La légende des Dragons
by Nanashi-du-scorpion
Summary: UA. Depuis qu'on a scellé le Dragon Hiver, cinquante ans auparavant, les hommes et les créatures magiques vivent ensemble en paix. Mais le Mal a déjà été fait et l'Héritier de la Maison Braginski est bien décidé à ramener le chaos et les ténèbres sur les terres d'Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : je n'ai pas crée Hetalia.

Note :… Heu surprise, me revoilà ?

La légende des Dragons

**Prologue :**

Depuis la nuit des temps les Quatre Dragons d'Hetalia assurent la pérénité du monde et c'est grâce à leur bienveillance que les humains et créatures magiques vivent en harmonie… Mais les Dragons eux-mêmes sont soumis aux lois de la passion et l'avarice est parvenue à faire son chemin dans le cœur de l'un des Gardiens Protecteurs du monde. Désireux de semer le trouble, le Dragon s'est retourné contre ses pairs, brîsant ainsi de manière irréversible l'harmonie entre toutes les créatures du monde. Il fallut toute leur magie ainsi que la puissance des deux Grandes Mages pour sceller le renégat. Si maintenant les créatures et humains parviennent à vivre de nouveau ensemble, le Mal a déjà été fait et les descendants du Dragon Traître sont bien décidés à achever le travail amorcé cinquante ans auparavant par leur Ancêtre.

Contrée du Nord-Ouest.

Le Chevalier Francis Bonnefoy, était quelqu'un qui pouvait se clamer d'être heureux. Ses nobles origines, ses titres lui procuraient une place enviable dans la société Française. La Nature l'avait doté d'un charisme certain, d'une force certaine et d'une intelligence vive. Ces trois qualités lui avaient assuré la confiance du Roi qui l'avait envoyé en temps qu'Ambassadeur en Angleterre. A l'époque, La France et sa Rivale anglaise, commençait à se remettre doucement des confits incessants qui épuisaient les deux contrées. Des traités de paix avaient été signés en Italie, sous la bénédiction même du Dragon de l'Eté, ce qui était un fait rarissime. Les relations commerciales et les échanges se multipliaient ce qui était bon signe pour les deux populations.

Ainsi Francis Bonnefoy passa quelques années dans ce pays où il se produisit la chose la plus improbable qui puisse arriver au Français. Il rencontra l'amour. Cet amour se nommait Arthur Kirkland et était incarné dans la forme d'un jeune homme de quelques années le cadet de Francis. Blond également, ses cheveux étaient souvent coiffés de manière hasardeuse, ses sourcils épais avaient attiré d'abord les moqueries du Français. Ce n'était pas son caractère peu facile qui avait attiré Francis. De plus, il se trouvait qu'Arthur n'était pas un humain. L'Anglais était un mage . La magie n'était interdite nulle part, et bien que les créatures fantastiques et les humains cohabitaient en paix, les unions entre celles-ci et les humains restaient encore marginales. Et ces dernières s'étaient raréfiées depuis les Jours Sanglants où créatures magiques et humains s'étaient entretués.

D'autant plus que la relation entre Francis et Arthur avait très mal débuté. Le Français avait rencontré l'anglais alors qu'il chassait dans les bois où vivait de manière isolée Arthur. Francis avait entendu murmurer et en silence s'était approché pour voir un blond parler à… des choses invisibles. Il n'y avait eu aucun doute pour Francis, cette personne riait bien. Le plus jeune avait enfin remarqué la présence du Français et d'un bond félin s'était retourné pour hurler des injures à l'étranger . Selon Arthur, les créatures magiques avaient utilisé un sort d'invisibilité et à cause du français elles avaient fui.

Par la suite Francis revit plusieurs fois Arthur dans les bois, toujours dans les mêmes circonstances. Et bien que chaque entrevue se terminait par l'un des deux blessé, les deux ne pouvaient nier qu'un jeu de séduction était ainsi né. Francis commençait même à redouter le jour où son Roi le rappelerait à lui. Arthur devenait vital. Arthur devenait sa vie.

Le Français tombait peu à peu pour les émeraudes de l'anglais ainsi qu'à son étrange personnalité tandis que ce qui plaisait à Arthur était l'impression de protection et l'amour qui irradiait de Francis.

Les deux avaient fini par tomber l'un pour l'autre et un jour ils cédèrent tous deux et changèrent à jamais leur relation.

Après trois années passées en Angleterre, la missive tant redoutée arriva. Francis était rappelé en France. Il garda ce secret puis, la dernière nuit qu'il devait rester en Angleterre, il demanda enfin à son amant de venir vivre avec lui. L'Anglais lui avait hurlé dessus. L'avait injurié de tous les noms. Et ce jusqu'au chemin de la petite église du village dans laquelle il somma le prêtre d'officialiser leur union, tout en trainant ses maigres possession et son Français derrière lui.

Le reste de la nuit se déroula comme dans un rêve et après quelques mois passés à Paris, au service de son Roi, Francis et Arthur étaient redescendus s'installer en Province, dans un endroit ni trop éloigné de l'Angleterre natale d'Arthur, ni trop éloignée de Paris. Le couple vécut quelques années heureuses avant d'adopter deux jumeaux que leurs parents abandonnaient à la pitié des Dragons. Et cela faisait quelques jours que les jumeaux avaient fêté leur septième anniversaire. Aussi étrangement que cela puisse paraître, Francis se révéla être le plus « maternel » concernant ses « garçons » Il avait même pris certaines tâches domestiques afin de s'assurer que ses enfants grandiraient dans un environnement sain. Il s'occupait de la cuisine, et aidait à l'éducation des petits. Arthur n'était pas en reste non plus mais ses compétences culinaires pouvaient déclencher de Nouveaux Jours Sanglants comme s'amusait à le taquiner Francis. Les seuls domestiques engagés étaient un gardien et une servante qui s'occupait du ménage.

Francis s'entrainait sous ce beau soleil de printemps lorsqu' Arthur sortit de leur petite demeure campagnarde. Cependant ce dernier semblait bien pensif.

Le Français reposa son épée et rejoint son mari sur un banc de pierre installé dans le parc de la demeure familiale.

-J'ai mis les petits à dormir. Souffla Arthur. Comme d'habitude Matthew n'a pas protesté mais…

Il s'était reposé sur Francis, tandis que le Français passait sa main dans les cheveux éternelement mal coiffés de l'anglais. Arthur semblait de plus en plus fatigué ces derniers temps. Il s'absentait également pendant de longues heures dans la forêt et ne rentrait pas tout le temps avant la tombée de la nuit.

-Mais Alfred a vidé ton énergie.

-C'est ça. On se demande de qui il tient.

Les deux étaient restés ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant qu'enfin Arthur ne déclare la raison de son mal être depuis quelques jours.

-Je suis inquiet également . Les créatures fantastiques, elles sont beaucoup plus craintives et nerveuses que d'habitude. Elles utilisent de manière éxagerée les artifices de dissimulation. Et maintenant même les esprits des arbres mettent du temps avant de me répondre.

Francis leva le menton de l'anglais pour plonger son regard dans les émeraudes.

-Artie, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ce n'est qu'une passe. Ca arrive de temps en temps. Le Grand Traître a été scellé il y a bien longtemps et nos protecteurs sont encore là, malgré nos hivers devenus plus rudes. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter.

-Tu as peut être raison.

Arthur ferma les yeux, et sentit des mains descendre et remonter le long de son dos, avant de redescendre une dernière fois vers une région plus intime. D'un coup sec il éjecta la main de Francis.

-Pas touche, les gosses dorment.

**Plus tard dans la nuit.**

Francis s'apprêtait à se coucher. La journée du lendemain allait être chargée, il lui était nécessaire de bien se reposer ce soir. Il sortait doucement de la chambre des garçons. Cette nuit, la tâche de lire une histoire à ses deux amours lui avait échoué. Mais Francis aimait beaucoup s'occuper des enfants. Alfred était tellement comique. Alors que Matthew se contentait d'écouter, Alfred vivait le conte. Parfois obligeant l'un des parents à rester jusqu'à ce que l'enfant s'endorme .

Réprimant un soupir Francis rentra dans sa chambre.

-Mon cœur il est temps…

Il se figea sur place. Et sortit immédiatement l'épée qu'il tenait toujours sur lui.

-Bonsoir. Retentit une voix moqueuse dans la pièce.

Un homme portant une sorte de cape bordeaux et qui semblait plus jeune, lui dédia un sourire ironique. Ses yeux rouges brillaient presque dans la pièce mais surtout il tenait Arthur évanoui dans les bras. Francis vit avec horreur que du sang s'échappait d'une plaie au niveau du coup de son mari et que du sang s'écoulait un peu de la bouche de l'étranger.

Vampire !

-LÂCHEZ LE !

-Quel dommage nous devons y aller…

Francis chargea. S'il ne faisait rien maintenant Arthur allait mourir.

Son épée ne rencontra que du vide.

Etonné de la célérité de son ennemi, il se rendit compte que le vampire s'était déjà enfui par la fenêtre ouverte. Francis regarda par la fenêtre. Le vampire avait sorti ses deux immenses ailes de chauve souris et s'éloignait haut dans le ciel, Arthur dans les bras.

Bien loin de la portée de Francis.

Contrée, Nord.

Berwald Oxienstierna était un homme vraiment intimidant. Il était doté d'un corps massif, et son expression faciale ne variait presque jamais. Sa manière de parler n'était pas très claire non plus, rendant les tentatives de communication plutôt restreintes. Non pas qu'il était un homme mystérieux mais il éprouvait tant de mal à s'exprimer que les gens ne savaient pas ce qu'il pensait.

Le Suédois n'avait pas mauvais fond et en dehors de son travail de Chevalier, il s'adonnait à une passion. Tailler le bois.

Berwald était même plutôt habile. Des petites sculptures à certains meubles, Berwald taillait, et avec une minutie ahurissante, modelait le moindre copeau de bois qu'il tenait entre ses paluches. C'était ainsi qu'il avait pu déclarer son amour pour sa femme.

Berwald, au plus profond de lui était une personne réellement romantique et prévenante. Il avait tout quitté pour s'installer en Finlande, dans un petit village reculé où par accident il avait rencontré celui qu'il se plaisait à appeler sa « femme ».

Tino Väinämöinen passait simplement dans la rue, s'apprêtant à vendre ses maigres récoltes, quand Berwald la main sur la clenche de la porte d'entrée de l'auberge l'aperçut. Et depuis ce jour le visage angélique (aux yeux de Berwald) n'avait cessé de le hanter. Berwald, dans un premier temps était resté le plus longtemps possible au village tout en tentant de se rensiegner discrètement. Mais les gens étant tellement terrifiés par lui, que le Suédois décida d'enquêter sur le terrain. Il remarqua que le finlandais se rendait habituellement au marché du village où il proposait de la viande ainsi que quelques fruits et légumes. Le suédois avait été le seul à remarquer que la viande proposée par le finlandais semblait trop en trop grande quantité par rapport à quelqu'un de son extraction. Tino ne semblait pas être riche, il ne pouvait pas avoir les moyens pour entretenir une petite ferme. Le suédois garda cette observation dans un coin de sa tête et après deux semaines il prit enfin son courage, et décidé à vaincre sa timidité il s'était adressé au finlandais.

Le finlandais était surpris que ce grand étranger lui adresse la parole mais il n'avait pas hurlé et n'avait pas paru étonné quand Berwald lui acheta tout son stock.

Les semaines d'après Tino faisait son apparition dans les marchés et un jour le suédois le suivit. Il découvrir que Tino habitait à la lisière des bois. Le suédois était parvenu à cacher son corps massif et avait suivi du regard le finlandais rentrer dans sa demeure et ressortir encapuchonné, arc à la main.

Berwald devina donc. Tino était un braconnier.

Le finlandais s'était engoufré dans les bois, Berwald à sa suite. Berwald fut très vite impressionné par les capacités d'archerie de Tino. Le Finlandais avait mouche plusieurs même s'il s'était contenté que de petits gibiers. Cependant le Finlandais semblait souffrir d'un problème. Il n'avait plus de flèche.

Berwald choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa cachette.

-Je peux en faire si tu veux.

Le finlandais se retourna prestement, l'incompréhension dans le regard.

-Plait-il ?

Au début Tino était un peu effrayé par Berwald. Il avait déjà vu cet homme et surtout le suédois était un Chevalier. Un Suédois en plus ! La Finlande était considérée comme une province par les suédois et cet homme avait ainsi tout pouvoir pour le traîner face à un tribunal pour braconnage.

Et il semblait si droit, si rigide, si…Effrayant.

Quel ne fut pas la surprise de Tino lorsqu'il comprit que l'ours en face de lui, lui proposa ses propres flèches et que le lendemain il l'invita à chasser en sa compagnie, tout en lui ayant rapporté des flèches toutes neuves.

Ce fut quand Tino apprit que les flèches, magnifiques et soignées, avaient été réalisées de la main de Berwald qu'il fondit.

Par la suite Berwald lui avait montré ses innombrables talents. Tino finit par l'accepter dans sa vie et le présenta à ses amis qui l'adoptèrent malgré ses airs taciturnes. Au fil des mois, Tino découvrit en Berwald un homme romantique, adorable et joueur. Et Tino tomba amoureux à son tour. Et Tino se maria avec lui. Et c'était un Berwald encore plus joueur qui s'amusait à le présenter comme « sa femme »

Cependant Tino avait du promettre une chose à son mari. Il ne devait plus faire de braconnage. Berwald ne voulait pas le perdre, pour rien au monde.

Tino avait mis un peu de temps avant d'accepter la deuxième demande que son mari lui ait jamais faite de sa vie (la première étant le mariage).

La troisième demande de Berwald fut silencieuse. Une fin d'après midi, alors que Tino préparait le ragoût pour le dîner, Berwald rentrait avec dans ses bras un paquet de voile.

Lorsque Tino avait posé les yeux sur l'étrange paquet, il avait failli lâcher la cuiller de bois qu'il tenait.

-Berwald mais c'est un ….

-Il était abandonné, pouvais pas le laisser là.

-Mais Berwald sa mère le cherche peut être !

-…

-Berwald ?

-J'ai d'mandé au vill'age. P'sonne l'connaissait.

-Est-ce que tu es sûr ?

-J'ai laissé un dir'ctive à la t'verne. Si on le d'mande, le cuistot lui indiquera le chemin.

Les yeux de Berwald étaient devenus suppliants.

-A la condition que personne ne vint le réclamer. Céda Tino.

Cependant lorsque Tino prit le petit Peter dans ses bras, il su qu'il ne le lâcherait pour personne.

Après leur étonnant mariage, le couple s'installa plus près dans le village. Tino prit une maisonnette près de l'un de ses amis d'enfance. L'Estonien vivait avec ses deux demi-frères et le compagnon de l'un deux. Feliks était polonais et également le compagnon de Toris. Il aidait Tino à s'occuper du bébé.

Toris était né d'une union entre une femme-cheval et d'un humain. Néanmoins le couple avait du se séparer et l'homme du garder son enfant hybride. Heureusement l'homme put refaire sa vie avec une femme qui avait accepté que son beau fils puisse se transformer à loisir en cheval. Mais cette femme mourrut en couche alors qu'elle donnait naissance à Edouard. Enfin quelques années plus tard, naquit d'une troisième union le petit Raivis. Et encore une fois le destin fut dur, puisque queques années après la naissance de Raivis les deux parents furent victimes d'un accident qui les tua.

Tino s'était toujours bien entendu avec Edouard puisqu'ils partageaient tous les deux le même âge. Et il ne s'inquiétait pas de confier son enfant, qui en grandissant s'était lié à Raivis, à un homme dont le compagnon prenait parfois l'apparence d'un cheval à la robe de la même couleur que sa chevelure châtain.

Or, les semaines étaient bien sombres, pendant cette période. Un beau jour, Toris disparut. Sans laisser de trace. Edouard avait peur que des voleurs de chevaux l'aient pris pour un cheval par mégarde et l'aurait vendu. Ou pire, qu'un trafficant de créatures magiques l'aient réduit en esclave… depuis les Jours Sanglants, il s'était produit plusieurs cas de ce genre de traffic.

Feliks semblait plutôt prendre cette disparition avec flegme. Faire comme si Toris allait rentrer d'un moment à l'autre. Ne pas s'inquiéter.

Du moins c'était l'impression que les gens extérieurs en retiraient mais Tino savait bien que le polonais se rongeait les ongles et s'inquiétait de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait et qu'ils ne reçurent aucune nouvelle.

C'était le soir, Tino avait passé sa journée en compagnie du polonais. Puis il avait fait dîner son Peter avant de le mettre au lit. Et puis il prenait son dîner en compagnie de son mari. Berwald demanda les nouvelles de la journée.

-Toris n'est pas réapparu. Feliks a entendu des villageois parler ce matin. Il semble que quelque chose de pas clair se produit chez les créatures magiques.

Berwald n'avait pipé mot et en compagnie du finlandais, il était parti se coucher.

Il pleuvait abondament cette nuit là. Tino dormait mal les jours de pluie. Il s'était levé, il entendait des bruits étranges au loin. Il était resté alerte quelques minutes puis un bruit de fracas l'avait convaincu qu'il se produisait quelque chose d'anormal dans SA maison. Décidé à protéger son mari et son fils, le Finlandais s'était saisi de son arc et des ses flèches et en silence, il était descendu les escaliers. Le rez de chaussée, était un massacre à voir. La porte d'entrée de la maison était encore ouverte mais on avait semé la pagaille ! Décidé à en savoir plus, le finlandais s'était habillé de sa cape de voyage et rasait les murs. Lorsqu'il vit enfin le responsable de toute cette agitation, il s'arrêta net. Dehors, un cheval gigantesque à la robe faite de ténèbres, formidable et en tout point sorti des pires cauchemars de Tino se tenait, ses yeux rouges balayaient la cour. Ce Cheval, au moins quatre personne pouvaient tenir sans problème en selle.

Alors que le finlandais se prépara à bander son arc, le Cheval le remarqua lui aussi. Tino eut juste le temps de hurler avant que le noir ne l'aspire.

Le cri de sa femme tira Berwald de ses songes. Il prit peur lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son lit était vide. Il descendit les escaliers aussi rapidement qu'il put, la panique le gagnant lorsqu'il découvrit l'état de la maison , la porte d'entrée défoncée. Il vit au sol l'arc brisé de Tino. Le Suédois se dirigea dehors et malgré la pluie qui brouillait sa vision, il vit s'éloigner un Cheval sorti tout droit des enfers, qui sur son énorme dos, transportait sa femme . Inerte.

Contrée Nord-Est.

Un combat titanesque se livrait dans la forêt danoise. Le combat opposait le puissant mage Lukas Bondevik, son jeune frère Emil Steillson, un courageux macareux du nom de _Mister_ Puffin, et le compagnon du mage , le Chevalier Mathias Kolher, à une horde de trolls déchaînés. Le combat était épique et rude. Il nécessitait à Lukas toute sa maîtrise pour entraver les trolls, et s'insérer dans leur esprit pour comprendre ce qu'il se tramait. Or pendant cette période Lukas était vulnérable, obligeant Emil et Mathias à assurer ses arrières. Et Lukas avait interdit aux deux jeunes guerriers de tuer les trolls.

D'ordinaire les trolls restaient paisiblement dans leur endroit sans forcément venir semer le trouble chez les humains. Parfois il y'en avait un qui semait le trouble mais il s'agissait d'un cas isolé, marginal. Or cette journée là ils s'étaient déchainés chez un innocent fermier, obligeant le mage à intervenir. S'il ne faisait rien les trolls pourraient s'en prendre aux villages et pourraient déclencher les représailles humaines. Une nouvelle guerre pourrait de nouveau opposer les hommes et les monstres, comme ceux-ci les désignaient.

Il était du devoir de Lukas d'intervenir afin de protéger les deux clans. C'était ainsi la raison qui expliquait pourquoi Mathias se retrouvait là, à se battre contre de la peau aussi dure et épaisse que du cuir et crasseuse, alors qu'il aurait pu honorer Lukas et continuer la merveilleuse nuit qui les avait unis la veille.

Emil jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Lukas semblait en pleine transe, le combat devrait se terminer.

C'était bien évidement parce que la situation était urgente que l'islandais avait été autorisé par son grand frère à aider l'idiot au salami.

Contrairement à son frère, Emil n'avait hérité d'aucun pouvoir, si ce n'est qu'il possédait la faculté de parler aux animaux. Cela pouvait se produisait parfois dans les familles de mages, que les enfants n'héritaient pas de la magie des parents. De plus la mère d'Emil était une islandaise humaine, n'ayant aucun attrait fantastique. Pour autant Emil n'était pas jaloux de son frère. Parler avec son Puffin lui suffisait. Et parler aux animaux était une faculté que Lukas ne possédait pas. Cependant il voulait être totalement indépendant et pouvoir se défendre. Aussi, vers l'âge de ses treize ans, il avait du ravaler sa fierté et trouver le stupide chevalier qui suivait son frère comme son ombre, et dans le secret il lui avait demandé de l'initier aux armes. Le Danois, aussi surprenant que celui puisse paraître, avait accepté sa demande et lui faisait subir des entrainements à la limite de l'inhumanité. Lukas avait mis quelques mois à découvrir ce qu'il se passait entre les deux complices.

Emil avait assisté à la seule dispute sérieuse qui avait éclaté entre son frère et son amant. L'islandais s'était même demandé si leur histoire était finie. Mathias avait fini par partir. Le Norvégien avait passé sa journée à tenter de retrouver sa trace via les arcanes magiques. Finalement le danois était rentré le soir et sans dire un mot avait trainé le norvégien dans leur chambre.

Le reste de la nuit Emil préferait l'effacer de ses oreilles, et le lendemain tout était rentré dans l'ordre, si ce n'est que Lukas boîtait un peu.

Depuis Emil était libre de continuer ses entrainements avec Mathias et quatre ans plus tard le voici qui se battait contre des trolls pour protéger son frère. Même si Lukas avait accepté qu'Emil continuait ses entrainements il refusait qu'il entre en bataille, lorsque Mathias était rappelé par un seigneur de guerre.

La terre trembla légèrement sous ses pieds. Emil évita la massue d'un troll. Lui n'avait que le droit de les blesser mais eux avaient le droit de les tuer ! Frère illogique.

Mathias sentit comme une onde éléctrique balayer l'air et derrière lui le corps du norvégien s'éleva. Puis plus rien. Les trolls cessèrent leur attaque et Lukas glissa doucement sur le sol. Ses jambes étaient incapables de le supporter d'avantage. Aussitôt son chevalier vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

-J'ai pu rentrer dans leur esprit. Murmura t-il. On les influence. Je ne sais pas d'où ca vient mais j'ai pu réparer ça.

Les yeux du Norvégien commencèrent à se fermer.

-Je te confie la suite, souffla t-il.

Il s'endormit.

Mathias le prit dans ses bras. Puis inspecta du regard le jeune adolescent de dix sept ans.

Emil reprenait calmement son souffle. Mathias était fier. Il se débrouillait si bien !

Il adressa un clin d'œil à l'islandais.

-Beau travail ! rentrons maintenant !

Emil leva les yeux au ciel puis suivit le danois , tout en grognant des choses à son puffin.

L'après midi était bien avancé, et les ombres s'étiraient déjà lorsque Lukas rouvrit les yeux. Mathias l'avait laissé dormir depuis le matin dans leur chambre mais étrangement le Danois n'était pas à portée de vue. Habituellement le danois restait et attendait le réveil de Lukas, avec la même impatience qu'un enfant qui attendait un gâteau. Ou d'une personne souffrant d'un sérieux problème obessionel.

Lukas se leva et sentit l'air frais contre son torse. Il n'était qu'en pantalon de toile, Mathias lui avait retiré son encombrante robe de mage.

Par la fenêtre ouverte il entendit des épées s'entrechoquer puis des exclamations de joie de Mathias.

Voilà à quoi s'occuper l'idiot ! à pervertir son innocent frère.

Soudain il sentit deux mains gelées le saisir par les côtes. Puis il se retrouva engourdi et la sensation disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Il sentit une légère piqure au niveau du cou mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il n' y avait nulle trace de plaie. La tête dans le brouillard, Lukas regagna son lit et se rendormit aussitôt. Plus tard dans la soirée, il ne sentit pas le danois le rejoindre dans leur lit.

Le lendemain fut une journée horrible pour lui. Son corps le faisait souffrir. Il sentait de vilaines courbatures s'attaquer à lui. Le monde tournait autour de lui, ses oreilles étaient bouchées et la fièvre le démangeait, ses os le torturaient. Lukas avait le sentiment qu'ils cherchaient à s'allonger. Et surtout il avait soif. Horriblement soif. Dans son délire Lukas comprit ce qu'il était possible de se produire pour lui mais trop tard ses pouvoirs déjà ne répondaient pas. Plusieurs fois il avait senti Mathias à ses côtés, ainsi qu'Emil. Mais déjà Lukas était trop faible pour leur expliquer ce qui n'allait pas. Et dans la tête de Lukas c'était la Tourmente.

Son état prit fin en début de soirée.

Lukas entendait distinctement les pas de Mathias dans les escaliers. Il pouvait même dire que par rapport à ses pas il portait encore le haut et les protections des bras de son armure. Ainsi que son épée.

Lukas l'attendait. Pleinement éveillé, les sens aiguisés.

-Lukas, tu es réveillé ? Je t'amène de la soupe au poulet ?

L'odeur chatouillait les narines de Lukas. Oh non Mathias tu ne devrait pas attiser d'avantage le brasier.

Mathias poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il se trouva plaqué au sol. Lukas était sur lui. Lukas grognait. Les crocs de Lukas à quelques centimètres de la chair tendre de sa gorge.

Grâce à ses puissants réflexes Mathias parvint à éjecter Lukas de son torse. Le norvégien continuait de grogner, un léger filet de bave s'écoulait de sa bouche, d'où ressortaient deux puissants crocs blancs.

-Lukas ?!

La stupeur avait gagné Mathias. A la place des ongles humains, les mains de Lukas se terminaient par des griffes effrayantes et surtout les saphirs de son amant, avaient été remplacé par des rubis flamboyant de colère.

Mathias ne pouvait expliquer cette soudaine métamorphose mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Lukas dans cet état.

Il jeta le bol de soupe qu'il tenait toujours dans la main et se mit en garde, l'épée dégainée.

La voix d'Emil résonna dans la maison. Il ne fallait qu'Emil monte !

-Mathias ? J'ai entendu du bruit que se passe t-il ?

-Emil ! reste en bas c'est un ordre ! Le ton, pour une fois de donneur d'ordre de Mathias, était sans appel.

Lukas se jeta de nouveau sur Mathias mais ce dernier parvint à le repousser. Dans la lutte, Lukas avait griffé Mathias à l'épaule. L'odeur du sang frais s'écoulant de la plaie de Mathias rendit encore plus fou Lukas.

Mathias dut batailler sans trop blesser Lukas mais il ne fallait pas que le Norvégien quitte la pièce.

Il était incontrolable. Puis d'un coup Lukas s'arrêta et sauta par la fenêtre. Mathias jeta un œil et aperçut le norvégien rejoindre une forme flou noire.

Mathias ne put retenir un cri de désespoir.

-LLLLLUUUUKKKKASSS !

Empire de Chine.

Dans le palais impérial Yao bouillait. Deux silhouettes fantomatiques étaient à ses côtés et brossaient un tableau sinistre de la situation qui se produisait en Hetalia. Les nouvelles étaient graves. Ils discutèrent tous les trois jusqu'aux heures avancées du matin lorsqu'à bout de souffle, ils trouvèrent un accord. Les deux silhouettes s'étaient inclinées et avaient regagné leur domaine. Par la suite Yao s'était retiré également pour se ressourcer. Malgré sa grande puissance, il lui était nécessaire de refaire son énergie s'il ne voulait pas disparaître. Visiblement les menaces se confirmaient. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de disparaître à un moment si crucial.

Kaoru et Im Yong Soo montaient la garde. Les deux cousins étaient exceptionnellement silencieux. La situation en Hetalia devait être critique pour que Le Dragon du Printemps Yao, réclame une réunion avec les incarnations le Dragon de l'Eté Rome, et le Dragon de l'Automne Manfried.

Lorsque Yao retrouva toute son énergie il convoqua l'hong kongais, le coréen et fit quérir son descendant japonais. Les trois dragons regardaient le Grand Dragon du Printemps du Printemps faire des allés retour dans la pièce avant qu'enfin Yao ne dévoila ses pensées.

-L'heure est grave mes dragons, le sceau du Dragon d'Hiver est sur le point de se briser.

Les trois asiatiques convoqués retirent leur souffle, réalisant la portée de cette révélation.

-Nous allons avoir besoin de nouveaux Héros.

**Russie, dans les profondeurs du Nord. **

Une forme massive, se tenait par-dessus une carte du monde étalée sur une sorte de table de pierre. Ivan Braginski, capuche rabatue, riait de son rire le plus innocent et lourd de menace à mesure qu'il plaçait des petits pions de pierre sur la carte. Dans les couloirs, ses gloussements faisaient échos et faisaient frissonner aujourd'hui encore les gardes les plus rôdés.

Il s'amusait comme un enfant.

Son majordome, l'un de ses meilleurs hommes, lui servit de la vodka. Puis sans un mot il se retira dans l'ombre.

-Merci Toris. Les nouvelles sont-elles bonnes da ?

-Sa majesté, le Roi de Russie vous demande une audience pour demain matin. Il souhaite s'entretenir de projets militaires avec vous M. Ivan.

Le Russe lui jeta un regard contrit.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Vanya, quand on est tout les deux Toris. Enfin le plan avance comme je l'ai prévu. La Maison Braginski brillera de nouveau. Nous laverons enfin l'affront qui a été fait.

Ivan et lui continuèrent de dialoguer un peu avant que Toris n'ajouta d'autres nouvelles.

-Matéi est rentré de sa mission à l'instant. Le Norvégien lui a posé plus de résistance qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné. Mais tous nos invités sont au complet, M. …Vanya.

Ivan lui ébourrifa les cheveux affectueusement, toujours avec l'incroyable sourire plaqué sur sa face.

-Autre chose à me dire, mon petit tournesol ?

-Gilbert s'ennuie également. Il a fini toutes vos missions sans rencontrer trop de difficultés.

-Enfin… Toris, va me préparer quelque chose à manger.

Le lituanien croisa le regard d'Ivan. Les pupilles étaient dilatées, le Dragon avait faim. Il s'exécuta et laissa le Russe seul dans le Noir.

Ivan retourna à sa méditation lugubre. Il allait frapper un grand coup. La Maison Braginski ne sera plus traînée dans la boue !

* * *

**Notes de Nanashi : **

Pour m'excuser du retard sur Révolte de cette semaine , je vous livre avec une semaine d'avance le prologue de cette toute nouvelle série ! Cette série va être un peu plus légère et moins sombre que Révolte et, oui les couples seront plus développés ! C'est un shônen-aï. (Et moi Nanashi du Scorpion donne ma parole que je n'inclurais pas de scène destinée à frustrer SCIEMENT certaines lectrices)

Toujours dans la comparaison avec Révolte, cette série sera beaucoup plus courte. (le plan est déjà détaillé et tapé) par contre les publications ne seront pas hebdomadaires j'en ai peur, j'ai déjà des récits à terminer (notement Leur Mémoires, Révolte et RusCan pour lesquels j'ai un néon « URGENT » qui clignote). A noter dans ce chapitre : les persos importants ne sont pas TOUS apparus :p .

A ce propos : il est probable que je ne publie pas le chapitre 22 de Révolte cette semaine, j'ai encore des exams lundi et vendredi.

Enfin en ésperant vous avoir divertis pour ce prologue !

Rewiew ?


	2. Chapter 2 : Des Héros et des Dragons

**La légendes dragons**

**Chapitre 1 : Des Héros et des Dragons **

Quelques mois plus tard, Chine, palais impérial.

L'heure avait sonné. Yao se tenait face à un bassin. Les reflets des esprits des Grands Dragons de l'Ete et de l'Automne y apparaissaient. Les Héros avaient été choisis.

Après une dernière concertation, les deux esprits disparurent laissant Yao seul dans sa pièce.

Yao agita une clochette dorée et aussitôt ses trois descendants arrivèrent dans son domaine.

-Mes dragons, les accueillit-il, je vais lancer l'appel. Réjouissez vous, les Héros vont ramaner l'aurore sur notre monde et chasser cette vague de ténèbres, aru.

Et enfin les trois dragons prirent position. La même figure qu'ils répétaient inalssablement depuis des mois. Ils allaient enfin exécuter cet enchainement sacré. Tous les trois formèrent un triangle autour de Yao et aussitôt une énergie dorée vint les entourer. En pleine méditation, Yao s'éleva et ouvrit son esprit. Pour la première fois de leur vie, les trois dragons purent forme de dragon de Yao, même si ce n'était qu'une image mentale.

C'était..une bête gigantesque. Elegante, toute en longueur et finesse, doté d'une crinière blanche soyeuse, des écailles vertes scintillantes. La puissance, la force et la sagesse rayonnaient de cette formidable créature. Le choc fut rude , même pour Kaoru et Im Yong Soo. Kiku était plus habitué aux démonstrations de force de son aîné, aussi il parvint à contenir l'afflux de puissance. Le Japonais prit peur, cependant. Il se demandait si ses cousins pourraient également résister à la force de Yao.

Mais les cousin tirent bon et après quelques minutes, le miracle prit fin.

Yao rescendit doucement sur le sol tandis que Im Yong Soo et Kaoru s'écroulaient, reprenant une respiration normale.

Kiku se tint à côté de son ancêtre.

-Yao nii-san..

Yao lui adressa un sourire serein. Kiku prit note néanmoins que son ancêtre s'était épuisé Yao semblait devenir plus translucide, à mesure qu'il perdait pied avec la réalité matérielle.

Deux auras draconiques virent entourer le chinois. Kiku comprit que les autres dragons prêtaient main forte au Dragon du Printemps.

Les Héros viendront.

Contrée du Nord-Ouest, France.

Francis avaient passé ses journées à chercher Arthur avant d'abandonner. Au début il s'était absenté pendant plusieurs semaines en laissant ses enfants à la charge du gardien et de la servante. Et après plusieurs semainesoù il revenait bredouille, plusieurs semaines de larmes et de crises, Francis comprit. La réalité l'avait frappé. Durement. Il était certainement déjà trop tard pour Arthur. Le vampire l'avait certainement déjà saigné. Francis ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Or Francis n'était pas seul, il avait ses enfants à s'occuper, à protéger. Il avait failli dans son rôle de mari et il avait senti qu'il ratait dans son rôle de père. Mathew et Alfred venaient de perdre un de leur père, il ne fallait pas qu'ils perdrent le second. Et les doutes du Français se confirmèrent lorsqu'il rentra dans son domaine. Par sa disparition Francis avait perdu la confiance de ses deux enfants. Matthew et Alfred n'avaient pas compris pourquoi Dad ne revenait plus. Etaient-ils punis ? Pourquoi Papa les avaient abandonné ?

Il en avait résulté que Matthew s'était refermé sur lui même tandis qu'Alfred protégeait son frère comme le héro qu'il se clamait être.

Heureusement la patience, et l'amour de Francis lui avaient permis de surmonter cette étape et maintenant tout était presque comme avant.

Néanmoins Arthur était toujours absent. Et plusieurs fois Francis venait dans la chambre de ses enfants la nuit, les réconforter car ils les avaient entendu pleurer sur dad.

La vie continua son cours jusqu'à cette nuit.

Francis croyait qu'il dormiait. C'était étrange. Il ne savait pas s'il était éveillé ou plongé dans quelque songe. Il n'était pas en France mais au beau mileu des rizières du bout du monde. Un palais se dressait devant lui. Il avançait puis une ombre vint couvrir la terre au dessus de lui. Un dragon immense volait dans les nuages. Francis, pour l'avoir vu dans de nombreuses icônes, l'avait reconnu comme le Dragon du printemps. Une voix caverneuse emplie de sagesse avait retenit dans sa tête.

« Viens je t'attends »

Francis se réveilla dans sa chambre. Francis connaissait les contes populaires à propos de la fondation du Mont Saint Michel, ou même l'histoire de Jeanne d'Arc. C'était un signe. Au fond de ses os, il ne pouvait le nier.

Francis employa ses prochains jours à préparer son voyage. Il ne savait pas pour combien de temps il devait s'absenter mais il ne pouvait pas prendre ses enfants avec lui. A contrecoeur il dut emmener ses enfants chez sa cousine qui habitait dans les Flandres. Emma accueillit ses neveux dans son château sans demander le motif de la quête de son cousin français. Francis ne pouvait lui réveler la nature véritable de son séjour et avait mentionné une mission royale.

Ainsi, quelques jours après son arrivée chez Emma, Francis s'apprêtait quitter les Flandres. Il pénétra dans la chambre de ses deux enfants et avec un pincement au cœur il les avait vu tous les deux, collé l'un à l'autre, dans le lit de Matthew. Après avoir ébourrifer les cheveux doux Francis s'en était allé, leur promettant de rentrer le plus vite.

Il n'avait pas entendu le petit Matthew se réveiller et murmurer :

-Papa où t'es ?

Contrée Centrale, Autriche.

Elisaveta reçut également la même vision. Alors qu'elle s'adonnait à une éternelle ballade solitaire dans le parc de son château, dans les contrées profondes de l'Autriche. Cette vision procura à Elisaveta ce qu'elle avait perdu depuis quelques mois : l'espoir.

-Ainsi, est-ce donc ceci l'impression d'avoir un cœur qui bat ? Avait-elle murmuré, après avoir subi la mission.

Elisaveta Hedervary n'avait jamais été humaine. Elle était née vampire, bien des siècles avant.

Sa vie avait été morne jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre son compagnon, alors qu'elle avait émigré en Autriche. L'espoir de vaincre l'éternité seule l'avait saisie et après quelques années de vie commune, Elisaveta et Roderich se marièrent. Et pendant leur nuit de noce, Elisaveta scella à jamais le destin de son mari. Elle le transforma en vampire. Et depuis deux siècles, le couple vivait heureux dans leur château autrichien, à l'écart des populations locales. Le début de Nouvelle-Vie de Roderich avait été difficile. Heureusement l'amour et le temps avait permis à Roderich de mieux s'adapter à sa désormais nouvelle existence. Cela faisait deux siècles qu'il avait été transformé et aujourd'hui sa maîtrise de lui-même était remarquable. Le couple avait vécu ensemble les Jours Sanglants. Ils avaient vu la chape de ténèbres s'abattre sur la terre, avec à sa tête le Dragon Hiver. Il avait vu leurs amis créatures magiques et humains se déchirer.

Roderich avait été si vulnérable à ce moment là. Puis, ils avaient vu les Trois Grands Dragons sceller pour toujours Hiver et avec eux la paix. Néanmoins cet atroce évènement avait degradé de manière irréversible les relations entre les deux vampires et leur proches humains.

Ainsi eurent-ils vécu tous deux au ban de la société pendant encore quelques décennie avant que l'Accident ne survienne.

Et l'Hongroise avait été temoin de la malédiction jetée sur son mari.

Et depuis cet accident, Roderich ne s'était éveillé de son coma.

L'hongroise avait fait venir les meilleurs mages, les meilleurs sorciers. Le constat était sans appel. Seul celui qui avait lancé la malédiction pouvait l'annuler.

Depuis Elisaveta ne faisait que survivre dans sa morne existence seule, tout en attendant le jour où un remède serrait découvert pour son mari.

La vision lui avait procuré un regain d'énergie innatendue. On l'avait entendue. Une nouvelle route s'était tracée pour elle. Roderich se réveillerait.

Contrée Est, Transylvanie.

Pendant ce temps là, un autre vampire rongeait son frein. Le vampire pour qui Marian avait tout quitté l'avait abandonné voici des mois. Marian était né en Bulgarie, bien des siècles avant. Il était né dans une famille de paysans, à la frontière avec la Roumanie. C'était dans son village, qu'il l'avait rencontré. Même s'il était naïf et jeune, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés Marian avait tout de suite senti que Matéi était différent. L'humain qu'il avait été lui avait tout donné : son sang, son amour, sa virginité et enfin son humanité. Cela s'était produit après une brève étreinte. Matéi l'avait mordu et en échange lui avait offert son sang. Depuis cette nuit là, Marian avait suivi Matéi. Depuis cette nuit, jamais plus il n'avait revu sa famille.

Matéi lui avait offert beaucoup de chose également. Il lui offrait son sang pur, ce qui était un vrai gage d'amour et de confiance dans leur race. D'autant plus que le sang de Matéi le renforçait.

Ainsi leur idylle perdurait depuis des siècles.

Jusqu'à ce que Matéi disparaisse de sa vie aussi vite qu'il y était entré.

Marian n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle, aucune indication et rien dans les mois précédents ne pouvaient expliquer cette soudaine disparition. Marian avait senti plusieurs émotions le submerger. D'abord la colère, l'incompréhension. Et le sentiment d'abandon.

Depuis Marian filait les plaines de l'Europe pour tenter de retrouver son amant.

Et lorsqu'il avait été Appelé, il avait senti un changement en lui. Il ne découvrit le changement uniquement le lendemain. Alors qu'il protégeait les moindres parcelles de son corps avec une cape, un rayon de soleil lui chatouilla le bras. Grâce au sang de Matéi qu'il avait bu pendant des siècles, son corps supportait presque le soleil, ce dernier ne lui apportait qu'une désagréable sensation de gêne, et sur de longues périodes en extérieur pouvait l'amener à faire des malaises. Or là, le soleil ne lui avait rien fait. Tout juste Marian avait-il retrouvé certaines sensations qu'il n'avait connue qu'en étant humain.

Cette révélation balaya les derniers doutes dans son esprit et bien vite il se détourna de sa trajectoire initiale.

La Chine l'appelait.

Contrée du Nord.

L'image de cauchemar de Lukas assoiffé de sang n'avait pu quitter l'esprit de Mathias. Des mois après sa disparition il se réveillait encore en sursaut après avoir revé encore et encre de cette fameuse nuit. Depuis cette nuit où Lukas avait été changé en bête. Depuis cette nuit où Lukas l'avait laissé seul avec pour seule compagnie un douleur lancinante quotidienne dans l'épaule. Depuis cet incident, Emil devait tous les matins soigner la blessure de Mathias à l'aide d'un onguent que lui même fabriquait. Ainsi l'islandais permettait de soulager une grande partie de la douleur de Mathias . On aurait pu penser que les relations entre l'islandais et le danois auraient pu se dégrader mais ce fut tout le contraire qui se vérifia. L'islandais n'était pas mage, pendant toutes ces années o il vécut aux côtés de Lukas, Emil apprit bien des choses et établir cet onguent ne posait aucune difficulté pour lui.

Dans les premières semaines les deux jeunes hommes joignaient leur force pour rechercher Lukas à travers toute la région mais bien vite les problèmes se multiplièrent. Leur village et ses alentours devenaient la proie d'attaque des créatures fantastiques et avec une épaule affaiblie, Mathias rencontrait bien des difficulés à faire face à ses opposants. Heureseument l'islandais ne cessait de s'améliorer et ensemble ils parvenaient à repousser leur ennemi et protéger leur plus avec la faculté d'Emil à parler aux animeaux, ils étaient toujours en avance et anticipaient mieux les attaques.

Et Mathias fut Appelé.

A son réveil, il su qu'une mission sacrée lui avait été confié. Il savait où chercher désormais. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait l'expliquer mais un sentiment le poussait à faire sa route jusqu'à ces rizières où enfin Le Dragon du Printemps l'accueillerait.

Le matin qui suivit cette révélation, Mathias s'éveilla et constata avec stupeur que la douleur dans son épaule s'était totalement tue. Il avait dégrafé son col et s'aperçut que de sa blessure, il ne restait que quatres fines cicatrices couleurs roses pâles qui lui barraient l'épaule, en lieu et place, des laides boursouflures rouges.

Mathias comprit la source de ce miracle et déjà s'attelait à préparer ses affaires pour le voyage lorsqu'Emil pénétra dans sa chambre, le bol de grey contenant l'onguent en main.

-Mathias ? Que fais tu ?

-Je me prépare à partir pour un long voyage, nouvelle mission. Répondit ce dernier évasivement.

Emil ne semblait pas avoir été appelé.

-Tu pars ? Mais attend je viens avec toi !

Mathias ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

-Non trop dangereux.

-Mais ton épaule ! Tu as besoin de moi !

-l'épaule ? Guérie.

-Je refuse que tu partes sans moi !

A ce moment là Mathias s'arrêta et se retourner pour plonger son regard bleu dans celui violacé de son vis à vis.

-Je suis désolé Emil mais les villageois ici ont besoin de toi. C'est une mission que je dois accomplir seul.

-Tu vas me laisser toi aussi hein ! Je refuse !

-Emil Steilsson, je suis le Chevalier et je t'ordonne de rester ici.

C'était un argument déloyal, Mathias le savait mais cela n'empêcha pas l'islandais de continuer.

Emil jeta le bol de grey à même le sol. Le garçon pouvait être très calme comme très dangereux pendant ses rares colères.

-Je t'mepêcherai de partir si tu ne m'emmènes pas !

Emil chargea, Mathias ne parvint qu'à l'éviter de peu. Puis il saisit l'islandais par le bras et son poing frappa un endroit précis de son ventre. A ce moment là, le corps d'Emil devint mou, Mathias le prit dans ses bras pour éviter que l'islandais s'effondrait sur le sol. Puis précautionneusement il le porta sur son lit. Le macareux du gamin avait volé jusqu'à lui et se postait comme fidèle protecteur pendant le sommeil forcé de son propriétaire.

-Tu diras à Emil que je lui confie le village et que la prochaine fois qu'il me verra, je traînerai son frère avec moi.

Sur ces mots Mathias partit à la rencontre de son destin.

Contrée du Nord, Finland.

Après la disparition de sa femme, Berwald n'était pas resté inactif. Il avait confié Peter aux amis de Tino et pendant des semaines et des semaines il avait traqué le finlandais sur tout le territoire.

Pendant ses escarpades il avait remarqué que les phénomènes étranges dont Hetalia semblait soufrir depuis quelques mois se multipliaient. Il notait que les villages étaient de plus en plus la cible des attaques des crtaures magiques, que se soit par cas isolé ou par hordes. Il prit note également que les animaux eux mêmes paressaient inquiets. Il s'apprêtait à retourner en Suède chercher de nouvelles pistes lorsqu'il eut la vision. Il envoya une brève missive au polonais et dard dard fila vers la Chine.

Contrée du Sud, Grèce.

Heraclès Karpusi était une étonnante personne. Il vivait au milieu des ruines des temples des anciens temps, sur lesquelles ils affectionnait faire des siestes quotidiennes. Il vivait également au milieu de chat au point de plus s'adressait à ces derniers qu'aux humains. S'il fréquentait la compagnie humaine, Heraclès pouvait passer des heures à parler de la philosophie et ça sur le même ton lent et posé qui le caractérisait. Parfois, il révelait un peu de sa vie et parlait surtout de ses années d'études, qui selon ses dires, les auraient passées à vivre, combattre et étudier nu.

En dehors de ces aspects là, Heraclès était plutôt marginal et ne s'enflammait qu pour deux choses

S'il entendait de la musique, le grec ne pouvait se retenir et dansait pour des heures durant.

S'il voyait Sadik Adnan, ses oreilles et sa queue se hérissaient.

_Nè_, Heraclès Karpusi était un Homme-Chat qui conservait toujours ses oreilles félines ainsi que sa queue de chat lorsqu'il était en forme humaine.

Heraclès avait aussi un ami égyptien, Gupta, avec qui il parlait souvent magie et philosophie.

Car, difficile d'imaginer en Heraclès l'unique descendant de l'une des deux Grandes Mages qui avaient disparu en scellant Hiver. Heraclès Karpusi était le fils de la puissante Hélène de Grèce.

Gutpa se révelait être le fils de l'autre Mage.

Ainsi Heraclès avait hérité des deux sources de pouvoir de ses deux parents : un Homme-Chat et une mage.

Il était certainement l'un des Mages les plus puissants de l'Europe. Héraclès avait spécialisé surtout sa magie dans les sorts de protections et de guérison. Il était même une référence de le domaine. Gupta lui avait demandé les raisons de ce choix une fois et le grec ne lui avait répondu que c'était pour simplement faire honneur au passé de sa patrie, avant d'aller courir derrière un papillon.

Lorsqu'Heraclès fut appelé, sa réaction ne surprit personne. Il s'était levé, avait dit au revoir à Gupta, s'était battu une dernière fois avec Sadiq et s'était orienté vers la Chine.

Aussi simplement que cela.

Contrée du Sud, palais du Dragon de l'Eté, Italie.

-Réveille toi abruti !

-Grand frère ? Le soleil est trop haut dans le ciel pour se lever !

-J'ai dit DEBOUT ! Et qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans mon lit , stronzo.

-Loviiiii, pourquoi es tu de si mauvaise humeur le matin, chouina une troisème voix.

-Je peux savoir ce que TOI AUSSI TU FAIS ICI ESPAGNOL DE MES DEUX...

-mais je suis votre protecteur à tous les deux ! Chanta un Antonio Fernandez Carriedo très en forme.

-Bah justement, appelle moi maître et vouvoie moi !

-peux pas !

Le Dragon Lovino « Romano » Vargas était de très mauvaise humeur ce matin. Ils avaient une mission à accomplir, un foutu monde à sauver et les deux abrutis ne voulaient pas quitter son lit !

Et pour courrouner le tout, son Grand Dragon de l'Eté de Grand père, qui était mort et revenu à la vie, était trop occupé à chanter ce qu'il se passait en Enfer et au Paradis.

Antonio se plaça devant lui et s'agenouilla pour une fois sérieux.

-Maître Vargas, je jure sur ma vie que je vous conduirai et vous accompagnerez de la Chine à l'aboutissement de votre mission.

Rouge, Romano tourna la tête et le renvoya d'un mouvement maladroit .

-Fainéant, Nonno va simplement nous téléporter.

Néanmoins Romano le savait. Tant que Feliciano et lui n'avaient pas encore atteint leur éveil, ils ne pourraient pas se téléporter pour le reste de leur mission sacrée.

Romano, depuis qu'il était né, avait grandi dans l'idée qu'un jour il devra adopter sa forme draconique et assurer la protection du monde quand le temps de son nonno sera fini. D'autant plus que Romano était l'aîné. Et puis Feliciano...bien qu'il était également un dragon, pouvait-il supporter cette lourde charge millénaire ? Les dragons étaient censés être immortels. Mais le temps de leur Nonno tirait sur la fin. Le Sceau avait coûté leur Peau aux Dragons et la vie aux Mages.

Combien de temps durera le sien ? Etait-il prêt pour sa destinée ?

Contrée de l'Ouest, palais du dragon de l'automne, Allemagne.

L'ambiance dans le palais de l'Automne était plus austère. Ludwig se réveilla avec une rigueur martiale, fit le nettoyage de fond en comble dans sa chambre, puis il diposa son sac de voyage préparé la veille lorsque quelques coups retentirent à sa porte.

-Vous êtes prêt, Ludwig ?

-Ja, tu peux rentrer Lars.

Le protecteur du dragon fit son apparition. Le neerlandais s'était aussi chargé d'un sac identique à son maître.

-Je passerais à l'Autel avant. Annonça l'allemand.

-Comme vous le souhaitez.

En chemin, ils passèrent devant une chambre qui avait été scellée depuis des années.

Personne, pas même les domestiques, n'était autorisé à poser un pied dans la chambre du Traître, de l'Hybride maudit, de celui qui de son plein gré s'était allié à la maison ennemie. Du frère de Ludwig.

L'allemand ne jeta même pas un coup d'oeil à la porte qu'il avait tant franchi quand il était petit et effrayé, pour trouver du réconfort chez son grand frère. Il entendait encore les racontards dans les couloirs « cela s'est toujours vu à son physique, il n'était pas comme Herr Manfried. Il avait l'apparence d'un démon ! »

Ludwig n'accordait aucune importance à ces racontards. Et depuis que Gilbert avait montré à tous ses vices, ni lui ni son père n'avait prononcé son nom.

Ludwig traverda les couloirs, puis la Cour Centrale avant d'entrer enfin dans le Sanctuaire de l'Automne. Lars s'arrêta devant les portes et l'allemand pénétra dans le lieu sacré.

Ludwig marchait dans la longue allée de pierre, délimitée par les quelques bancs de bois mis à la disposition des pélerins. Il passa à côté du pupitre sur lequel son père était habitué à dispenser sa chaire, du temps où il était _matériellement_ vivant. Et enfin il atteint les portes scellées. C'était deux lourdes portes bois sur lesquelles était gravée une immense tête de dragon. Nul n'était autorisé à traverser ces portes. Et le bois avait été benie lui même par le dragon de l'Automne, pas même une incendie pourrait en venir à bout. Sauf si l'incendie était déclenché par un Feu Dragon.

Derrière ses lourdes portes, reposait le corps humain du Dragon de l'Automne. Ludwig reposa ses deux mains sur ss portes et médita un bref instant. Une seule fois ce sanctuaire avait été profané. C'était la nuit où Gilbert commis Le Crime. Ludwig était trop jeune à ce époque. Il n'était qu'un dragonneau d'une dizaine d'année et n'avait pas bien saisi la situation. Aujourd'hui, dans toute l'Allemagne on était indigné, dans toute l'Allemagne était déçu. Toute l'Allemagne criait à la vengeance. Le peuple avait été trahi par le Dragon Gilbert. Gilbert qui était devenu un apatride. Gilbert qu'on avait banni par le Saint Feu du Dragon de l'Automne lui même. Gilbert qu'on comparait désormais à une divinité nordique.

Ludwig promena son regard bleu glacé sur les lieux autour de lui.

Même s'il s'était écoulé dix ans, les lieux portaient encore les cicatrices du Combat qui avait opposé son Père à son frère. Ludwig n'avait jamais su si Gilbert avait survécu ou s'il s'était enfui. Il avait disparu. Et depuis ce jour Ludwig n'avait ouvert son cœur à personne et parlait peu. Il s'était véritablement renfermé sur lui même et démontrait de l'intérêt que pour le travail.

Quelques semaines après cet incident Lars avait été engagé. Bien qu'il était humain, le néerlandais était l'un des meilleurs gardes du corps et l'un des plus cupides. Il aimait travailler dur et bien pour gagner plus d'argent.

Une étrange amitié s'était nouée entre Ludwig et Lars. Lars n'appelait jamais Ludwig par son titre, Héritier Draconique Beilschmidt, mais simplement par Ludwig tandis que l'allemand tutoyait et parfois sortait en ville en compagnie du néerlandais.

Le néerlandais avait même poussé le vice jusqu'au bout en faisant tester à Ludwig les herbes spéciales qu'il faisait venir de son pays.

L'allemand n'avait testé qu'une fois.

Par contre, jamais Lars n'aurait pu remplacer son grand frère, même après dix ans de loyaux services.

Ludwig sortit, son protecteur l'attendait. Il avait semblé pensif.

-ëtes vous prêt, Ludwig ?

-Ja, allons y.

Une pause.

-A quoi pensais tu Lars ?

-Je m'embarque dans une mission magique, donc il faudrait penser aux heures supplémentaires, aux désagréments pour le voyage...

-Je me disais aussi. Tu ne changeras jamais.

A vrai dire, en dix années, Lars avait amassé tellement d'argent qu'il aurait pu vivre sans travailler, vivre dans un domaine entouré de tulipes et s'offrir le meilleur tabac et les plus belles femmes tous les jours. Néanmoins c'était par mauvaise foi et affection pour Ludwig que le néerlandais restait à ses côtés.

-Et vous, vous étiez plus mignon quand vous étiez plus petit.

-Lars...

Les deux compères se dirigèrent vers la salle du Trône. Manfried les attendait déjà. Les deux jeunes hommes posèrent un pied au sol, cependant Lars ne baissa pas la tête pour autant.

-Père. Murmura Ludwig.

-Relevez vous. Êtes vous prêts ?

-Ja .

Manfried s'approcha de Ludwig. Ce dernier s'aperçut que pour la première fois depuis des années son père avait repris cours avec la réalité tangible.

Manfried s'ouvrit également. Il saisit son fils par les épaules et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Ludwig.

-Réussis ta mission, fils. Chasse les ténèbres. Et..

Manfried s'arrpêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais il se tut et se tourna vers Lars qui fut surpris d'être saisi au niveau de l'avant bras pour une franche accolade du si froid et austère Dragon de l'Autimne Manfried.

-Jusqu'ici tu as assurré du bon travail. Continue Lars.

Lars, hocha simplement la tête et s'approcha de Ludwig.

Manfried leur prit tout les deux la main et un éclair, ils disparurent.

Contrée du Nord, Ukraine.

Katyusha Braginski était une fugitive. C'était une Dragonne, une descendante du Dragon Hiver mais depuis une année elle avait quitté le sanctuaire du Dragon de l'Hiver. C'était l'une des premières à avoir senti la vague de folie s'accroître dans tous le pays. Tout lui avait paru suspect. L'attitude de son frère qui changeait au fil des ans, les rapprochements entre sa propre maison et celle la famille royale. Elle sentait qu'il se préparait quelque chose.

Katyusha faisait tout ce qu'il était alors dans ses maigres pouvoirs. Jours et nuits elle dégageait en permanence son énergie pour tenter de contenir au mieux les effluves de chaos.

Sauf que la Dragonne ne pouvait faire plus. Elle n'avait pas encore atteint son éveil et se rendre dans les contrées plus au sud pour demander conseil aux autres dragons aurait été impossible.

On l'aurait tuée bien avant.

Heureusement Katyusha Braginski n'était pas seule et disposait d'une alliée, qui régulièrement s'assurait qu'il ne manquait rien à la Dragonne ukrainienne.

Un matin, alors que Katyusha se préparait à donner le petit déjeuner à son alliée, elle remarqua que la chambre était vide, le lit défait.

Cela ne choqua pas l'aînée. Elle avait senti une vague d'énergie draconique les envelopper la nuit précédente. Emplie d'une énergie nouvelle, Katyusha se posta et reprit son travail.

-Ainsi, tu as été Appelée ?

Contrée de l'Est, Palais impérial de Chine.

Leur voyage leur avait pris des semaines, mais tous les éléments de la nature leur avait été favorables pour que leur périple jusqu'en Chine soit le plus court possible.

Les dragons et leurs protecteurs étaient arrivés les premiers et aussitôt avaient été pris en charge par les trois dragons asiatiques. Yao ne devait pas se montrer avant que leurs compagnons humains et magiques ne viennent les rejoindre. Les trois dragons asiatiques mettaient ainsi le palais à la disposition totale des dragons pour éviter leur ennuis et dans les journées ils leur proposaient de s'entrainer ensemble. Plutôt que de vivre isolé, Feliciano, Kiku et Ludwig s'étaient liés d'amitié tandis que Romano se faisait suivre par Im Yong Soo.

Les relations s'étaient établies : Romano ne convenait pas au goût du dragon germanique au vu de son témpérament et ce dernier se jurait qu'il se vengerait de l'allemand une fois le monde sauvé.

Les deux protecteurs humains des dragons ne s'entendaient pas très bien.

La première fois que les dragons s'étaient rencontrés, Antonio s'était adressé à Lars, il était venu le saluer, rayonnant de sourire et de bonne humeur en lui tendant la main :

-Amigo, je suis Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Lars ne l'avait pas saisie et d'un ton sec l'avait rappelé à l'ordre.

-Lars.

Depuis Lars et Antonio ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole et le néerlandais s'entrainait en solitaire puisque les entrainements draconiques ne lui étaient pas accessibles. Aucun des deux protecteurs d'ailleurs ne sauraient dire en quoi consistaient ces entrainements particuliers...

Antonio dédiait ses journées à s'entrainer, mais aussi découvrir les moindres parcelles de connaissances dans les rares livres qu'il trouvait écrits dans la langue hetalienne. Et lorsqu'il le pouvait il passait le plus de temps possible avec Romano. Il remarquait qu'à part la compagnie de Im Yong Soo, son maître était bien seul.

Etrangement, tous les autres appelés arrivèrent en même temps . Antonio fut soulagé de voir qu'il y avait d'autres humains.

Ils se présentèrent brièvement les uns et les autres lors d'un dîner commun et tous regagnèrent leur chambre.

Il n' y eut pas d'incident notable. Si ce n'est que lorsque tous pénétrèrent le palais de Yao, Antonio s'était fait presque attaqué par l'un des vampires, Marian. Ou plutôt au moment où Antonio pénétra dans la pièce, le vampire avait montré ses crocs tout en feulant comme un chat. Puis lorsque Marian avait repris le contrôle de lui même il s'était excusé auprès de l'espagnol et tous s'était relaxé.

Elisaveta avait eu une réaction similaire mais elle put la retenir au prix d'un froncement de sourcils.

Le Danois par contre s'était montré sceptique face aux deux vampires, tout comme Francis l'était.

Natalya ne s'était adressée à personne.

Enfin tous prirent le repas du soir, puis sans en savoir plus sur leurs compagnons, tous s'étaient mis au lit.

Le lendemain, les trois dragons les avaient fait venir dans la pièce où Yao s'apprêtait à se dévoiler, pour la première fois, à ses invités. Le chinois se parait d'une tenue compliquée pour l'occasion, il était assisté par un Hong Kongais pour une fois sérieux.

-Il en manque un. Avait lâché Yao dissimulant du mieux qu'il put la lassitude qui le tiraillait.

-Devons nous, genre, l'attendre ?

-Son esprit est trop rongé par les Tenèbres je le crains. Au mieux nous pouvons rectifier sa trajectoire.

-Au final,genre, seuls les Dragons nous importent ?

-Hum.. non, les Dragons seront ceux qui scelleront de nouveau notre menace mais ils n'ont pas encore atteint leur Eveil. Seuls ces humains et ces créatures magiques peuvent les aider et les protéger. Ils seront la carapace de nos Dragons, jusqu'à temps que leurs écailles soient suffisamenet solides et leurs ailes suffisament fortes pour les porter Et n'oublie pas le mental, jeune dragon aru.

Les Héros se trouvaient assis dans une sorte de petit temple où seule se dressait une statue des quatre Dragons.

Enfin Yao pénétra dans la pièces et tous eurent le souffle coupé. La puissance irradait d'elle même du corps du Chinois. Les dragons ne semblaient pas très étonnés par tant de démonstration de pouvoir.

Les Appelés du Dragon du Printemps se levèrent à son approche.

-Bienvenue mes Amis ! Je suis Wang Yao, le Dragon du Printemps.

Le Dragon s'inclina légèrement.

-Je vous ai cherché, tous, chacun d'entre vous, durant des mois, avant de vous appeler. Vous avez peut être interprêté les signes, mais une menace guette de nouveau l'harmonie de notre monde. J'ai peur que le démon Hiver revienne à la vie. Le Sceau est en train de se brîser.

Tous retirent une exclamation de surprise. Le pire était en train de se réaliser !

Profitant de ce bref instant de surprise, Yao ouvrit son esprit et une image mentale unique s'imposa dans les esprits de ses invités.

C'était les Quatre Dragons, sous leur véritable apparence. Tous reconnurent la forme de Yao, qu'ils avaient déjà vue dans leur vision, même s'ils restaient encore impresionnés par la forme du Dragon du Printemps. Le Dragon de l'Ete était le plus fin, d'une couleur qui avait les mêmes nuances que le coucher du soleil. Il était un camaïeu d'orange. Le Dragon de l'Automne était plus impressionant, tout de muscle, sa couleur bleue-gris ainsi sa forme rappelait le métal. Il était même le plus effrayant des quatre .

Et enfin Hiver.

Contrairement à ce que les légendes prétendait, Hiver n'était pas le plus « monstrueux ». C'était un Dragon imposant, aux membres épais et au regard foudroyant. Il était couleur brume et ses griffes blanches rappelaient les dangereux blizzard de Russie.

Le Printemps était la Terre, L'Ete était le feu, l'Automne était le Vent, l'Hiver était l'eau.

-Depuis la nuit ds temps, les Quatre Dragons ont pour mission d'assurer l'équilibre dans ce monde. Commença Yao.

-Or il y a cinquante ans, Hiver a perdu la notion même de notre mission et a invité le Chaos sur notre Terre.

L'image changea. On voyait le Dragon Hiver s'attaquer direcement aux trois autres.

-Les hommes et les créatures, qui jusqu'à cette époque, vivaient en parfaite harmonie se sont dressés les uns contre les autres et les Jours Sanglants ont commencé. L'influence néfaste d'Hiver a déchiré des amis, et des familles. La mort, le chaos, la peur, la maladie et tout ce qui a de plus mauvais se sont emparés du monde. Le massacre n'eut prit fin que grâce au sacrifice des deux Mages les plus puissantes et grâce aux Pouvoirs des Trois Dragons. Nous avons affronté Hiver.

Cette fois ci l'image présenta deux femmes magnifiques qui aidaient les Dragons tout en menaçant le Renégat de leur sceptre.

-Mater, murmura le grec si bas que seuls les dragons et les vampires l'entendirent.

-Nous ne pouvions pas tuer Hiver. S'il ne le faisions, alors l'Hiver serait mort avec lui et l'ordre cosmique aurait été irrémédiablement bouleversé. Nous ne pouvions que le sceller. Dans cette œuvre, nos amies ont perdu leur vie. Et nous, notre Peau.

L'image montra les deux femmes se consumer tandis que les Dragons redevinrent des humains.

-Nous avions du abandonner une large partie de nos pouvoirs ainsi que notre forme draconique pour ne devenir que de simple humains. Heureusement nous avions eu des descendants, dont les pouvoirs draconiques sont intactes au fond d'eux.

Yao désigna alors les dragons dans la pièce.

-Kiku, Kaoru, Im Yong Soo, descendants des Dragons du Printemps. Lovino et Feliciano, descendant du dragon de l'Ete, Ludwig descendant du Dragon de l'Automne.

Les yeux de Natalya n'avaient quitté ceux de Yao, mais le chinois reprit déjà son récit :

-Nous avions réussit à sceller Hiver et la paix était revenue, même si le traumatisme d'une telle période a conduit à rupture définitive entre l'harmonie des humains et des créatures magiques. Des relents de cette époque substistent encore malheureusement.

Mathias baissa la tête s'excuserait aurpès de Marian et d'Elisaveta.

-Nous avions vécu puis nous sommes morts comme des humains. Sauf que notre magie n'était pas totalement partie avec nous, puisque nos esprits ont pu rester sur cette Terre. Nous n'avons aucune réalité tangible maintenant. Mon cas est un peu différent car j'ai été désigné par mes pairs pour garantir la paix sur Hetalia. Si je suis dans une situation intermédiaire uniquement dans l'enceinte de mon palais, mes pairs ne peuvent que rarement revenir dans notre réalité tangible. c'est pour cela que nous avons fait appel à vous. Une nouvelle vague de Folie s'abat sur Hetalia. Et mes espions ont confirmé mes doutes. L'Héritier des Braginski, Ivan Braginski, le petit fils du Dragon de l'Hiver est décidé à venger sa maison et apporté de nouveau les Ténèbres sur notre monde. Descendant Dragons, nous vous confions une mission : atteignez votre Eveil et achevez notre travail amorcé cinquante ans auparavant. Empêchez le sceau de se brîser.

Chacun d'entre vous a sa place. Humains, Homme-Chat, Vampires et autres créatures, seuls vous êts aptes à protéger les descendants Dragons et à les accompagner dans leur voyage. Vous avez été Elus, vous êtes les Héros !

Yao se tu pendant un moment. Le silence était un mur de cristal dans le temple mais aucun des invités ne désiraient le brîser . Le silence était trop fantastique.

-Le monde, Hetalia, les dragons tous...nous avons besoin que vous alliez en Russie, dans le Sanctuaire de l'Hiver pour arrêter Ivan et préserver le Sceau, aru.

L'expression de Yao se radoucit.

-Je le répète, vous n'avez pas été choisis aux Hasard. Et nous ne sommes pas Trois Grands Dragons à s'être trompés. Certains d'entre vous ont même reçu de notre part une infime partie de notre Energie afin combler aux mieux les faiblesses dont ils étaient la proie.

Yao ponctua cette phrase en regardant tout à tour Marian et Mathias.

-Tandis que d'autres bénéficient de celle-ci depuis quelques années.

Ajouta t-il en regardant Antonio.

-Maintenant Appelés, je vous invite à rester dans ce Palais pour une semaine. Pendant cette semaine vous réfléchirez à cet Appel. Naturellement vous êtes libres de partir si le cœur vous décourage de continuer sur cette route. A l'issue de cette période, j'entendrais votre décision ! Conlut la Chinois en quittant la pièce, un air impérial et magistral peint sur le faciès.

Temple du Dragon du Printemps, une semaine plus tard.

De la salle d'à côté, Yao observait les Heros entrer dans la pièce et s'installer. Comme il s'y attendait presque tous y était.

-Il manque toujours une personne, siffla l'esprit-Dragon.

Pour une entrée plus rayonnante, le Dragon opta pour une apparition spontannée.

Il laissa filer un moment de silence et tel une fleur qui éclot, il apparu dans la salle.

-Avez vous pris votre décision ?

Comme un seul homme, les Héros se prosternèrent et une même voix retentit dans la salle.

-Nous irions, où vous le souhaiteriez !

Yao hocha la tête et se tourna vers son descendant.

-Kiku, en temps que mon successeur et Héritier Dragon , je te somme d'accomplir ton destin et d'accompagner les Protecteurs au delà des terres de Chine !

La japonais ne put retenir une petite exclamation de surprise.

-Que vôtre périple commence maintenant !

Dans leur esprit, tous entendirent trois Dragons rugir.

* * *

Notes de Nanashi : je vous livre ainsi le deuxième chapitre de cette série inédite. Le chapitre 3 est en cours de rédaction (j'en suis déjà à plus de 3000mots) mais je ne pense pas le publier dans l'immédiat. Si le chapitre 2 a été ublié plus tôt c'est parceque j'apprécie de mettre les deux premiers chapitres assez proches dans le temps quand je lance une série.

Je vous remercie de votre accueil qui a été plus que favorable (même Révolte n'a pas reçu une réception aussi bonne). Ce chapitre est peut être apparu comme moins bon que le premier mais il était nécessaire pour présenter brièvement tous les acteurs importants de cette série ainsi que le background. Ainsi le début de leur quête ne démarre véritablement que dans le prochain chapitre. Et oui ca va être le foin !

(BTW : j'apprécie de voir que d'autres fans de Saint Seiya rejoignent ma bannière... Dans ce chapitre je vous assure que la référence au Cristal Wall n'était pas voulue et que je m'en suis rendue compte qu'APRES relecture)


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia appartient à maître Hidekaz Himaruya.

La légende des Dragons

Chapitre 3 : Des premiers affrontements et des Héros.

**Contrée de l'Est, Empire de Chine. **

Cela faisait dix jours maintenant que les Héros marchaient vers le Nord. Les relations qui n'avaient pu être faites au Palais s'étaient nouées sur la route. Pour les trois descendant-Dragons c'était une situation totalement étrangère et nouvelle. Aucun d'eux ne pensait devoir faire face à leur destin aussi rapidement et soudainement. En tant que dragons ils avaient souvent vécu à l'écart, dans leur Palais et leur Temple, auprès de leur Ancêtre, protégés des dangers derrière les murailles.

Pour Ludwig, le Descendant-Dragon de l'Automne, c'était la première fois qu'il devait composer avec autant de gens, et surtout de gens aussi différents les uns que les autres. En réaction à cette situation imprévue, l'allemand affichait une expression et une attitude similaires à celles de son père, néanmoins le jeune Descendant-Dragon de l'Eté, Feliciano avait réussi à faire fondre la bavière invisible autour du dragon et le suivait comme son ombre.

Ludwig s'adressait en priorité également au Descendant-Dragon du Printemps Kiku. Cette relation s'expliquait surtout par les semaines qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Feliciano et Kiku .

Seul le néerlandais du groupe devinait que sous cette carapace autoritaire, l'allemand tentait de cacher sa timidité. D'ailleurs Lars ne manquait pas de charier son maître à ce propos lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

Les deux descendant-Dragons de l'Eté s'étaient intégrés de manières bien différentes malgré leur fraternité.

Si Feliciano avait séduit tout le monde et s'était fait adopté par tout le monde, c'était tout le contraire pour Romano. L'Italien était bien plus maladroit avec les relations humaines que son frère et son franc parler ne lui attirait guère la sympathie de ses compagnons, bien que ses éternelles disputes avec son frère et son protecteur les amusaient.

Quant à Kiku, il avait été réellement surpris par l'annonce de son Ancêtre. Il était conscient qu'il était le successeur direct de Yao, néanmoins il s'était attendu à ce que le Dragon du Printemps envoie plutôt son cousin Im Yong Soo ou Kaoru. Les deux étaient plus aguerris à ce genre de mission, et étaient plus téméraires. Mais c'est avec honneur qu'il avait accepté la mission sacrée et maintenant il menait les Héros à travers la Chine, son katana attaché fièrement à son côté.

Bravement le Japonais tentait de se consacrer à sa mission, et d'éloigner son attention vers un certain trouble.

Yao et lui avaient en commun de vouer un culte à une certaine espèce féline.

Le pauvre japonais devait donc subir le vision d'un Homme-Chat, tous les jours. Et l'air éternellement endormi ainsi que l'attitude somnolante d'Héraclès ne l'aidaient guère.

Francis, Mathias et Antonio s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus. Leur caractère à chacun s'accordaient. La nature charmeuse de Francis, le caractère expansif de Mathias et la nature joviale d'Antonio s'étaient trouvés. Il leur fallut dix jours pour se rendre compte qu'ils avaient du être frères dans une autre vie. Mathias s'était rapproché de Francis également par la similarité de leur histoire et Francis esperait tant ne jamais revoir son Arthur métamorphosé en bête. Comme il comprenait le danois. Etrangement Mathias s'était approché de Lars au point de pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec le néerlandais sans se trouver en danger immédiat.

Berwald, bien qu'il ne suscitait aucune malice chez ses acolytes, n'attirait pas leur sympathie également. Il avait bien du mal à communiquer et son expression de marbre les impressionnait.

Seul Mathias parvenait à briser cette face mais pour stimuler la violence chez le suédois. Un accord tacite avait été passé entre tous : il était sage de tenir le danois éloigné du suédois.

Etrangement Lars et Berwald s'entendaient plutôt bien également. Grands ( même si Lars était légèrement plus petit que Berwald), blonds , admirant le même silence et arborant la même mine patibulaire.

Heraclès parlait peu et semblait toujours dans les nuages. Mais il entretenait des rapports plutôt bons avec le reste du groupe.

Elisaveta avait fondu pour les deux frères italiens qu'elle trouvait adorables. Elle se montrait même partiuclièrement maternelle avec Feliciano. Néanmoins la vampire ne devait pas être sous estimée sous son apparence frêle, elle cachait bien sa puissance et ceux qui l'avaient courtisée de manière un peu trop libertine à son goût en avaient fait l'amère expérience.

Marian lui était plus en retrait. Depuis son accident avec Antonio, le Bulgare s'était rapproché de lui et appréciait les conversations qu'il entretenait avec l'espagnol. Sa nature un peu cynique était attirée par l'aspect solaire du protecteur des dragons de l'été.

Seule Natalia, la mystérieux,la neigeuse Natalia restait inacessible et glaciale à ses compagnons. Indéchiffrable, elle paressait chercher à éviter tout contact avec eux. Pour autant ce n'était pas la même timidité maladroite dont souffraient Ludwig, Romano et Berwald. Ce n'était pas non plus parce que visiblement elle était la plus jeune d'entre eux. C'était pour une raison plus profonde...pour une raison qui se lisait dans son aura.

Natalia demeurait silencieuse. Elle ne les suivait pas. Elle suivait sa route.

Pourtant comme eux Natalia avait prêté serment à Yao. Personne ne pouvait en douter.

Or Natalia était d'ascendance Russe.

Elle était issue de la nation qui avait tourné dos au monde, de la nation où tout avait commencé. Et de la nation où tout se terminerait. Dans sa mère patrie, le destin du monde se jouerait.

Tous sentirent à regret ce pincement au cœur, ce sentiment de préjugé, qui bien que les morales clamaient « ne la juge pas par sa nationalité », tous sentirent ce sentiment de préjugé subsister dans leur esprit.

Une légère pointe de culpabilité tâchait leur relation donc. Comme Francis et Mathias avaient ressentis vis à vis de Marian et d'Elisaveta quand ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils étaient tout deux des vampires.

Cependant tous connaissaient le poids de leur mission et aucun ne permettait que d'aussi sombres et futiles sentiments entachèrent leur mission.

Des liens troubles s'étaient naturellement formés. Une hiérarchie officieuse s'était construite dans les esprits.

Les Descendant-Dragons avaient l'ascendant sur leur compagnons vampires, créatures fantastiques ou humains. Pour le moment Kiku était celui qui menait le groupe à travers la contrée de l'Asie. Cependant il jouait plus le guide plutôt que celui de véritable chef. Du reste, cette charge semblait mettre le Japonais mal à l'aise.

Ludwig, d'abord pour un souci d'ordre, prit peu à peu le pas sur tout le monde.

Et il était senti que tous serait sur le point de l'admettre : Ludwig était leur chef.

Et lorsqu'ils pénétreraient tous sur le territoire Russe, Natalia sera la guide.

/

Depuis dix jours, les héros voyageaient de manière bien bohème.

Leur vie avait été rythmée par la vie de camps, les tours de gardes, les journées de voyage interminables et enfin la camaraderie.

Le onzième soir, l'ambiance avait changé. A l'heure du repas ils s'étaient tous regroupés autour du feu de camps pendant que Francis et Feliciano cuisinaient. Feliciano aidait Francis à préparer le dîner. Au début tous avaient procédé à un tour de rôle et même Ludwig avait assumé cette charge. Curieusement depuis leur passage, l'Italien, puis par la suite le Français avaient été assigné d'office comme cuisiniers. Le feu crépitait, et certains d'entre eux sentaient les effluves de sommeil les envahir. Cependant la patience du petit Italien était à bout. Depuis onze jours qu'il se retenait. Depuis onze jours qu'il livrait contre lui même un combat acharné. Depuis onze jours qu'il...

-Non, n'y pense même pas !

Tous, même Lars et Natalia regardaient d'où provenait cet éclat. Romano s'était levé, les joues rouges.

Feliciano tourna sa tête vers lui :

-Mais fratello …

-Pas de fratello qui tienne ! Tu comptes les préparer comment ?

-Pour la farine...on peut !

-On n'utilisera jamais un truc pareil. Et pour les fabriquer je te rappelle qu'il faut les …

-Tu as raison il nous manque un four, Avoua le petit Italien, les larmes aux yeux, une moue contrite peinte sur le visage.

Devant l'expression abasourdie que les autres arboraient, Feliciano expliqua ce qui venait de se produire.

-Mon fratello et moi on parvient à se parler par télépathie. Fratello s'est énervé car il ne veut pas qu'on fasse de pasta. Mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de pasta !

-Pour la dernière Feli j'ai dit non !

Antonio adressa un regard désolé à l'ensemble de ses compagnons :

-Ils sont toujours pas comme ça, ils m'épuisent ces petits !

Romano vira rouge pivoine et envoya de la terre sur l'espagnol.

-Vas tu femrer ta bouche, toi simple serviteur !

-Il faudrait le penser à le dire à Ludwig quand il reviendra. Cette compétence peut être utile. Affirma Elisaveta.

Puis elle ajouta sur un ton mielleux.

-Mais vous pouvez vraiment tout entendre ? Comment cela se passe ?

-On dialogue en fait... Et quand l'un de nous deux a une émotion forte, l'autre frère la ressent. Pourtant on est pas jumeaux...veeh Expliqua Feliciano.

-Pas réactions forte, ca couvre quels domaines exactement ? Continua la vampire, une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux.

-Et bien ca va..

-Tais toi abruti ! Tu ne vois pas que c'est pour son intérêt personnel qu'elle a posé cette questions ! Le réprima sévèrement Romano.

-mais il n'y avait pas de mal à répondre à cette question. Tente de défendre Feliciano.

La suite du repas se déroula sans accident, si ce n'est qu'un Romano qui bougonnait dans son coin en se plaignant d'avoir un frère aussi incapable que le sien mais aussi que ce frère était doué dans les domaines où lui échouait.

Le repas se prit dans un silence religieux qui ne se fit briser qu'une seconde fois

Heraclès en fut la cause.

Après avoir posé son bol, le grec avait lâché un énorme baillement avant de se rouler en boule. Puisqu'il se trouvait aux côtés de Kiku et d'Elisaveta, lorsqu'il se mis en position sa queue chatouilla ses deux compagnons, provoquant de manière involontaire une teinte rosée sur les joues de porcelaine du Japonais, tandis que la vampire jeta un œil intéressé à ses deux compagnons masculins.

Le Japonais dut faire semblant d'être occupé à finir son bol de nourriture pour tenter de dissimuler sa gêne.

Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas été fin, le Grec rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que tout le monde épiait sa réaction.

Le Grec finit par lâcher sur un ton monocorde :

-Désolé. Envie de dormir.

En fermant les yeux il ajouta.

-Quand cette histoire sera finie, je ferais une sieste tous les jours sur mon temple natal en Grèce. Profiter du soleil.

Il eut un nouveau silence pendant lequel tous se concertèrent du regard. Etrangement Marian rompit de nouveau le silence.

-Je te rejoindrais.

L'intervention de Marian obligea tout le monde à le regarder. Oui, ils avaient bien entendu : le discret vampire venait de dire qu'il se prélasserais en Grèce sous un soleil de plomb.

Le vampire ajouta d'un ton reveur :

-Même si cela fait plusieurs siècles que j'ai été transformé en vampire, le soleil me reste encore nuisible. Cela fait tant de siècles que j'ai été séparé de l'astre solaire. Jusqu'à l'Appel du Dragon de Printemps, je pouvais sortir sans être couvert mais le soleil me provoquait des nausées. Si j'étais couvert il ne me procurait qu'un sentiment de gêne vague. Mais si je restais trop longtemps...je devenais trop vulnérable et j'étais la proie de malaises. Puis j'ai été touché par la Vision. Comme vous, sauf que je me suis réveillé et je pouvais de nouveau redécouvrir des sensations humaines que j'avais perdu définitivement lors de ma transformation.

Tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres du vampire, celui-ci regarda Elisaveta.

-Tu es une Sang Pure. Je le reconnais à ton odeur. Pendant des siècles j'ai été nourri gracieusement au Sang Pur d'un vampire, et même avec cela je ne pouvais pas profiter pleinement de la journée. Etant une sang pure tu peux sortir à ta guise. Ainsi tu ne comprendrais pas cette sensation ?

Puis il ajouta pour lui même.

-Il m'a manqué le soleil.

-Oye Amigo ! Antonio attira son attention. Si tu veux, je dormirai la sieste avec toi !

-On dit...faire la sieste et pas dormir la sieste, on ne parle pas ta langue ici ! S'énerva Romano !

-Oh Lovino est si mignon qu'il a retenu les leçons de grammaire ! S'extasia Antonio.

-Je suis ton maître...STRONZO !

Et le changement s'opéra. Les esprits s'ouvrirent et enfin on se sentit plus léger les uns avec les autres.

Finalement Mathias fit quelque chose qui aurait étonné même ceux qui le connaissaient le plus.

Il se plaça devant Elisaveta et Marian puis s'inclina.

-Je voudrais m'excuser aurpès de vous deux. J'ai été froid avec vous alors qu'il n' y avait aucune raison. Je l'ai été parce que vous êtes des vampires. Ca n'excuse rien mais regardez.

Mathias ouvrit son col et montra un bout de son épaule où le haut des quatre cicatrices était bien net.

-Cela a du être une vilaine blessure. Grimaça Francis.

-Mon ….compagnon. Il y a plusieurs mois de cela, je vivais encore heureux dans un cottage au Danemark avec son petit frère et lui. Nous étions heureux tous les trois, Lukas était mage et suite à une attaque de troll un peu trop rude, il s'est reposé, j'ignore comment cela s'est produit mais Lukas a été changé en vampire. Je n'ai pas vu le responsable de cet acte mais quand j'ai retrouvé mon Lukas, il était déjà trop tard. Je combattais une bête furieuse, assoiffée de sang. Et ainsi s'acheva notre ultime entrevue. Lukas a du entendre quelque chose car il s'est dégagé de moi et s'est enfui en suivant une forme... certainement son créateur. Depuis je me méfie des gens de votre espèce.

-Ton compagnon était un mage ? Demande Elisaveta.

Cette partie l'intriguait. De mémoire de Sang pur, il n'existait qu'un seul vampire qui était également un Mage.

-Oui et un mage puissant. Je ne comprends pas comment...

Francis entoura de son bras les épaules du danois. Lui n'allait pas révéler aux autres son histoire.

-Il y a une chance que ton compagnon soit encore en vie. Et même un moyen de le faire redevenir humain. Annonça Elisaveta. Mais il faudrait que j'en parle à Heraclès. De ce que j'ai compris, contunua t-elle en désignant du menton le grec qui dormait, c'est un mage très puissant.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon ami. Si tu es avec nous, c'est qu'il y a encore un espoir. Le Dragon du Printemps t'a choisi non ?

-Oui tu as raison...Jusqu'à présent mon épaule me démangeait comme un chien mais là je me sens comme un homme neuf. Hey Lars, quand tout ça sera fini, je t'échange trois bières contre ton tabac.

-Sans façons. Répondit Le néerlandais.

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Et tous s'endormirent sur ces paroles, la dernière à fermer les yeux fut Natalia.

/

Le réveil, pour le lendemain fut plus mouvementé. Ludwig s'était réveillé tôt tandis qu'Elisaveta et Francis veillaient. Le Dragon s'était adressé au français, toujours formel. Même s'il se chuchotait que Ludwig devrait prendre la tête du groupe, l'allemand dans sa rigueur toute militaire voulu savoir comment s'était passé leur nuit. Puis dans la discussion Francis aborda l'étrange lien qui connectait Romano et Feliciano

Et là ce fut le drame.

-FELICIANO !

Ludwig...réveilla tout le camps et pas seulement l'italien qui dormait encore. À l'entente du changement de ton dans la voix du dragon de l'automne tous se mirent au pas et tous aidèrent à préparer le camps.

-vee ...Doitsu ?

Depuis que Feliciano passait du temps avec le japonais, il nommait Ludwig par le surnom Doitsu. La première fois que ses compagnons l'avaient entendu l'appeler ainsi, environ une dizaine de prières avait été faite pour le salut de l'Italien.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu partageais ce lien avec Romano ?

-Doisu...pas eu l'occasion de le montrer...veee.

Ludwig soupira.

-Je propose maintenant que l'on fasse régulièrement des réunions où l'on fera le point sur notre avancée. Chacun d'entre nous écoutera les autres et tous auront un temps de parole de 8 minutes. Approuvé ?

Un dragon passa.

-Approuvé.

S'il n' y avait toujours pas de guide dans leur petite équipe, Ludwig prenait définitivement la tête du groupe.

/

-Kiku.

Ludwig venait d'interrompre une matinée entière de silence. Les Héros marchaient depuis quelques heures dans des contrées où le bambou se mêlait à la mousse des arbres et de la forêt. Le pasayge échangeait les verdures et les rizières contre les paysages de magnifiques temples dédiés aux Dragons. Pendant cette matinée les Héros se gorgeaient de ces images qu'ils ne voyaient pas chez eux. Leurs oreilles s'impregnaient des sons nouveaux tandis que leur odorat captait certaines saveurs sucrées partiuclières de la Chine.

Et depuis des jours c'était Kiku qui les guidait à travers ces peintures si différentes.

-oui Ludwig-san ?

-Arriverons nous à un village prochainement ? Il nous faudrait refaire nos provisions.

-Juste après cette forêt, en effet il y a un hameau. Nous y trouverons une auberge.

-Enfin je vais dormir dans un vrai lit vee ! S'entousiasma Feliciano.

-Dormir...Répéta le grec.

-J'aimerai voir s'il y a de la cerveza dans ce village ! S'exclama joyeusement Antonio. Qu'en penses tu Lars ?

L'espagnol s'était étalé sur le néerlandais qui l'avait ausitôt repoussé.

-Non.

Puis Lars plongea son regard dans les jades d'Antonio.

-Les gens comme toi, je m'en méfie. Lâcha t-il.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit, l'assemblée écouta alors ce qu'il se disait entre les deux hommes.

-Les gens comme toi qui sourrient tout le temps, ils cachent quelque chose.

Romano s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose lorsqu'Antonio prit la parole, la face rembrunie.

-Non laissez _maître_ Lovino. Lars, sache que que si je sourrie tout le temps c'est qu'un soleil baigne mes terres natales mais aussi qu'un feu intérieur brûle en moi.

L'espagnol ajouta d'un ton plus somnbre.

-Tu t'en renderas compte bien assez vite.

Une aura de flottement et d'incertitude se déposa délicatement sur l'assemblée. Antonio était bien incapable de lire le trouble qu'il avait jeté.

Francis passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sur que ce village doit abriter les meilleurs vins.

Mathias rejoignit son ami.

-Ne partez pas pilier les réserves de bières sans moi !

Du coin d'oeil Ludwig avait suivi la réaction de son protecteur néerlandais. Lars ne ni affecté, ni intrigué par la réaction de l'espagnol.

Un frisson avait parcouru l'échine d'Elisaveta et celle de Marian. Et plus étrangement celle d'Héraclès.

Les Héros marchèrent pendant encore une heure . Enfin une succession de paysages différents laissèrent place à une entrée de ville. Kiku attendit que tout le monde arriva à son niveau avant de s'effacer poliement pour qu'ils puissent apprécier le paysage. Un festival de couleurs s'étalait devant eux ! Les murs des habitations mêlaient avec harmonie le blanc et le rouge tandis que par leur forme recourbée, les toits de jade dispensaient aux peuples leur majesté. La ville était construire sur de l'eau, ainsi plusieurs canaux segmentaient l'ensemble. Des ponts de pierre connectaient les différents endroits entre eux.

En un mot la ville était impressionante.

Ludwig s'attarda un peu à détailler le chef d'oeuvre.

-Kiku ! C'est tellement beau ! J'ai bien envie de prendre une toile et peindre. S'émerveilla Feliciano.

Francis s'accorda sur la beauté du lieu. Le Français montra une autre facette de sa personnalité. Celle de l'amateur des choses belles.

-Il me tarde de goûter votre cuisine. Toute votre cuisine. Ajouta t-il en clignant de l'oeil à Kiku qui détourna le regard, rougissant.

Ludwig ramena l'attention vers lui.

-Nous devrions trouver un endroit pour dormir. Kiku acceptes tu de parler pour nous ?

-Hai !

Même si la langue commune était l'Hetalien, personne ne voulait briser le songe de cette journée.

Ils trouvèrent un établissement assez grands pour les accueillir. Les aubergistes reconnurent Kiku comme le Descendant-Dragon du Printemps et insistèrent pour leur offrir le gîte et couvert. Cependant Francis notait le regard mêlé de crainte et de respect qu'on leur adressait. Si un Descendant-Dragon, entouré d'étrangers et de créatures magiques se tenaient dans leur village, que cela pouvait-il signifier ?

Afin de ne pas abuser de la gentillesse de leurs hôtes Ludwig avança l'idée de partager les chambres. Ainsi se retrouva t-il à devoir partager sa chambre avec Kiku, et Feliciano tandis que Francis devait dormir avec Antonio et Mathias. Natalia et Elisaveta partagèrent la leur, Marian, Heraclès et Berwald avaient obtenu une chambre plus grande dans laquelle ils accueillirent Berwald. Une fois la répartition faite, ils se promenèrent dans la ville ensemble. Et lorsque le soleil se coucha ils retrouvèrent le chemin vers l'auberge. Pendant cette journée un peu particulière ils purent ressouder encore plus leurs liens. Pour la première fois, le caractère de tous ressortèrent t chancun relâcha cette contenance polie qui les bridait depuis le début. C'est dans une franche camaraderie que l'espagnol, le danois et le français débattaient sur quels bières étaient la meilleure entre le bière allemande, belge et néerlandaise tandis que Lars et Berwad s'étaient lancés dans un concours de mutisme, que Ludwig hurlait sur à peu près tout le monde pour tenter de ramener le calme, sauf Natalia dont la présence l'indisposait encore un peu, et que Feliciano s'extasiait devant à peu près toutes les lampions de couleurs différentes. Si le jour la ville était magnifique, de nuit elle était fantastique. Des lampions de couleurs diverses éclairaient les rues. Placés en hauteur, ils évoquaient d'avantage des lucioles dans la nuit claire.

Bientôt la pleine lune avaient pensé les deux vampires.

Kiku, secrètement, se nourrissait des réactions qu'engendrait la visite de cette ville sur ses compagnons.

Cependant le rêve toucha à son fin de manière abrupte.

La terre se mit soudainement à trembler légèrement sous leurs pieds.

Ce simple fait résonna comme un avertissement aux oreilles des Héros. Immédiatement tout le monde s'arrêta et écouta.

La terre trembla de nouveau. Crescendo.

-Que se passe t-il ? Murmura Kiku.

Un feu s'alluma dans la ville, puis un deuxième. Des cris retentirent. Des hurlements de bête leur firent échos.

-Allons y. Proposa Ludwig, courant vers la source du trouble.

Une vision de chaos les accueillit. On venait de briser des parties de certains bâtiments, les précieuses fenêtres de bois étaient réduites à de simples copeaux éparpillés sur le sol.

Du sang était visible et déjà certains humans étaient à terre tandis que d'autres moins blessés tentaient de les soutenir.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demande Ludwig, incrédule.

-Des démons, lui répondit un homme, ils sont passés par là et ont tout sacagé.

-Des démons...

-A L AIIIIDEE ! Entendit-on hurler plus loin.

Ludwig échangea un bref regard avec ses compagnons et aussitôt tout le monde révèla ses armes.

Ludwig se dépêcha vers la nouvelle source de bruit, suivi de près par Kiku, son katana brandi.

Sur une sorte de place publique ils virent des hommes de la ville lutter contre des créatures fantastiques. Ce qui étonna l'assemblée c'st que les créatures n'étaient même pas originaires de la Chine mais parmi elles se trouvaient des trolls qui avaient plus leur place en Norvège, ou des Centaures venus tout droit des folklores grecs.

Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Un détail attira l'attention de Ludwig.

D'autres hommes combattaient aux côtés des créatures fantastiques. Ces hommes saignaient leurs compatriotes même si , comme les créatures fantastiques, on avait un mélange de toutes les nationalités.

Ces hommes, tout comme leur compagnons folkloriques se paraient d'attributs noirs. Etait-ce une sorte d'uniforme ?

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Ludwig ne vit pas arriver vers lui, une flèche qui aurait pu être mortelle.

Lars lui sauva la vie en le poussant vers lui.

-C'est pas le moment de dormir Ludwig. J'suis pas payé à vous laisser mourir. Lâcha t-il sans quitter du regard la forme qui venait de tirer. C'était un archer embusqué et sa capuche rabattue ne permettait . Cela allait être difficile de l'atteindre.

Naturellement tous se mirent en position et s'élancèrent dans la bataille.

Mathias agita sa hache, ainsi qu'Antonio tandis que Francis se battait à l'épée droite. Ils prirent d'assaut les trolls, l'expérience de Mathias aidant .

Kiku , sans s'en rendre compte resta aux côtés du grec. Heraclès, dans une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas, fit apparaître de nulle part, une sorte de sceptre en forme de grande croix. Visiblement, par simple contact avec ce bâton, Heraclès infligeait des dégâts à ses avdersaires, humains et créatures fantastiques. L'Homme-Chat révéla l'aspect combattif de sa personnalité et Kiku se souvint alors que le grec avait mentionné ses années passées à Sparte.

Le grec, avec sa grâce et sa vitesse féline, ainsi que sa force infligeait des dégâts tandis que Kiku opta pour une autre danse.

Il se concentra sur ses cibles et se laissa guider par le vent, katana levé. Sur son chemin, le sang s'écoulait des plaies.

Natalia se battait à l'aide de deux lames courtes qu'elle tenait dans chacune de ses mains. Malgré son apparence délicate, la jeune femme se révelait très efficace dans sa tâche.

Les deux vampires, bien qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement l'usage des armes utilisées par leurs compagnons, se battaient suivant leur instinct animal. Marian et Elisaveta avaient laissé leur ongles devenir de puissantes griffes et s'appuyant sur leur puissance naturelle, ils prêtaient main forte à leurs amis.

Romano protégeait son petit frère grâce à sa lance tandis que Feliciano agitait une sorte de bâton sur lequel il avait accroché un drapeau blanc. Ce sceptre semblait tenir éloigné les assaillants et ausitôt l'italien se mit du côté des victimes pour les protéger.

Le problème songea l'allemand, c'était l'archer.

Il donnait des difficultés à Lars et Berwald. Haut perché, il leur était inaccessible.

Et surtout.

Ses flèches étaient inépuisables. L'arc sombre comme les Ténèbres qu'il tenait, produisait ses propres flèches !

Vérifiant que personne ne venait vers lui, Ludwig se concentra et fit appel à ses maigres pouvoirs draconniques.

Son grand père était l'Automne ! Le Vent :

Ludwig avait hérité des pouvoirs draconniques de son grand père. Même si son contrôle sur cet élément n'était qu'embryonnaire, il devait faire quelque chose !

Ludwig s'était entraîné des années sous la direction de son grand père pour atteindre la maîtrise du Vent. Les semaines passées en Chine avec d'autres dragons l'avaient également aidé. Néanmoins tant qu'il n'était pas Eveillé, il ne pourrait rien faire de plus qu'insister un peu sur la direction de la force de la Nature.

Ludwig sentit les fils d'énergie le parcourir. Faire appel au Vent était si dur !

Après s'être concentré suffisament, il regagna la réalité et admira son œuvre.

Une bourrasque soudaine avait frappé l'Archer, qui, déséquilibré, s'était retrouvé au sol. Sa capuche rabattue révélant la figure d'une homme courts blonds, au visage poupin, et au regard violet si glacial.

-T'no ?

Berwald semblait profondément choqué. Le connaissait-il ? Le suédois lâcha son arme et fit quelques pas vers lui. L'archer lui répondit imméditatement.

-Reste ou tu es Berwald. Je n'aurais aucune hésitation à t'abattre sur le champs !

L'Archer leva son arc et le banda. Une flèche noire apparut.

-Pas si le vent est contre toi ! L'avertit Ludwig et fit une prière mentale pour pouvoir tenir longtemps face à lui .

Dans son esprit il modela le vent pour qu'il se retrouve contre le Finlandais.

-Reviens av'c moi, T'no ! Le supplia Berwald résolu de ne pas lever l'arme contre sa « femme ».

-Tu veux rire ? Tino partit dans un éclat de rire dément. Tu veux rire j'espère, tu mas privé de ma liberté pour m'enchaîner à cette vie de femme au foyer ! Tu espères que je vais te pardonner ?

Tu as exercé un odieux chantage déstiné à me lier à toi ! Où bien je vivais avec toi où alors je mourais. Tu m'as même pris mon identité d'homme ! Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !

Berwald se prit l'étendue de ces mots de manière si brutale qu'il ne répondit rien pendant un moment .

Le Finlandais banda son arc de nouveau mais une flèche rouge apparut. Il changea la direction et la lança face au ciel.

La flèche explosa sur sa trajectoire, devenant une pluie d'étincelles écarlates.

-Il est temps de partir, mais on se reverra Berwald et si tu continue de me suivre, ce sera ta tête sur ma flèche !

Arrivant de nulle part, un énorme et montrueux Cheval dégagea son chemin pour arriver à hauteur du finlandais qui sauta sur son dos.

-TINO !

Berwald reconnu le monstre comme celui qui lui avait éloigner de manière définitive sa femme.

Le Cheval galopait à une vitesse folle mais derrière lui les monstres et les humains corrompus le suivaient.

Puis irréstiblement le calme revint dans la ville détruite. Les gens autour d'eux sortaient de leur habitation, vérifiaient si leurs proches n'étaient pas blessés. Il y avait des pleurs. Des pleurs de soulagement, des pleurs de deséspoir, des pleurs de Berwald.

Heraclès glissa quelques mots à Ludwig.

-Je vais soigner.

Ludwig avait hoché la tête puis ses yeux revinrent sur Berwald. Le grand suédois se tenait à sa place, immobile.

Pas un soubresaut ne secouait ses épaules. Rien.

Ses compagnons le rejoignirent veillant à ne pas le regarder de face.

-T'no. Dit-il. C'est ma femme.

**Contrée de l'Est, dans un pays de l'Europe de l'Est .**

Les souterrains représentaient des kilomètres de galerie. Celles-ci étaient jonchées de prison, de cachots. Des créatures y étaient enfermées. Vash Zwingli traînait sur son épaules l'une d'elle. C'était un vampire des plus basiques. La créature gesticulait mais Vash n'en avait cure.

A bout de patience, le blond la jeta au sol. Il la tira par les cheveux pour mettre sa tête à son niveau.

-Je te plante ce pieu dans le cœur immédiatement si tu ne te tais pas ! Tu parleras quand on te le diras !

Avec violence il cogna sa tête contre le sol et recommença à la traîner.

-Tu perds ton tempérament.

Vash se tourna et inclina la tête, saluant son supérieur.

-J'ai eu tant de mal à la capturer , Commandant. D'habitude je préfère achever mes ennemis sur le terrain de combat.

-C'est valeureux de ta part, Chasseur. Mais nous avions besoin d'elle vivante. Elle a des infos sur les Russes.

Vash se tut et suivit son Maître à l'intérieur des galeries. Son insigne de la Guilde des Chasseur était impeccable. . .

**Contrée du Nord, quelque part en Russie. **

Leurs cris résonnaient dans l'église. Les fenêtres étaient closes et ne laissaient nullement filtrer la lumière. Mais les trois occupants s'en fichaient. Ils y voyaient parfaitement bien.

Sur un banc de pierre Arthur Kirkland était à l'assaut de convulsion. Il retenait péniblement ses cris de souffrance. La bave s'échappait de sa bouche et se mêlait à la sueur. Ses crocs sortis et ses griffes allongées montraient l'état d'extrême frustration dans lequel il était plongé.

Au sol se tenait un autre vampire, dans un état similaire à l'anglais. Matéi était au dessus de lui et lui caressait les cheveux d'un air désolé.

-Ca brûle.

-Ca fait mal, gémit le Norvègien.

-Je sais, mumura d'un air compatissant le Roumain.

Il mit à la hauteur de Lukas un petit bol de bois. Avec ses sens tiraillés, le Norvègien pouvait sentit dans l'épais liquide rouge contenu dans le bol, le roumain avait ajouté des herbes.

-Bois cela te soulagera.

Et Lukas lapa.

/

Le petit mot habituel :

Dans ce chapitre j'ai fait un jeu de mot absolument pourri (au tout début, ceux qui le trouvent auront le droit à un extrait du prochain chapitre ). Je n'ai aucune honte. Mais je suis de bonne composition (osez dire l'inverse) et je vous le prouve en postant ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu (j'avais juste oublié que demain était un jour de congé)

Ps : je poste ce chapitre juste avant de partir travailler (au moment où je tape il me reste 10min pour quitter mon appart:) ), alors j'ai pas vérifié toutes mes fautes donc faites genre elles sont invisibles.

Deux petites remarques : on m'a posé des questions dans les rewiews mais Manfried est bien Germania, Marian est bien Bulgarie, Matéi est bien Roumanie. Et c'est bien un empire en Russie. Pourquoi ais-je dit Royaume ? Je n'en sais rien.

Truc important : l'Allemagne au sens moderne ne s'est formée que vers le XVII ou XVIIIème siècle (faudrait que je vérifie mais je penche pour le XVIIIème) mais pour simplifier je prends la situation géopolitique actuelle transposée dans ce monde fanatsy. Bref je ne m'inspire pas de la géographie moyen âgeuse pour cet UA (un peu comme Révolte en fait).

Sur ce à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre qui est déjà tapé et prêt~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas les droits sur Hetalia et je ne l'ai pas crée.**

**Attention **: chapitre dur et morbide, lecteur sensible vous êtes prévenus.

Ps : j'ai pas mal écouté la chanson _Rasputin_ de Turisas (reprise métal de celle de Boney M) en écrivant le chapitre. Je vous suggère d'écouter simplement l'intro et de penser aux personnages en mode AMV . Elle est juste énorme !

La légende des Dragons

Chapitre 3 : de la cruauté des hommes et des Héros.

_"Antonio, tu sera quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de fort et de courageux. N'aie crainte.  
-Si, mama.  
-Les Dragons savent que tu es un bon garçon, ils auront pitié de ton âme. Ce n'est qu'une épreuve. N'aie pas peur.  
-Pero...mama ! Tengo miedo... Tengo miedo de mi misma [Mais..maman. J'ai peur, j'ai peur de moi même]  
-Je prierais pour le salut de ton âme. Mi hijito. Maintenant va, tu sais ce que tu as à faire.  
__-Gracias, mama."_

_Sobreviviré. [je survivrai]_

**Hetalia, contrée de l'est, Chine, Palais impérial. **

_Une chevelure argentée, une peau de porcelaine. Un visage et un style digne de ces fameuses poupées européennes.  
Des grands yeux violets et des petites lèvres rosées.  
On lui parlait. Des voix s'élevaient dans le rêve de Kaoru mais il comprit sa cette langue râpeuse et gutturale.  
Et il ne captait pas la voix de sa poupée. Et pourtant c'était une poupée de Son.  
Il entendait des hommes lui parler, mais les mots étaient incompréhensibles. _

_Quelle était donc cette langue étrangère?  
La figure s'éloigna.  
-Genre, attends, reviens !  
Kaoru courrait presque derrière la poupée. En dépit de ses cheveux trop courts pour ceux d'une fille, Kaoru ne pensait s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Il la voulait. _

Ce fut un bruit de fracas qui tira Kaoru de sa rêverie. Pensant devoir traiter avec son bruyant et insupportable cousin Kaoru émit un grognement menaçant avant de se recoucher. Le bruit pour autant persista et après quelques minutes une odeur de riz chatouilla les narines de l'Hong Kongais.

Il ouvrit les yeux immédiatement.

-Du riz...dans ma chambre ?

Kaoru releva la tête. Son illustre ancêtre avait installé une petite cuisine dans sa chambre et s'affairait à la préparation de mets délicats.

_Ah, Yao est énervé_. Pensea Kaoru sans ciller.

Son ancêtre remarque enfin son réveil et lui jeta un rouleau de printemps qu'il rattrapa au vol.

-Tiens mange ça, Léon!

-C'est Kaoru, grogna ce dernier tout en mâchant la nourriture.

Kaoru soupira. Il voulait retourner auprès de la Fille de ses rêves, non pas discuter avec son vieux maître.

-Bon balance ce qu'il te trotte dans la tête.

-Langage, jeune dragon ! Le reprit le Chinois.

-...

-Tu as raison, je ne peux pas en parler à Im Yong Soo et Kiku m'a quitté, ce traître !

-..

-et les Humains sont visiblement stupides aru !

-Ah.

-Il va nous falloir organiser un congrès des Nations. J'en parlerais à Manfried et Romulus. Mes espions me rapportent que tous les royaumes de préparent à la guerre. Des alliances secrètes se seraient passées entre les différents Etats. Et les rapports sur les commerces ne sont guère plus optimistes. Certains Marchands désertent complètement certaines régions tandis que les échanges sur des catégories spécifiques de marchandises deviennent alarmants.

Les Rois rivalisent de foire et de concours pour attirer le plus possible les apothicaires, on défrîche encore plus. Les Rois font aussi appel à des charpentiers et à d'autres métiers similaires. Les ports et les fortifications se sont développés. Ces signes ne mentent pas. Nous sommes à l'orée d'une guerre.

**Hetalia, contrée de l'est, nord de la Chine. **

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident. Aucun événement notable n'était survenu depuis. Aussi triste que cela avait pu paraître, cette confrontation avait permis de resserrer les liens entre les compagnons. Berwald leur avait apparu plus humain et moins effrayant. Ses larmes les avaient touchés. En particulier Francis et Mathias.

Francis parcequ'il était un homme de sentiment et Mathias parcequ'il était un vrai guerrier nordique et reconnaissait Berwald comme tel. Les larmes du Suédois lui avaient paru pures et pour une fois le danois avait fermé sa bouche...et respecté le silence de son rival.

Pourtant des questions se bousculaient dans leur esprit. Ce Tino avait-il été totalement conscient de ses dires ? Etait-il possédé ?

Berwald, en dépit de son apparence, ne semblait pas en mesure de faire du mal intentionnellement. Cet incident intrigua Ludwig. Non pas sur le fond de l'affaire... Après tout ce qu'il s'était produit pendant la vie commune de Berwald et de Tino ne le regardait pas, cela restait entre eux deux, mais sur la forme. L'attaque dans le village montrait beaucoup de choses.

D'abord que les attaques devenaient plus violentes et plus organisées.

Ensuite qu'elles étaient plus fréquentes.

Et enfin, le phénomène touchait aussi les hommes.

L'Allemand regarda ses compagnons.

Ils avaient eu tort de penser que ce problème n'affectait que les créatures fantastiques. Si les humains devenaient des pantins de guerre, alors les conséquence deviendraient bien pires que catastrophiques.

La ruine du monde.

Haine, guerre, maladie.

Le Chaos.

L'Hiver continu.

Ludwig serrait les dents. Il était temps de neutraliser Ivan Braginski.

« A L'AIDE ! »

Ludwig se figea net. Un fin filet de sueur découla de sa tempe. La voix était glaciale et un froid l'avait saisi depuis le fond de ses entrailles.

On tira timidement sur sa manche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était Doitsu ?

-Vous l'avez entendu ?

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons. Les humains, Heraclès et les vampires le regardaient comme s'il était fou.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais moi ca me plait pas. Lâcha Romano.

« AIDEZ NOUS ! »

Une image s'imprima dans la tête de Ludwig.

Quelque part, dans un coin de campagne isolé, une bâtisse gigantesque se dressait, imposante et ténébreuse.

Etaient-ils à la proie d'hallucination ?

-Je l'ai vue aussi, murmura Kiku d'une voix blanche.

-Qui l'a entendu ? Visiblement seuls les dragons sont touchés par ça.

Natalia conserva le silence.

-Heraclès-san, demande Kiku timidement, peux tu nous indiquer si nous sommes en présence de magie ?

-Je ne sens rien de néfaste. Dit-il.

-Ca recommence ! Dit Ludwig en se tenant la tête entre ses mains.

Heraclès prit la main de Ludwig, puis celle de Kiku .

Le japonais surpris émit un petit couinement mais déjà le grec était en transe.

Un lien blanc réunit tous les héros et sans s'en rendre compte ils formèrent un cercle autour du grec.

Alors les images d'horreurs s'ancrèrent dans la tête de tous les héros.

Des couleurs morbides, des couloirs sombres, du sang, des larmes,...une substance blanche, des vêtements déchirés, des cris, douleur et colère. Des cages.

« Sauvez nous ! »

Bienvenue en horreur.

Ludwig, poussé par une impulsion, répondit à cet appel. Peut être cela fonctionnerait.

Il se concentra et tous entendirent ses pensées.

« Nous vous entendons, où êtes vous ? »

« On a été enlevé. Mais par la pitié des Dragons, sauvez nous ou achevez nous ! »

Cette phrase, tous les héros la prirent avec effroi, même Berwald, Natalia et Lars.

Heraclès prit la parole.

-je peux les retrouver.

-N'allons pas droit à un piège, demanda Antonio, sceptique.

-Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ces gens dans cette misère, répondit Francis.

-Mais notre mission...

-Notre mission est de sauver le monde. Pouvons nous vraiment les ignorer ? Demanda Ludwig.

-Je m'en remets à ton jugement, dit Elisaveta. Néanmoins prenons en compte que nous disposons d'un puissant mage à nos côtés, de quatre Dragons, d'humains aux capacités surnaturelles et de deux vampires qui ont l'expérience de plusieurs siècle.

Ludwig s'aspira dans son être intérieur pour quelques secondes de réflexions et lorsqu'il releva les yeux il vit que tous le regardaient, attendant sa décision. Il devenait leur chef. L'allemand était bien surpris. Et aussi intimidé. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment doué pour la communication et maintenant le voilà qui devait prendre la décision, qui allait trancher entre tous les doutes.

Les images étaient horrifiques, Ludwig s'en voudrait s'il laissait ça.

-Heraclès, ne sens tu vraiment aucune influence négative ?

-Je sens...cette image vient d'un télépathe.

Heraclès se concentra encore quelques instants.

-Authentique.

-Tu as dit que tu avais pu le localiser.

Les oreilles de Chat d'Heraclès bougèrent, il ferma les yeux et se concentra d'avantage. Un ride déforma son front, lui donnant l'aspect de la ride du lion.

-C'est proche en réalité. A quelques kilomètres au nord. Nous y serons pour la tombée de la nuit par contre. A peu de chose près.

Ludwig regarda un à un ses compagnons. Puis il s'arrêta sur Lars qui soutint son regard.

-J'suis collé à vous patron . J'ai été payé pour vous garder en vie donc où vous irez, j'irai.

Ludwig hocha la tete, légèrement gêné, puis regarda Feliciano.

Enfin l'allemand trancha.

-On te suit Heraclès.

Ludwig prit une inspiration mais s'adressa de nouveau au télépathe.

« On arrive »

Heraclès brisa le contact et aussitôt fit apparaître son sceptre et se mit en route .

C'était au coucher du soleil qu'ils atteignirent la Bâtisse. La misère transpirait de ces lieux. Il y avait quelques gardes postés aux entrées. Le lieu était immense. Beaucoup plus imposant que dans l'image mentale.

-Que faisons nous ? Chuchota Lars à Ludwig.

-Kiku ? Appela l'allemand.

Le japonais se présenta à ses côtés.

-Avec Elisaveta, pourrais tu faire le tour de la bâtisse ?

Le petit japonais hocha la tête et disparut avec Elisevata.

-Je propose qu'on se sépare en deux groupes. Puisque vous avez un lien télépathique, je te prendrais à mes côtés Feliciano, tandis que Romano, tu mèneras les autres. Avec moi il y a aura Feliciano, Kiku, Lars, Elisaveta, Mathias , et Antonio. Romano tu mènes donc Heraclès, Natalia, Berwald , Francis et Marian.

Tous hochèrent gravement la tête. Puis ils attendirent le retour d'Elisaveta et de Kiku.

-Il y a deux entrées, dont une presqu'invisible et assez bien cachée. Des hommes sont partout, ce ne sont que des humains mais ils sont nombreux, il nous faudra beaucoup de tact pour rentrer sans nous faire remarquer.

-Ce sont des humains mais nombreux... On fonce dans le tas ? Proposa Lars.

-Le temps presse, on ne pourra pas faire les choses proprement, soupira Ludwig. Pour le moment on reste ensemble mais une fois à l'intérieur chacun suit son groupe. Et maintenant : CHARGEZ !

Les héros déferlèrent sur les humains, les deux vampires ouvrirent le bal en se jetant de victime en victime, Antonio, Francis, Berwald et Lars dégageaient les entrées, et enfin ils infestèrent les lieux. Dans ce qui ressemblait à un hall ils se dispersèrent.

A son grand étonnement, Ludwig découvrit que les lieux étaient quasi-déserts. La plupart des portes étaient closes mais on entendait des gémissements étouffés.

Ils passaient devant des cages. Aucun humain n'était détenu, ces cages concentraient plusieurs êtres magiques, retenus dans des conditions pitoyables. Lorsqu'ils le pouvaient ils détruisaient les cages pour libérer les retenus mais le plus urgent était de neutraliser ceux qui organisaient ce réseau.

Sur le chemin ils rencontrèrent plusieurs gardes mais ces épreuves se révélaient être du menu fretin par rapport à ce contre quoi ils avaient l'habitude de se battre.

Enfin après avoir défoncé nombre de portes ils finirent par trouver les responsables. Où l'un des responsables.

C'était un homme, richement vêtu, corpulent. Il était entouré d'une armée de garde, et avait eu le malheur de croiser son chemin avec celui de Ludwig. Visiblement on lui avait appris leur infiltration et il avait tenté de fuir.

Le trafiquant avait lancé ses hommes contre Ludwig et essayait de s'enfuir dans le dédale de couloirs.

Enfant, adolescent puis adulte, Romano avait toujours été éduqué dans l'idée qu'il deviendrait le futur Dragon de l'Eté et qui lui était nécessaire de blinder son cœur contre les horreurs que la vie égrainerait sur son chemin. Malgré l'habitude de la bataille et la charge croissante de ses devoirs, Romano n'avait jamais flanché.

Dix minutes passées dans cet endroit qui semblait proche des enfers avaient suffis à le rendre furieux. L'Italien avait tout bonnement défoncé tous les gardes qui lui tombaient sous la main. Et ça dans une attitude qui ne lui correspondait pas. D'habitude il était plutôt frileux à se battre car il n'avait pas encore atteint son Eveil et que sa maîtrise du Feu restait quasi-nulle. Cependant il offrit à ces compagnons un avant goût de ce que l'italien au tempérament volcanique pouvait faire.

En dépit de sa rage systématiquement il libérait les créatures enfermées. Rapidement les créatures qui se sentaient suffisament fortes se joignirent à lui.

Il finit par déboucher dans une salle où il se retrouva en confrontation avec deux hommes différents des simples gardes.

-On va s'amuser, tchéé.

Lorsque le groupe mené par Ludwig déboucha dans une salle, un bien triste spectacle les cueillit. Sur les deux côtés des murs, des cages bordées d'épais barreaux de bois retenaient prisonniers des _gens_. Ils étaient une douzaine entassés dans ces sombres caisses. Les malheureux étaient ligotés, entravés et avaient difficilement d'espace dans leurs cage de bois. Ludwig retint de justesse un haut de corps. Son dragon grognait. Les victimes étaient si fines, qu'on aurait dit des brindilles. Leurs vêtements amples et déchirés montraient. Les vêtements dévoilaient. Dévoilaient des corps meurtris, des corps maigres, des corps dont le relief était tracé de rouge. C'était l'oeuvre de fouets qui imprimaient leur sillage dans la peau même des victimes. Etaient-ils humains ou créatures ? Ludwig ne pouvait trancher. Leurs yeux vides ne semblaient pas les regarder. Ludwig sentait qu'ils voyaient mais plongés dans leur état de désespoir, ils étaient perdus dans une dimension où la maltraitance étaient quotidienne et où les hommes n'étaient que des ombres dévorantes malfaisantes.

La peau des abusés. Montrait. L'oeuvre des Hommes.

En cette pièce, si ces gens étaient des créatures fantastiques, elles n'en demeuraient pas moins des innocentes victimes de la cruauté et de la noirceur de la nature humaine. Peu importe l'espèce qu'ils représentaient, leur place n'était pas ici. Personne ne devait souffrir d'une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne. Du coin de l'oeil Ludwig surprit les réactions de Marian et Elisaveta. Ils ne semblaient pas à leur aise. Aussitôt Ludwig reporta son attention à leur ennemi .

Le blond était furieux mais contenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait sa rage. Il s'adressa à lui sur un ton si glacial que ses propres alliés ne le reconnurent pas.

Les gémissements des victimes bourdonnaient continullement dans ses oreilles.

-Votre chemin s'arrête ici, il serait mieux pour vous de vous rendre.

Elisaveta se rapprocha de Ludwig tout en surveillant la montée de la Lune dans le ciel.

-Ludwig, chuchota t-elle, ces gens. Je crains qu'ils soient...des lycanthropes.

-Tu es sure ? Demanda Ludwig les yeux écarquillés.

Puis il s'adressa à l'homme qu'il traquait.

-Etes vous fou ?

Le trafiquant refusait de l'écouter. Il était piégé. Il ne lui restait qu'une pièce au fond. Dont il tentait de forcer l'ouverture. Angoissé, il comprit réellement le sens des paroles de Ludwig. Dans la salle, l'atmosphère avait drastiquement changé. L'homme se rappela fatalement de la particularité de cette salle et lentement il leva les yeux au ciel à son tour. Le disque d'argent était là. Et le disque d'argent inondait la salle de ses rayons lunaires.

Un des homme enfermé s'approcha et avec ses deux mains il tint les barreaux de bois. Il était hideux, de nombreuses cicatrices serpentaient son visage pourtant à cet instant précis une beauté mystérieuse l'enveloppa. Il dégageait l'aura de celui qui avait souffert de la bêtise des autres et qui maintenant avait reçu la possibilité de contrôler une partie de son destin.

Il s'adressa à la raclure humaine. Sa voix grave s'échappait du plus profond de sa gorge.

-Sais tu où cette salle te mènera ? Je vais te le dire.

Il détacha chaque mot

-A. la. Mort.

Il rit un peu avant de s'expliquer, le regard fou et le sourire carnassier.

-C'est un cul de sac, ne reconnais-tu pas les coulisses des arènes dans lesquelles tu nous fait lutter. Mais ce soir dans cette arène, tu te retrouveras face à tes crimes. Nous sommes tes crimes. Tu seras seul contre nous tous !

Sur ce le loup garou avança encore plus près, se collant aux barreaux.

S'il le pouvait il se jetterait sur la projection astrale.

Il s'adressa cependant à Ludwig.

-Fuyez !

L'Allemand devinant sans trop de mal ce qui pouvait se produire tenta de raisonner une dernière fois le fugitif.

-C'est insensé ! Ils sont prêts à se transformer, ils vont vous déchiqueter! Nous vous livrerons à la justice ! Souhaitez vous plutôt finir sous les crocs de ces créatures ?

L'homme prit quelques instants pour la réflexion mais dans un accès de cupidité il défonça la porte et s'enfuit.

Ludwig s'apprêtait à le suivre mais sans prévenir Lars le ceintura par derrière, l'empêchant de se mouvoir.

D'un geste le néerlandais lui montra les formes humaines enfermées. La masse vibrait, la masse changeait. La masse se métamorphosait.

La Lune était pleine.

Ludwig ajusta sa tactique. La situation devenait hors de contrôle.

-Empêchons les de sortir, qui sait ce dont ils sont capables de faire ?

Les corps s'arquèrent, les os s'allongeaient. Les lycanthropes étaient une éspèce dangereuse à la fois pour l'homme et pour les créatures fantastiques. Coincés entre deux états. Pas tout à fait animaux mais définitivement plus des hommes. Contrairement aux Homme-Loups qui pouvaient adopter plusieurs formes différentes, eux étaient contraint de subir ces transformations à chaque pleine lune, sans rien pour retenir leur nature monstrueuse. Cette forme hybride leur infligeait des dégâts à l'âme et au corps. Au matin, lorsque l'aurore les libérait, ils découvraient enfin leurs mains tâchées de sang.

Du fait de ce mal ils ne pouvaient plus cohabiter en paix avec les humains car fatalement ils finissaient chassés. Ainsi, s'ils connaissaient le malheur de survivre à une attaque de loup garou et qu'ils finissaient infectés, ils devaient se marginaliser et errer dans les coins isolés pour se cacher du monde.

Certains mages les avaient pris en pitié et avaient cherché en vain à créer un remède à ce fléau. Alors de nouvelles alternatives étaient nées, toute aussi douloureuses cependant.

Les mages les accueillaient dans des châteaux éloignés de population humaines et magiques. Et les nuits de pleine lune, ils les enfermaient dans des cachots, tout en les ayant attachés.

D'autres loup garou s'enfuyaient dans les coins forestiers les plus ardus à atteindre et priaient la pitié des Dragons qu'ils ne croiseraient le chemin de personne pendant ces nuits là.

Des cris s'échappaient de la bouche des détenus, les vêtements et les cordes se déchiraient. Les Héros se préparèrent à accueillit la vague qui s'apprêtait à déferler sur eux.

Les ongles, les crocs s'allongeaient, les oreilles devenaient plus pointues, les nez s'allongeaient jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un museau, des poils poussaient les muscles grossissaient, les grognements enflaient et enfin au dessus d'une gueule naissante, d'où s'écoulait un filet de bave, les yeux prirent une teinte dorée.

Le bruit d'une hache qui s'échoua au sol attira l'attention de l'allemand.

Antonio !

L'espagnol était aux prise de convulsions similaires

Sa voix muant, il s'adressa au blond.

-Désolé, peux plus le retenir longtemps. Mais -eugh- n'aie pas peur, suis votre côté.

Ludwig regarda impuissant le protecteur des Dragons de l'Ete se transformer.

L'espagnol tituba, s'éloignant de ses amis.

Ses ongles, ses crocs s'allongeaient, ses oreilles devenaient plus pointues, son nez s'allongeait jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un museau, des poils poussaient les muscles grossissaient, les grognements enflaient et enfin au dessus d'une gueule naissante, d'où s'écoulait un filet de bave, les yeux prirent une teinte dorée.

L'espagnol rejeta la tête en arrière, irrésistiblement et hurla à la Lune.

Méconnaissable.

Puis il se jeta dans la pièce voisine, pourchassant le trafiquant.

-On a un problème Doitsu là ! Intervint Feliciano, blême.

Les autres loups garou pleinement transformés s'étaient défaits de leurs liens. Leur force monstrueuse ne fit que peu de cas des barrières de bois.

Certains avaient suivi Antonio tandis que les autres se jetaient sur Ludwig et ses compagnons. L'amas de force brute qui s'était abattu sur eux était formidable. Effrayant.

Ludwig tentait de repousser du mieux qu'il le pouvait leur attaque mais regrettait de ne pas avoir atteint sa forme Eveillée.

Et en dépit de tous ses efforts, son contrôle sur le vent ne restait qu'embryonnaire. De plus leur groupe était diminué puisque l'un des leurs était un lycanthrope et un potentiel ennemi

Elisaveta résistait férocement. Enervant encore plus les loups garous, mais on ne devait pas les laisser s'échapper. Elisaveta revéla ses pouvoirs de Sang Pure. Sa vitesse accrue, sa force mais surtout ses capacités en faisait d'elle une adversaire coriace. Elle avait le don de se décomposer en une myriade de chauve souris avant de reprendre sa forme vampirique en un instant. Cette aptitude se révéla efficace pour l'attaque et l'esquive. Berwald montrait tous les talents des Chevaliers et il faisait des ravages. Pourtant tous étaient obligés de brider leur force. Ces gens n'étaient pas eux même, ils n'avaient pas le droit de les blesser de manière irréversible ou de leur infliger des blessures trop graves. Lars sur son dos, Ludwig tentait de retrouver Feliciano dans la masse compacte. Ils avaient bien besoin d'Heraclès là !

Lorsqu'il le vit le blond hurla.

-Feli ! Que font Romano et les autres ?

-Romano me dit qu'ils arrivent !

Un loup garou fondit sur Ludwig, Lars s'interposa et la lame s'entrechoqua contre les griffes du loup. Le loup sourit d'une manière étrange à Lars . Ludwig ne sur comment mais il reconnut Antonio. Le loup garou jeta à ses pieds le corps du trafiquant inconscient avant de replonger dans la bataille.

Feli se battit pour arriver aux cotés de Ludwig :

-Non ne lui faisons pas de mal ! Il est avec nous !

L'allemand se rendit compte qu'Antonio étrangement se battait avec eux et non contre eux.

En dépit de son apparence, de ses cris bestiaux, Antonio empêchait ses congénères de s'approcher d'eux.

Puis l'Italien se joignit à la mêlée. Ludwig le rejoignit.

Le jeune Dragon de l'Eté esquivait les coups avec souplesse, décidé à ne pas faire de mal à ces gens.

Ludwig lutta, collé à lui. Le plus dur restait d'empêcher de se faire mordre.

-Heraclès, on a vraiment besoin de toi là ! Souffla l'allemand.

Lars se battait et jouait des épaules pour tenter de rejoindre son maître.

Les yeux de Ludwig s'écarquillèrent. Un danger fondait sur Lars.

-LARS ECARTE TOI !

Le néerlandais ne tourna la tête que trop tard, une bête monstrueuse fondant sur lui, gueule béante.

Malgré le chaos de la bataille, un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

Antonio avait taclé le loup garou avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le néerlandais.

Les deux roulèrent au sol pendant un moment mais Antonio se retrouva au dessus de son congénère.

Il grogna et jeta sa gueule dans l'épaule de son adversaire. Ce dernier n'émit qu'un couienemnt et baissa la tête en signe de soumission.

Antonio hurla de nouveau et se releva. Ses amis virent ses crocs saturés de sang.

Enfin une lumière blanche éclata dans la salle.

Des runes dansèrent brièvement devant leurs yeux et enfin d'un coup tous les loups garous se retrouvèrent allongés sur le ventre ou sur le dos, plaqués au sol.

Ludwig vit son ami grec au seuil de la porte. Il semblait plongé en pleine méditation, profondément concentré. Ses lèvres bougeaient et une litanie de mots incompréhensibles sortirent de sa bouche, à un rythme effarant.

De temps à autres Heraclès marquait le temps à l'aide de son sceptre en forme de croix.

Puis le grec rouvrit ses yeux verts sur le monde. Un vent surnaturel soulevait doucement les vêtements du méditerrannéen, puis le phénomène prit fin.

A ses côtés Kiku ne s'empêchait de retirer une conclusion de la démonstration de force d'Heraclès. Le grec ETAIT puissant.

-C'est bon, ils sont immobilisés jusqu'au matin. Lâcha le grec, la voix trainante.

Doucement les héros menés par Ludwig se remettait de leur combat.

-Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Ludwig.

Heraclès examina soigneusement ses alliés mais miraculeusement personne n'eut de morsure.

-C'était moins une, soupira Ludwig en plaquant ses cheveux.

Ils avaient frôlé le danger de très près.

-Où est Antonio, intervint Romano.

Il traversa la salle et ne s'arrêta que devant un cercle de lumière. Un loup garou dont le sang s'écoulait encore de ses plaies

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi Antonio se retrouve immobilisé, dans cet état putain de merde ?

-C'est vraiment Antonio-san ? Demanda Kiku.

Le reste du groupe se rapprocha. Le loup les regarda tous dans les yeux, puis au prix d'un grand effort il leva sa main poilue et leva son pouce vers le ciel avec l'équivalent lupin de son sourire habituel sur sa face. Sauf qu'à la place de son sourire chaleureux et solaire, Antonio ne portait qu'un rictus dévoilant ses crocs rouges.

Malgré son apparence hybride, il paressait content.

-Tu t'es encore démené Stronzo. Cracha Romano.

-Il ne peut pas parler dans cet état, expliqua Feliciano.

-Mon sort concernait tous les loups garous je ne savais pas qu'il en était un. S'excusa Heraclès.

-C'est pour cela que je lui ai sauté au cou à notre première rencontre. Je l'ai senti et mes instincts primaires ont repris le dessus. Murmura Marian plus pour lui même que pour les autres.

-Possible, mais comment as t-il pu gardé son libre arbitre ?

Ludwig se tourna, fâché vers les frères italiens.

-Vous le saviez, siffla t-il.

-Vee, c'est pour ça qu'il est venu chez nous il y a quinze ans. Mais il est inoffensif, Nonno l'a aidé et quand il se transforme il est encore conscient de lui.

-mais il a mis plusieurs années à se maîtriser.

-Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? S'il s'était retourné contre nous ? Hein ? Les réprimanda sévèrement Ludwig . Vous n'avez pas remarqué que humains et crétaures fantastiques deviennent fous en ce moment ? Surtout un loup garou !

Feliciano prit la défense de son ami et protecteur.

-C'est impossible, le Feu de Nonno brûle en lui, c'est son soleil intérieur qui repousse les effets néfastes de la Lune.

Ces paroles firent tiquer Lars.

-Il a été appelé et reconnu par le Dragon du Printemps ! Insista Feliciano.

-Vous l'auriez rejeté s'il l'avait dit !

-Mais on ne peut pas dissimuler des choses pareilles !

Romano s'énerva.

-Qui es tu bouffeur de patate, pour remettre en cause le jugement de TROIS DRAGONS ?

Avant que Ludwig ne renvoie une réponse sèche à l'italien, Lars intervint.

Il semblait un peu gené.

-Il m'a sauvé la vie, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Ludwig attendit quelques instant avant de soupirer.

-C'est vrai, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de parler de lui, s'il ne peut pas communiquer, attendons le lever du soleil.

Romano approuva.

-Que faisons nous de lui ? Demanda t-il en désignant du menton la forme inconsciente du trafiquant au sol

-On va le mettre avec les autres je suppose.

-Ils sont aussi immobilisés, dit lentement Heraclès, d'un air éternellement assoupi.

Romano empoigna l'homme et accompagné d'Heraclès il se dirigea dans la salle où les autres attendaient leur sort.

-J'ai un problème, annonça le grec, j'ai envie de dormir mais si je dors les sorts s'annulent. Finit-il en baillant.

Kiku se jeta sur sa main.

-Je vous en prie, ne vous endormez pas Heraclès-san.

Réalisant son acte, le japonais s'éloigna, le feu aux joues. Celles d'Heraclès avaient un peu rosie mais il se dirigea dans le couloir en suivant Romano.

Après un bref instant, il revint en tentant de calmer un Romano un peu énervé.

-Ces bandes de bâtard je vais leur tordre leur putain de cou ! Je vais les écraser, je vais les..

Ludwig et Lars accueillirent le grec et l'italien. Heraclès, malgré sa stature avait un peu de mal à entraver l'Italien.

-que se passe t-il ?

Romano finit par cracher aux pieds de Ludwig.

-Dis leur !

Après s'être assuré que Romano ne filerait pas dans la salle où étaient retenus les trafiquants pour leur faire du mal, le grec prit la parole.

-J'ai sondé les hommes. Mais je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de magie.

-Par là tu veux dire...commença Francis.

-Ils ne subissent aucune influence. Ils sont totalement consicents de leur choix. Directement, Ivan n'a rien à voir avec ça.

-Les enfoirés. Grogna Mathias. Ils profitent du chaos généré par Ivan pour leurrer les créatures fanstastiques et les vendre à des fins peu honorables. Si lâche !

Ludwig coupa court au débat.

-Nous les livrerons à la justice, nous n'avons ni le temps ni la prétention de pouvoir juger ces hommes. Les autres créatures sont-elles libres ?

-Oui, répondit Natalia, mais la plupart reste profondément marquée par les horreurs subies ici.

-Il ne reste ici plus que nous et eux, dit Francis en désignant les formes éparses sur le sol.

Le jour se fit ardemment attendre.

La nuit fut très longue. Pendant l'attente du jour, Ludwig, Lars et Kiku avaient exploré le bâtiment.

Quel lieu sordide cela était. Les cages vides montraient à quel point les créatures qui y avaient séjournés, avaient vraiment été très proches des enfers. Certains êtres magiques avaient eu des destins différents. Les plus proches de l'humain servaient à nourrir un réseau de prostitution tandis que les autres étaient généralement vendues en esclaves. Et jusqu'au matin le destin des loups garous avait demeuré un vrai mystère.

Enfin l'Aurore se montra et glorieuse elle annonça l'aube. La lumière regagna son territoire et chassa le reste des Ténèbres qui couvraient ces âmes damnées.

Progressivement les loup garous reprirent leur forme humaine. Ils s'éveillèrent naturellement, pourtant ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir été tirés d'un étrange songe.

Heraclès rappela son sort et Elisaveta et Feliciano distribuèrent des couvertures qu'ils avaient déniché dans la demeure.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda une femme, sommes nous libres ?

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda un homme.

Ludwig calma tout le monde en les invitant à s'asseoir.

-Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, vous êtes en sécurité avec nous.

-En sécurité...

-Nous vous avons libérés, annonça Francis.

-Mais où sont nos tourmenteurs ?

Romano s'apprêtait à répondre à la question quand Feliciano plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

-Il y a eu une bataille la nuit dernière ici, ils sont morts pendant.

Le soulagement parcourut l'assemblée.

-Nous sommes un groupe de voyageurs et on a entendu des appels à l'aide. Nous ne pouvions pas rester sans rien faire.

-Et il y a des créatures fantastiques parmi nous. Ajouta Heraclès.

-Une cohésion d'homme et de créatures magiques est donc possible. Murmura un homme.

-Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, pouvez vous nous raconter votre histoire ? Demanda Ludwig.

Les loup garous se regardèrent puis l'un d'eux s'avança. C'était l'homme qui avait annoncé la sentence du trafiquant.

-Visiblement, nous avons tous été piegés de la même manière. Vous savez les loup garous sont des créatures marginales et solitaires. Ils ont trouvé chacun d'entre nous avec des promesses de nous faire redevenir humains.

-Ici, ils nous ont fait subir un sort particulier.

-Comme des lions enragés, il nous faisaient lutter et nous entretuer dans cette arène. Le reste du mois...c'est indescriptible.

-Heureusement aujourd'hui c'est fini. Termina une autre femme.

-Mais notre mal est toujours et nous sommes encore plus faibles qu'avant.

A ce moment là Antonio prit la parole.

Sa chemise était déchirée et montrait ses plaies refermées qu'il avait gagné durant la bataille de la nuit dernière.

-Ne refaites plus la même erreur de vous éloigner.

Antonio fit quelque chose qui impressionna l'assemblée, ses compagnons compris.

Il se transforma en partie devant eux. Avant de redevenir totalement humain.

-Oui, je suis l'un des vôtres, pourtant hier je me suis contrôlé.

-Tu parviens à maîtriser la Chose ?

-Contrôler est un peu fort mais je parviens à me contenir. Cela fait très longtemps que j'ai été mordu mais on m'a accompagné pendant des années pour m'aider à gérer cette nouvelle facette de moi même. Faites pareil . Devenez une meute. Trouvez la race des Homme-Loups dans les Montagnes du Nord. C'est la seule race immunisée contre votre venin. Ils vous aideront à vivre les nuits de pleine lune. Fondez un village. Vous ne souffrirez plus comme vous avez souffert.

Les loups garous étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

-Et surtout, les humains qui s'en sont pris à vous sont des monstres parmi la race humaine. Les humains ne sont pas tous comme ça. Ceux qui vous ont libéré l'ont fait sans aucune arrière pensée.

Les loup garous se concertèrent puis d'eux s'inclina devant Antonio.

-Merci nous ne l'oublirons pas.

Enfin;les loups garous partirent de cet endroit.

Antonio soupira puis revêtit de nouveau son sourire solaire. Il s'assit en tailleur et posa ses paumes sur ses genoux.

-Marian, si je me souviens bien tu as été humain également ? Rappelle toi de ce moment où ton humanité t'est arrachée. Mais ton amant t'a pris en charge dès le début de ta transformation. J'ai vécu un an et demi, seul, sans que personne ne m'aide à gérer chaque transformation. Cela fait dix sept ans que j'ai été Mordu. Je n'ai jamais choisi ce en quoi on m'a transformé. Mais je ne suis plus seul. J'ai deux mignons petits italiens à m'occuper ! Et mon feu intérieur continue de me nourrir !

Lars grogna. Voilà pourquoi l'Espagnol était si content.

Avec une vie pareille, Antonio n'avait connu que le pire. Maintenant il ne pouvait que connaître le meilleur. Il ne pouvait que sourire et s'amuser. Pour oublier...

-Au fait Lars, tu as une dette envers moi ?

-Jamais !

La nuit tomba dans le petit village. Les prisonniers avaient été menés à la justice mais ceux qui les avaient menés ici, n'avaient pu attendre leur sentence. Tout ceci restait l'affaire des juges humains et magiques. En attente de l'installation d'un tribunal, les trois hommes croupissaient à l'intérieur d'un grenier à sel. La pièce était close depuis des heures déjà. Personne ne s'était adressé la parole et personne ne pouvait bouger. Tous les trois se maudissaient les uns des autres.

-La Lune est très belle ce soir, même si ce n'est plus la Pleine Lune.

-Tu ne croies pas qu'on a autre chose à penser ?

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Moi non plus.

-Kesesese, comme d'habitude tu en fais trop Matéi.

-Qui est là ? Montrez vous.

-tes désirs sont des ordres mais ce sera la dernière chose que tu verras de ta vie.

Un petit crépitement se fit entendre et enfin la pièce s'éclaira en son centre. Deux silhouettes inconnues avaient surgi des ombres. Un petit feu dansait joyeusement à quelques millimètres de la paume d'un des deux _hommes_.

-Tu as faim Matéi ?

-Hum tu ne peux pas sentir cette odeur. Cette odeur d'être humain qui s'est nourri de la terreur et de la tristesse. Quel arôme particulier.

L'une des silhouettes s'approcha un peu plus du feu révélant sa forme démoniaque. Les cheveux presque blancs contrastaient avec des prunelles sanguinolantes.

-_Auf Wiedersehen, _bande de perdants. Vous n'étiez que le dernier tas de chair restant à nous occuper. Pleurez pas hein, vous allez retrouver vos amis ! En tout cas votre toile ne fonctionne plus du tout en Hetalia, les membres sont un peu tous morts et on y est pour un peu beaucoup. Kesesese. J'sais pas qui vous a envoyé ici mais il nous a facilité grandement la tâche. Maintenant l'awesome moi même va s'occuper de vous.

Gilbert fondit et se mouva en rythme avec les variations de ton dans le hurlement d'un homme à qui Matéi venait de planter ses crocs dans la chair tendre de la gorge.

Notes de l'auteur :

Même si ce chapitre est assez horrible et un peu long il a été assez agréable à écrire. Enfin il y avait des passages un peu chauds quand même. Enfin je l'avais déjà écrit et je me suis tapée 18 pages manuscrites à réécrire pour vous lecteurs !

Je pensais que j'aurais plus de temps pour me consacrer à mes fics mais force est de constater que non. Et cela ne va pas s'améliorer... Mon job d'été est chronophage (quand je ne bosse pas je rentre dormir) et me prend pas mal la tête (enfin j'ai plus que 15jours à tenir là où je suis et après BYE). Pour le même employeur, je change de ville jusqu'à mi-juillet normalement (mais cela me semble fort compromis) et Fin juillet je pars une semaine chez des amis.

Fin Aout je prépare mon déménagement (je vais vivre chez des ennemis héréditaires, derrière les anglais et les bretons) mais je ne crie pas défaite trop vite je ne pense pas que je produirais du un chapitre/mois. Je vous tiens au jus.

Au fait pour les fans de SuFin, préparez les mouchoirs pour le prochain chapitre !


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : j'emprunte les personnages à Hidekaz Himaruya.

La légende des dragons

chapitre 4.

Des malédictions et des héros.

Attention : sortez les mouchoirs, il y a de la mort de personnage inside !

**Quelque part dans l'une des contrées d'Hetalia. **

Le son de la flûte, les tambourins qu'on frappait, les rires amusés et le feu qui crépitait furent les bruits qui réveillèrent Lily.

La jeune fille, encore perdue dans les méandres de son sommeil, se frottait les yeux se demandant la raison de cette agitation.

Ses compagnons d'habitude n'officiaient pas la fête si tôt dans la matinée. Enfin quelle pouvait être l'heure d'ailleurs ?

Une humaine pénétra dans sa tente de fortune. La jeune femme aux cheveux auburn lui adressa un sourire lumineux en constatant que Lily était réveillée.

-Lily ! Contente de voir que tu sembles aller mieux. Comment se porte ton bras ?

La jeune fille blonde regarda son bras et retira ses bandages. La plaie cicatrisait sainement.

-Je vais mieux, les dryades ont fait un énorme travail.

Violette lui dédia un rire doux.

-Nous faisons tous notre mieux, ici. Je vais devoir te laisser, on a encore besoin d'aide à décharger les roulottes.

-Si je pouvais vous aider...Murmura Lily en serrant les pans de sa robe blanche.

Violette lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

-Crois moi, tu fais bien plus que tu ne croies !

-Au fait Violette, pourquoi font-ils la fête si tôt aujourd'hui ? Surtout qu'hier soir notre fête a pris fin très tard …

-Parceque nous sommes près d'une grande ville humaine.

-Tu penses que je pourrais retrouver mon frère ici ?

-Peut être... c'est une ville plutôt grande et importante il est peut être déjà passé, nous questionnerons les habitants.

Un nain déboula dans la tente de Lily.

-Lily ! Tu es prête pour le thé ? Hein ? Viens jouer aux cartes !

-Voitloin, laisse donc Lily s'habiller, et après elle te rejoindra ! Rit Violette avant de s'éclipser.

Voitloin grogna mais s'éclipsa laissant Lily s'habiller.

_Quelle Compagnie, que cette Compagnie de la Paix_, pensa t-elle.

* * *

**Contrée du Nord, Chine. **

Après des heures de marche à travers la forêt chinoise, Ludwig avait arrêté le camps ici.

Deux feux brillaient, et autour d'eux on avait rassemblé des éléments naturels pour pouvoir amortir la nuit.

-Hum à la garde... Marian et Elisaveta ? Proposa Ludwig, prenant au passage l'accord des deux concernés, il s'assit.

-D'ici quelques jours nous aurons quitté la Chine pour la Russie, à ce moment là...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Surgissant des taillis une forme noire surgit et sauta à la gorge de Ludwig, des sortes de doigts passés autour de son cou.

Lars aussitôt bondit et trancha l'ombre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda le néerlandais.

Les deux feux s'éteignirent.

-De la magie noire, murmura Elisaveta.

D'autres ombres arrivèrent.

-On y voit rien! Glapit Mathias.

Romano dans l'obscurité trouva la main de Feliciano.

-ON LE FAIT ! Hurla t-il à son frère.

Les deux jeunes hommes, pour une fois accordèrent leur esprit et leurs violons et se passa quelque chose d'étrange.

Des sortes de feu follets dispensaient de la lumière au dessus d'eux.

Le Miracle des Dragons du Feu.

Une voûte parsemée de flammes folles étaient au dessus d'eux.

Les lumières étaient faibles mais permettaient aux humains d'y voir et de se réperer dans la nuit.

-Nous sommes à armes égales, bâtard. Sortit Romano, une perle de sueur glissant de sa tempe.

* * *

Un homme menait le raid. Un homme, aux sourcils mémorables.

Il se tenait droit devant eux, souriant. Arrogant.

-Thuthur ?

Les ombres convergèrent vers eux. Chacun se trouva engagé dans un combat.

* * *

Une flèche fusa de son côté. Berwald l'évita de peu et chercha la source de cette arme.

Une voix qu'il connaissait bien jaillit des buissons.

-Je t'avais dit de rester en dehors de ça, Berwald.

Sortant des épais buissons, Tino se planta devant son mari. Son attitude dangereuse, le visage déformé par un air sévère et malsain. Les sourcils froncés Tino cracha aux pieds de Berwald.

Tino tendit son bras, son arc noir de ténèbres légèrement penché sur le côté. Le Braconnier s'apprêtait à tirer une nouvelle flèche.

-Tu l'as choisi. Je vais me couvrir de ton sang.

Berwald ne put s'empêcher de rester, regardant impuissant son mari qui encochait la flèche impossible.

La flèche vint vers lui. Elle franchissait la dizaine de mètres qui les séparait à une vitesse ahurissante.

Tino avait toujours été un archer d'exception. La flèche ne manquerait pas son objectif. Elle ne manquerait pas de franchir les rideaux de chairs, de sang, de muscle, l'épiderme, les os. Le corps de Berwald.

La douleur saisit le Suédois. Il s'effondra.

* * *

-Ainsi tu as été transformé en vampire. Murmura Francis, en face d'Arthur.

L'anglais le dévisagea.

-Que cela peut-il changer à ta vie Francis ? Je suis parti. Je n'en pouvais plus de vivre avec toi, Frog.

-Tu croies que voir tes épais sourcils, à chaque fois que je me levais le matin me faisait plaisir ?

-TU SAIS CE QUILS TE DISENT MES SOURCILS ?

-Que tu as mis en danger plus d'une fois la vie nos enfants avec ta cuisine ?

-Frog !

-Sourcils !

-Je vais te jeter une malédiction ! Tu vas te prendre une avoinée tu vas te demander d'où ca vient !

-Honhonhon~ j'adorerais.

* * *

Berwald se releva, une douleur cuisante aux fesses.

Un coup de pied latéral aux fesses de la part de l'autre abruti l'avait fait s'échouer.

-IDIOT ! Lui cria Mathias.

Le Danois le releva d'un coup sec.

-C'est lui ton adversaire et toi tu restes planté comme un con à attendre de te faire -ooh.

Mathias évita de justesse une seconde flèche.

-bref, tu restes planté comme un con à attendre de te faire charcuter.

Mathias fit encore un pas de coté pour éviter une troisième flèche avant d'hurler à l'attention du finlandais.

-AURAIS TU LA BONTE D'ATTENDRE QUE JAI FINI AVANT DE ME CANARDER ?

Tino lui répondit froidement en encochant une quatrième flèche.

-Je suis votre adversaire ne m'ignorez pas.

Une forme sombre arriva sur son côté, il dut user de beaucoup de souplesse pour l'éviter. De son arc il parvint à bloquer le poing qui fusait vers son visage.

-Désolée, mon chéri, mais jusqu'à ce que ces messieurs finissent de discuter je serais ton adversaire. Annonça Elisaveta.

Tino parvint à se dégager de sa prise et sortit une sorte de petite lame.

-Ainsi soit-il.

**Un peu à l'écart. **

_C'est ta femme, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas lui faire du mal mais ce n'est pas en restant planté comme un piquet que tu vas le sauver.

-Veux pas l'faire mal.

-Peut être il est déjà trop tard pour son corps mais tu as encore le temps de sauver son âme.

Berwald ne pipa mot. Mathias soupira.

-Si j'étais possédé par une quelconque créature*, je pourrais compter sur Lukas pour venir me botter le cul et ce jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, par delà mon épais crâne, je me souvienne de moi, de ma famille, de mon amour. C'est pour cela que c'est réciproque.

-Mat'ias.

-Peu importe l'épaisseur, peu importe la profondeur, peu importe jusqu'où Lukas a été embourbé dans les ténèbres, je serais là pour le chercher et le ramener. J'ai une promesse à honorer. Si Lukas se présente, alors je l'affronterai.

Berwald ramassa son arme.

-J'te fait toujours pas confiance. Mais allons y.

Les deux nordiques se tournèrent vers Tino. Ce dernier affrontait Elisaveta mais semblait en difficulté.

Une voix parvint derrière eux . Une voix grave, ténèbreuse, embrumée.

-Permets moi d'accomplir ton souhait Mathias.

Lukas Bondevik se présenta devant le danois.

Mathias donna une brève tape sur l'épaule de Berwald.

-Ne m'attends pas, ta femme passe avant.

Puis le Danois pointa son arme contre Lukas, un sourire lupin sur la face.

-A nous deux, mon cœur.

* * *

Berwald s'approcha de Tino. Le Suédois s'adressa à la vampire qui contenait l'assaut du finlandais. Au moins Tino ne pouvait plus tirer de flèche, son arc gisait à plusieurs mètres de lui. L'Hongroise l'avait éjecté de sa prise quelques instants plus tôt.

-Elisaveta, c'est mon opposant.

-A ta guise, 'Wald.

La vampire, avec une célérité effrayante disparut.

Malgré l'obscurité et les ombres projetées par les feux follets, Berwad put lire le trouble dans les yeux de son adversaire.

Tino ne dit mot et chargea Berwald.

Même s'il n'était pas aussi fort que son mari Tino était plus rapide et plus agile.

Néanmoins il était un braconnier non un soldat. Aussi Berwald profitait de l'avantage de mieux maîtriser le corps à corps.

Son épée bloquait aisément la lame de chasse de Tino.

-Lâche moi !

Le poing de Tino se ficha dans le mâchoire de Berwald. Sous la puissance de l'impact Berwald recula. Un écoeurant bruit de fracture résonnait autour d'eux, il se tâtonna la mâchoire. Tino ne l'avait pas loupé. Le Suédois ne put se concentrer sur sa douleur que déjà le Finlandais était sur lui. Le Suédois le fit choir, mais le Finlandais répliqua.

Berwald releva la tête juste à temps. Un peu de sang glissa de son front, accompagné par une petite douleur aigue.

Juste une entaille au dessus du sourcils. Le Finlandais tentait de répliquer de nouveau mais Berwald para son attaque. Berwald profita enfin de la surprise de Tino puis d'un coup sec il fit voler la lame que le blond tenait encore.

Berwald ensuite joua de son poids pour entrainer Tino quelques mètres plus loin. Là le Suédois ne laissa pas une occasion au finlandais de se remettre que déjà il le plaqua au sol. Tino gémit. Surpris.

-T'inquiète pas, T'no. Trouvra une sol'tion.

Le Suédois glissa ses paluches dans les mains de Tino. Puis il le maintint au sol.

-Su-san..

Une légère pression sur sa main, comme si on la resserrait.

Berwald n'en crut pas ses oreilles. A ce moment il était ivre de bonheur et de douleur.

-hé-ra-CLES ! Parvint-il à hurler.

La douleur à sa mâchoire se fit foudroyante par l'effort.

Malgré le chaos de la bataille, le Grec l'entendit et le félin rejoignit son ami suédois.

D'un geste souple Berwald se releva mais Tino ne put se redresser qu'un cercle blanc apparut sur le sol et il se trouva immobilisé.

**Plus loin**.

Mathias éclata de rire devant la mine impassible de son ancien compagnon.

Lukas semblait normal, si ce n'était ces habits noirs montrant son appartenance à un ordre bien mystérieux. Ses yeux bleus le regardaient, froidement.

-Hahaha, même vampire je vois que tu ne changes pas totalement. Pas trop dure la vie sans moi ? Elle doit t'être sacrément passionnante pour que tu abandonnes Emil.

-Emil..Murmura Lukas.

Mathias le vit cogiter, peut être restait-il encore un espoir qu'il se souvienne par lui même.

Puis le Norvégien secoua la tête.

-Il est grand, maintenant et il peut survivre sans moi.

Mathias était estomaqué. Lukas n'aurait jamais dit de ça de son frère. Lukas aimait son frère par dessus tout. Mathias en était sur, c'était un démon qui entravait son âme.

La voix du danois se fit dangereuse, Lukas sursauta légèrement.

-Peut importe qui tu es, je vais te faire dégager de là !

Mathias fondit sur Lukas.

-LLLUUUKKKASS !

Le Norvégien se contenta d'hocher la tête puis il réceptionna le danois.

Les deux ombres luttaient.

**A l'écart**.

Ludwig repoussa une énième forme sombre. A ses côtés Lars et Antonio galéraient tout autant. Quelles étaient ces choses ?

-Ludwig il y'en a de trop, on ne peut pas tenir à ce rythme ! Lui grogna son protecteur.

L'allemand ne le savait que trop bien, et la visibilité était trop mauvaise malgré les flammes de Romano et de Feliciano.

L'allemand balaya la scène du regard. Son ami italien était protégé par Romano, Kiku et étrangement Natalia.

Valait-il mieux sonner la retraite ?

Soudainement tous combats cessèrent et une voix glaciale s'éleva au dessus d'eux.

-Rentrons.

* * *

-Rentrons.

Un étrange individu venait d'apparaître sur le dernier rocher qui surplombait le champs de bataille.

Sa cape rouge claquait au vent. Son aura attira l'attention de tout le monde, irrésistible.

Francis rafermit sa poigne sur son épée, les sourcils froncés. Elisaveta montra les crocs et abandonna son adversaire pour se rapprocher du nouvel opposant. Les yeux de Marian virèrent au rouge écarlare. Un grondement furieux s'échappait de sa gorge.

Ainsi il s'était enfui !

De son rocher, Matéi Vladimir Attila, le vampire au sang pur dont les sombres pouvoirs semblaient sans mesure, jetait un regard froid à la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.

Marian grogna de plus belle. Matéi le ne regardait pas. Matéi l'ignorait.

Matéi se tourna.

-Nous avons fini ici.

Lukas et Arthur se regardèrent pas leurs anciens compagnons que déjà ils rejoignaient leur maître.

-Reste là !

Elisaveta se métamorphosa en myriade de chauves souris qui fondirent sur le vampire.

Matéi seulement leva le bras et un vent les renvoyèrent vers le sol. Elisaveta reprit sa forme vampirique dans la chute et Marian la rattrapa.

-ATTENDS ! MATEI ! Hurla t-il.

Matéi ne se détourna pas mais d'une voix suffisament forte, il répondit à son ancien amant.

-Tu m'as entendu Marian. Nous avons fini. Dorénavant ta compagnie ne m'est plus utile.

Marian déposa Elisaveta. Matéi avait déjà sorti ses ailes noires aux reflets bordeaux et avec ses acolytes vampiriques il disparut.

Le champ de bataille n'était occupé plus que par Tino et par les Héros. Les autres créatures avaient fondu dans la nuit.

Marian s'éloigna et de son poing il abattit un tronc d'arbre, plus féroce que jamais.

Francis et Mathias rejoignirent Elisaveta.

-Ainsi son amant était ce vampire... Murmura t-elle.

-Le même qui nous a volé les nôtres. Continua Mathias. Inutile que je vous présente mon Lukas.

-De même que vous avez pu rencontrer mon charmant bout d'Angleterre.

Mathias rit.

-Au moins j'ai pu voir la tête de cet enfoiré. Il ne paie rien pour attendre. Je jure sur mon honneur de viking que je récupérerai mon Lukas, quitte à y laisser ma vie !

Heraclès, par la magie, retenait Tino. Ludwig se pointa à ses côtés.

-Nous devrions partir. Annonça t-il lugubrement.

Heraclès hocha la tête. Puis il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Tino. Le finlandais le regardait, un éclat de haine pure embrumait ses deux yeux violacés.

Sous les prunelles glaciales de Berwald, Heraclès posa ses deux doigts sur les tempes du Finlandais.

Il se concentra un bref instant et enfin le corps de Tino se détendit. Sa tête reposa mollement contre l'herbe. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Berwald se tendit mais aussitôt le Grec leva la main. Puis il se releva pour se trouver au niveau des yeux de Berwald.

-Je l'ai juste assoupi. Tu peux le prendre sans danger.

Le suédois s'exécuta et enfin après tant de mois de séparation il put toucher ce corps chaud. Ce corps déliant, ce corps délicieux qui l'avait accueilli, ce corps qu'il aimait tant et qu'il continuerait à aimer. Berwald cala la tête de Tino contre sa poitrine. Et il suivit son groupe.

**quelques heures plus tard**.

Ce fut dans un silence macabre que le groupe mené par Ludwig marcha jusqu'à l'entrée d'une grotte. L'aurore était là mais mieux ne valait ne pas traîner. Marian les avait suivi mais il avait veillé à prendre une distance respectable. Tout le monde était plongé dans ses pensées les plus sombres et secrètes.

A l'extérieur de la grotte, entouré de Ludwig et de Berwald Heraclès avait allongé le Finlandais.

Une intuition. Pendant le combat, ses sens aiguisés avaient décelé une trace de magie chez le Finlandais.

Au départ il avait pensé qu c'était lié à l'artefact qu'utilisait le nordique mais il avait senti encore une subtile trace de magie dissimulée.

De peur d'éveiller de faux espoirs chez le suédois avait gardé pour lui les hypothèses qui bouillaient dans sa tête.

Il commença à retirer les vêtements de l'homme allongé devant lui. Le regard de Berwald se faisait brûlant sur son dos et Ludwig détourna la tête, gêné.

Au bout de quelques secondes il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

-Une malédiction.

Heraclès amena l'avant bras de Tino à la hauteur de ses yeux. Ludwig et Berwald regardaient.

C'était indescriptible. Fut-ce un sceau, ils n'auraient pu le dire. Sur le bas de Tino apparaissaient une sorte de tatouage aux motifs compliqués. Le tatouage en lui même était intriguant mais l'encre pouvait dérouter les gens. Le tatouage semblait vivant. L'encre bougeait, l'encre coulait et coulait de nouveau sur l'avant bras du nordique. Comme une boucle, comme une cascade.

-Il faut chercher les autres. Annonça Heraclès.

D'un regard il sonda Berwald et déshabilla complètement Tino pour voir si d'autres malédictions étaient inscrites sur sa peau. A son plus grand soulagement il n y avait de trace que sur l'avant bras.

Le Grec jeta sa cape sur la partie inférieure de Tino. Puis attendit que Ludwig revienne avec ses acolytes.

Dans les yeux de Berwald, l'espoir brillait. Son mari avait été maudit, mais Heraclès pourrait le faire redevenir comme l'amant tendre qu'il était .

Lorsque tout le monde fut auprès du suédois le Grec reprit sa place. Il montra la marque à tous.

-C'est une malédiction. Seul un puissant mage, bien versé dans la magie Noire peut apposer ces sceaux. Je ne connais qu'un mage pouvant pratiquer ce sort mais c'est impossible car quand je l'ai quitté en Grèce il ne semblait pas affecté par les vagues d'influences. Et ce sceau a été posé avant que je ne parte.

-Matéi...Murmura Elisevata. Mon mari porte la même marque.

-Qu'arrive t-il aux personnes qui portent une malédiction ? Demanda Ludwig.

Heraclès s'apprêtait à prendre la parole mais une voix féminine qu'ils entendaient rarement s'éleva.

-Cela dépend de la malédiction. Cela peut prendre l'aspect d'une maladie, d'un sort de mauvaise fortune. Répondit Natalia provoquant une vingtaine d'yeux tournés vers elles.

-Celui-ci est un sort un peu particulier. Dit Heraclès. On dirait un sort de contrôle mais pas totalement. Je ne suis pas assez avancé dans la magie noire pour trancher. Le seul moyen de découvrir en quoi Tino a été réellement affecté reste à le retirer.

Heraclès se tourna vers Berwald.

-Sache que même si c'était un sort de contrôle, il faut qu'une germe de noirceur soit déjà implanté dans l'esprit de la victime pour que le sort se développe. Une infime pensée obscure peut suffire.

-Mais c'est impossible de rester aussi pur ! Même vous les dragons vous devez avoir une part de ténèbres dans vos cœurs. S'énerva Mathias.

Héraclès hocha la tête.

-C'est typiquement ce que les philosophes di...

-Heraclès, que faut-il pour retirer le sceau ? Demanda Ludwig.

Heraclès leur adressa un regard effrayant dans lequel on pouvait lire « si vous aviez étudié plus à fond la philosophie vous l'auriez su » .

-Je peux le faire immédiatement. Juste besoin qu'on me veille.

Ludwig hocha la tête puis tout le monde se dispersa. Héraclès laissa le soin à Berwald de rhabiller Tino puis installa l'homme le plus petit dans la grotte. Cela fait, Heraclès s'assit lourdement au sol à côté du Finlandais. Il lui empoigna le bras, à l'endroit même où la marque se montrait, affreuse, au reste du monde.

Des pas légers à son approche lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Il reconnu la charpente de Kiku.

-Je vou- te veillerai ce soir, Heraclès-san.

Le Grec approuva d'un hochement de tête puis ferma de nouveau les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard Ludwig s'approcha pour surveiller le déroulement des opérations. Il se gela sur place.

-Il est en train de dormir ?

**Contrée du Nord, Chine, le lendemain. **

Tino ne rouvrit les yeux que lors du coucher de soleil. La tête étrangement vide, le Finlandais tentait de s'orienter dans ce nouvel environnement. On l'avait allongé sur une sorte de tas de paille et de lit de feuille, dans un endroit qui ressemblait fortement à une grotte.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Il s'était pourtant couché aux cotés de Berwald...et cette nuit d'orage... Où était Peter ?

Encore engourdi Tino se releva péniblement. Le manteau de Berwald glissa de son torse et il se rendit compte que son mari lui tenait la main.

-Be ? Murmura Tino.

Berwald se tenait assis contre la paroi rocheuse. Sa tête dodelinait montrant son état d'endormissement.

Tino se rapprocha et délicatement lâcha la main de Berwald. En l'examinant mieux Tino vit quelques traces de coups au visage du suédois. Et il semblait bandé à certains endroits.

Avaient-ils subi une attaque ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne se souvenait de rien.

Tino balaya l'endroit du regard. D'autres formes endormies s'étalaient sur le sol. Le pire était que ces parfaits inconnus ne lui étaient pas totalement étrangers... Des bribes de souvenirs prirent d'assaut sa tête. Il revoyait son arc se briser dans la maison qu'il partageait avec Berwald. Puis un château. Berwald qu'il blessait... Berwald qu'IL BLESSAIT !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et une horrible voix aigue s'éleva dans la grotte.

-Ah ! Mais tu es réveillé ! HEY LES GARS LE PTIT NOUVEAU EST DEBOUT !

Tino n'eut que le temps de se retourner avant de se faire saisir par les épaules et lever.

Celui qui l'avait pris par surprise semblait faire une bonne tête voire plus que lui. Il était solidement bâti même s'il semblait avoir souffert. Néanmoins cela ne paressait pas avoir attaqué son sourire éclatant.

-Au fait, moi c'est Mathias Kolher, Chevalier du Danemark, Tueur de Troll, bref.

Mathias lui serra énergiquement la main.

-Ravi de voir enfin la femme de Berwald. Je me demande comment il a fait pour obtenir un être aussi mignon que toi. Il te garde contre ta volonté hein ? Si jamais tu veux passer à autre chose, tu sais où

Mathias ne put achever sa phrase qu'un poing suédois l'envoya valser contre le mur.

-L'sse ma f'mme tranqu'lle.

Le danois échoua sur les fesses, tirant la langue.

-Pas de ma faute si t'es obligé de séquestrer les personnes pour qu'elles restent avec toi. De toutes façons mon petit Norge m'attend désespérement.

-Su-san ?

Tino tacla Berwald sur le sol et enlaça le torse de son compagnon tout en fourrant son nez dans son cou.

-Be ! Je suis si content de te revoir !

Le visage de Berwald était impassible néanmoins le léger tapotement de sa main sur la tête de Tino trahissait son état émotionnel.

-Quel est ce raffut ? Demanda Ludwig en se plaquant les cheveux en arrière.

-Ah il semble que Mme Oxenstierna soit réveillée ! Annonça joyeusement Francis tout en se baissant pour baiser la main de Tino. Francis Bonnefoy, Chevalier de la France, à vôtre service.

-Madame...

Les joues rouges Tino regarda légèrement agacé Berwald.

-Tu leur as dit quoi ?

-Que je t'aime.

Berwald s'empara chastement des lèvres de sa femme, tout en en gardant les mains du finlandais dans les siennes.

Antonio regarda son ami danois et lui chuchota.

-C'est bien le même gars qui a défoncé Berwald hier ?

Elisaveta et Feliciano se tenaient mains dans la mains, un sourire plein de sous entendus plaqué sur leur visage.

-AAWW si beau l'amour. Je suis si heureux que tout semble rentrer dans l'ordre. S'émerveila Feliciano, dis Doitsu tu en penses qu...

Feliciano ne peut finir sa phrase que l'allemand plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et toussota.

-Hm hum. Excusez moi de casser ce moment de retrouvailles mais nous aimerions vérifier votre état Tino.

-Faites. Et tuoyez moi, hum...

-Ludwig Beilschmidt. Et j'insiste sur le Ludwig. Heraclès ?

Le grec hocha la tête et examina Tino pendant de longues minutes, sous le regard inquisiteur de Berwald.

Enfin le grec posa deux doigts sur les tempes de Tino et se concentra. Après de longues minutes il rendit son verdict.

-Le sceau est brisé, il est bien libre de toute emprise néfaste.

Les yeux du finlandais s'agrandirent.

-Emprise, mais de quoi parlez vous ?

Un silence gené enveloppa l'assemblée.

-Tu ne te souviens absolument de rien ?

-Non, mais que se passe t-il ?

Le ton de la voix du finlandais se faisait plus angoissé.

-Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

-Hum cette nuit d'orage...Mais au nom des Quatres Dragons, Peter ! Berwald où est Peter ?

-confié à Feliks. Cela fait des mois.

Cela ne semblait pas rassurer Tino.

-Des mois...

Ludwig intervint. Il aurait aimé l'annoncer à Tino avec plus de tact. Mais le temps pressait.

-Tino, cela fait quatre mois que tu sers l'armée Russe.

Découvrir qu'il avait été possédé pendant quatre longs mois avait bouleversé profondément Tino. Le Finlandais ne put s'empêcher de regarder Berwald avec un fond de culpabilité dans les yeux. Son amour. Il l'avait mutilé. Blessé. Physiquement et psychiquement. Berwald était presque guéri Grâce aux soins d'Heraclès. Le Grec était devenu un véritable atout en ces derniers jours. Il s'était rendu indispensable. Après des examens plus poussés, c'était lui qui avait certifié que Tino étai redevenu totalement sain et surtout sauf, autorisant le Finlandais à continuer la route avec eux. Mais le grec s'épuisait et sa magie avait des limites. Aussi il n'avait pu traiter que Tino, et les blessures majeures de ses autres camarades.

Heureusement tous s'en étaient sortis relativement épargnés par rapport à l'assaut brut qui les avait englouti.

Le plus dur à réparer restait les blessures de l'âme. Tino s'était isolé, honteux et assailli de doutes et de remords, Marian avait senti comme une épée lui transpercer de nouveau les entrailles. Le Bulgare s'était senti tellement furieux qu'il avait eu presque envie de briser ces années où il avait souffert, où il avait travaillé son âme pour garder un contrôle strict de lui même. Pour une soirée il avait eu envie de redevenir cette bête assoiffée de sang qu'il avait été autrefois. Dément et libre il voulait semer le carnage et faire couler les villages sous des fleuves de sang pour s'en repaître jusqu'à l'aube. Il en avait _presque_ envie. Mais au fond de son âme, un fin fil de raison le retenait encore sur ce monde. Il trouverait Matéi et lui renverrait ses siècles de mensonge. Elisaveta également ébauchait des plans de vengeance dans sa tête. Elle avait revu le visage de celui qui lui avait arraché son mari et son bonheur. Oh, comme elle voulait lui arracher ce visage à coup de griffe !

Heureusement dans ce marasme d'humeur négative, subsistait encore l'espoir.

Heraclès avait émis l'hypothèse que peut être Lukas et Arthur étaient soumis au même sort que Tino . Ainsi même vampires, ils récupereraient leur personnalité et avec l'aide de Marian et Elisaveta ils pourraient apprendre à contrôler leur nouvelle condition.

Heraclès cependant s'était gardé de leur dire que s'ils n'avaient pas bu de sang humain, ils pourraient redevenir humains. Le Grec le dissimulait. Mieux valait ne pas donner de faux espoirs.

**Contrée du Nord, Russie.**

Ivan Braginski était assis sur un froid trône de pierre et appréciait son verre de vodka. Dissimulé dans l'ombre, derrière le trône Toris veilla à ce qu'il ne manquait rien à son maître.

Le lituanien n'en disait rien mais il semblait qu'un grain de sable entrave leur entreprise. Normalement Matéi devait être de retour. Toris se demandait s'il ne devait pas prévenir son maître et demander à Gilbert de se rendre sur les lieux de leur mission.

Depuis quelques heures Ivan s'était enfermé dans cette pièce et semblait-il méditer. Il avait ordonné à Toris qu'on ne le dérange sous aucun prétexte, tout juste sortait-il de ses somnolances de temps à autres pour commander un verre de vodka.

Ivan déposa son verre sur la table de bois massif à ses côtés, puis le Russe se leva. Toris comprit que le Russe avait trouvé la source d'une des sources de ses tracas.

-Ma sœur, commença t-il, ma sœur est contre moi.

Toris hocha gravement la tête. Il le soupçonnait depuis un moment mais maintenant il en avait la preuve. Il fallait retrouver Katyusha Braginski.

-Je sens son énergie parcourir l'empire. Et elle travaille le jour et la nuit.

Ivan haussa les épaules.

-Nous l'aurons à l'épuisement.

Néanmoins il adopta une mine contrite.

-Mais le fait de m'opposer à ma sœur me contrarie. Sœur ne pouvait pas juste se joindre à mes rangs. Elle s'épuise je m'inquiète un peu.

Ivan se déplaça à travers les couloirs.

-Curieuse chose que l'amour, n'est-ce pas Toris ?

Le lituanien s'immobilisa.

-C'est un sentiment aussi dévastateur que la rage. Mais encore plus fort. On peut tuer par amour. On peut repousser nos limites par amour. Et surtout...

Ivan marqua une pause, puis prit une tête d'un enfant effrayé.

-On peut manipuler par l'amour.

-On peut aussi protéger par amour. Laissa s'échapper évasivement le lituanien.

Il s'écoula quelques secondes d'un silence inconfortable entre le Russe et le Lituanien. Toris se rendit compte qu'il avait dit une partie de ses opinions devant son maître russe.

-Nan, je, ...je m'excuse je ne voulais pas perturber votre réflexion.

Ivan le considéra quelques secondes de plus puis prit sa main.

-Mais non, mon ami , tu as raison aussi.

Ils firent le chemin jusqu'à la chambre d'Ivan, à ce moment là le Russe lâcha la main du lituanien, presque comme à regret.

Une fois la porte refermée, Toris se planta devant la porte du Russe. Cette nuit il devrait le veiller.

Des mains de velours s'enroulèrent autour du torse d'Ivan. Un corps fin et menu épousa les formes de son corps, grossies par ses vêtements. .

Des lèvres affamées cherchèrent un coin de peau sous l'écharpe épaisse que portait en toute saison Ivan.

-Tes vêtements m'énervent. Chuchota la voix avide toute en se faisant entraînée sur les draps de satin d'un lit à peine fait.

La pénombre empêchait Ivan de lire l'envie dans les yeux de sa Harpie.

-Tes ailes m'énervent. Rit-il tout en passant une main sur les attributs duveteux.

-Je peux les faire disparaître. Susurra la voix.

Puis ses lèvres se collèrent sur celles du russe.

-Comme tes vêtements.

-Chelle...

A l'extérieur, Toris se contentait de garder le couloir, ignorant les cris de jouissance qui filtraient à travers de la porte.

* * *

Notes de l'auteure : Bon suite au MP d'une loutre je poste ce chapitre avec 5 jours d'avance. Toutes façons ce week end je n'aurais pas eu le temps.

Violette, Voitloin sont des OC. Michelle « Chelle » est **Seychelles **(oui parmi les couples étranges voici le RusSey). C'est étrange mais pour les besoins de cette fiction Pays Bas et Belgique n'ont pas de liens de parenté, en revanche Belgique est la cousine de Francis. Ouais, exceptionnellement je perturbe un peu le canon, ces arrangements dérangent quelqu'un ?

et je vous ai feinté une seconde fois je suis fiiièèèèèèrrrreeeeee ! Haha pardonnez ma blagounette-blaguette innocente:) mais je suis sure que vous y avez cru hein, que le Tino ou le Berwald y serait passé:)

Haha.

Ha .

Posez ces piquets sur le sol. Attendez que je termine cette histoire avant de m'achever (à part pour ceux qui lisent Révolte ! Ca serait embêtant, j'ai de la famille en Bavière! Ne me pousuivez pas) Bande de sadiques. D'ailleurs soit dit en passant, au dernier chapitre je me suis mal exprimée, je ne disais pas que mon chapitre était horrible au sens où c'était une plaie à lire, mais un chapitre qui abordait des thèmes très durs (notamement la maltraitance à autrui). Bizzarrement il semble que se ne soit pas la première chose à laquelle une large partie des lecteurs ont pensé. J'ai la réponse : vous êtes des sadiques refoulés. Sur ce je vous laisse mariner deux bonnes semaines voire trois avant la sortie du prochain chapitre qui ne me demande que 3 heures de travail tant tout est déjà prêt.

*Oui oui cette référence à La Chambre de l'Hôte n'a rien à foutre ici (et était inconsciente) mais elle est passé crème, combien de lecteurs(trices) s'en sont rendus compte ?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : je ne possède aucunement les droits sur Hetalia.

-D'où venez vous monsieur Matéi ?

-De la Roumanie.

D'où venez vous monsieur Matéi ?

La légende des Dragons

Chapitre 5 :

**Hetalia, Contrée du Nord, Finlande**.

La nuit était paisible.

Feliks avait accompli ses corvées habituelles, nourri les enfants puis les avaient couché.

Edouard avait proposé au polonais de l'aider dans sa tâche mais le polonais lui avait ri à la figure avant de l'envoyer se reposer lui aussi.

La nuit était paisible et personne ne pouvait se douter que le polonais était là, dehors à apprécier le silence.

Le blond avait fait un dernier tour des chambres dans sa demeure, pour s'assurer qu'aucun des habitants ne manquait de quelque chose.

Feliks enfin s'autorisa de souffler. Sa vie d'antan lui manquait. Sa vie où il était traité en princesse lui manquait. Cette vie où il était insouciant bruyant et égoïste.

Les temps où il vivait avec son Liet.

Mais les temps avaient changé, son Liet disparu.

Et Feliks endurait maintenant une vie morne, courageusement.

Feliks était maintenant le chef du clan...Du clan décimé qui ne comportait plus que Raivis, Edouard et lui. Puis quelques semaines plus tôt Berwald, le chevalier de Suède était venu lui soumettre une requête. Il s'en allait chercher Tino. Il ne pouvait pas prendre avec lui son enfant de trois années.

Feliks l'avait accepté aussitôt. Depuis il l'élevait avec Raivis. Edouard était déjà un jeune homme, aussi il était d'une grande aide. Il accomplissait tous les travaux manuels et aidait Feliks à s'occuper des plus jeunes afin que le polonais, qui ne tenait déjà plus que par les nerfs, ne s'effondre pas.

Pour rapporter un peu plus d'argent à sa famille, en plus d'élever les enfants, entretenir l'habitation, s'occuper des récoltes, Feliks tissait.

Au départ la couture était son loisir, son luxe. Mais depuis la disparition de Toris, cette activité lui était devenue vitale.

Avec patience et acharnement, ses pièces avaient gagné une renomée locale. La noblesse même commençait à s'intéresser à son travail.

L'air frais caressa le visage du polonais.

Le polonais se promena autour de sa petite maison. La propriété était petite, tout juste pouvait-elle leur fournir de quoi manger, mais Feliks ne cherchait pas à agrandir le potentiel de cet endroit.

Sur le chemin il se rendit compte que les outils étaient parsemés sur le sol. Le polonais soupira encore une fois. Puis il ramassa les outils dans la remise. Il tenait encore la fourche de bois dans la main quand il entendit des bruits venir dans sa direction.

La lune lui permettait une visibilité correcte. En temps normal le polonais aurait fui, hurler à l'aide à son lituanien qui l'aurait sauvé et après avoir envoyé Edouard surveiller Raivis, ils auraient fait l'amour quelque part. Dans un endroit intime. Parfois c'était dehors, parfois dans la remise. Cela dépendait de l'humeur des deux amants.

Feliks se rapprocha de l'entrée de sa maison.

Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il avait déjà tout perdu.

L'Ombre était là. A quelques mètres de sa propriété. L'Ombre qui avait tout pris au village. L'Ombre qui lui avait retiré Toris, qui avait retiré Tino, qui avait semé le chaos dans ce petit village.

Feliks vit rouge.

Il ne ferait pas le poids mais qu'importe, Feliks combattrait.

Le polonais fonça sur le Cheval, fourhce levée.

Le Monstre fit un écart et évita facilement la furie blonde mais Feliks déjà se retournait. Des larmes dévalait ses joues.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Prendre une nouvelle victime ? Casser une nouvelle famille ?

Le Cheval le regardait, les yeux rouges puis se cambra en hénnissant.

Cela n'impressionna pas Feliks qui le visa encore avec sa fourche.

-Tu as déjà pris mon Toris ? Il te faut quoi d'autres. ? Me faire rentrer dans ton armée ? JAMAIS !

Le polonais accentua ses propos de coups de fourche.

-Jamais !

Dans sa lutte Feliks disait absolument tout, toutes ses peurs, sans réflechir à ce qu'il disait.

-TU APPRECIES ENCULER MON TORIS PEUT ETRE ?

La fourche se brîsa sur le poitrail de l'animal mais ne lui fit aucun dégât.

Feliks regarda son morceau brisé puis il fondit de nouveau sur le Monstre.

-DEGAGE !

Plus loin il aperçut des flambeaux venir dans sa direction. Des hommes du village venaient.

-Feliks nous entendons du bruit...

Feliks déjà forçait le cheval à reculer.

-DEGAGE TU AS ENTENDU DEGAGE DE LA ! Je suis faible MAIS JE TE JARTERAI DE LA !

Les villageois se massèrent derrière Feliks et enfin le Cheval recula de quelques pas. Il se cambra, tenta de les effrayer. Les hommes tinrent bon. Finalement le Cheval repartit.

Edouard accourut vers son beau frère qui s'était effondré. Feliks pleurait.

La pluie, la boue, les larmes nettoyaient son visage.

**Hetalia, contrée de l'est, Bulgarie, des siècles avant. **

-Marian, Marian, tu viens jouer avec nous ?

Marian soupira. C'était dans sa dix septième année, il avait ses corvées à accomplir et prendrait prochainement la tête de la famille, ses petites sœurs devaient attendre avant qu'il puisse s'occuper d'elles.

Le Bulgare prit son air austère et s'apprêtait à décliner leur invitation.

Comme d'habitude, il s'était fait avoir. Les deux fillettes avaient eu raison de la sienne. Aussi le Bulgare les emmenait dans un champs à côté de leur maison.

Les trois bulgares jouaient dans les champs. Ils se lançaient une sorte de balle de cuir remplie de sable.

C'était au tour de Diana de recevoir la balle mais sa sœur l'avait lancée trop fort. La balle décrivit une parabole avant de se ficher quelque part par delà l'épais feuillage des arbres. Diana se précipita pour la récupérer, ignorant les avertissements de son frère.

Marian prit la main de son autre sœur et s'en alla à la poursuite de Diana. Il retrouva la petite fille rapidement. Mais à son grand agacement elle n'était pas seule. Un étrange individu se tenait devant elle, la balle dans la main. Marian se rapprocha et jeta un œil à sa sœur. Elle semblait fasciné par l'étrange individu.

Marian fronça les sourcils et épia rapidement l'individu. Il était étrange, rien de plus. A son point de vie. Il devait être plus âgé, mais se vêtissait d'un style qui évoquait la débauche. L'individu était pourvu d'une chevelure qui oscillait entre le châtain clair et le blond et d'étrange yeux rouges.

L'individu l'ignora et se concentra sur la fillette.

-C'est ton ballon ? Mais je vais te rendre... dis moi comment tu t'appelles ?

-Je m'appelle Diana monsieur.

-Voilà ton ballon Diana. Pas de Monsieur, ça me vieillit plus que je ne le suis, alors c'est Matéi.

-Merci Monsieur Matéi .

Marian n'aimait pas cet étrange individu. Il prit la main de Diana et éclaircit sa gorge pour signaler à son interlocuteur qu'il était là.

-Je suis désolé du dérangement qu'a causé ma petite sœur mais on s'en va.

Sans se retourner, ni laisser le temps à l'inconnu de répondre, Marian se retourna.

Il n'avait pas vu Matéi lui adresser un clin d'oeil.

/

Quelques jours plus tard.

C'était au marché que Marian avait revu cette figure qui lui avait électrisé l'échine.

Il achetait des provisions, accompagné cette fois ci de seulement sa petite sœur Diana.

Sa petite sœur lui avait tiré la manche de sa tunique, attirant son attention.

Ce n'était pas des mots qu'elle avait dit ce jour là. Aux oreilles de Marian, résonnaient encore sa décadence.

-Regarde, grand frère, c'est monsieur Matéi !

La fillette lui avait lâché la main, puis s'était ruée vers une personne que Marian n'allait que trop bien connaître.

Marian coursa immédiatement sa sœur mais trop tard, le blond avait déjà crée un lien visuel entre ls deux jeunes hommes.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Diana.

-Tu te souviens de mon frère hein ! Demanda inocement la petite sœur.

-Bien sur mais son nom m'échappe encore...

Avant que Marian n'ait pu dire à sa sœur de se taire celle ci continua.

-C'est Marian ! Il va être chef de notre famille..

Matéi rit sous cape. Puis à Marian il présenta sa main.

-Enchanté, vraiment enchanté Marian.

Le Bulgare considéra la main tendue devant lui. Il y avait quelque chose d'animal, de magnétique et de séculier qui émanait de sa personne. Marian pria à l'instant les Dragons pour la protection de sa famille et dans une moindre mesure de lui même.

Aussitôt il repoussa la main tendue. Une étrange sensation était passée par son corps. Une sensation glacée mêlée à autre chose.. de l'effroi ?

Pourtant il était là, devant lui, en plein soleil et dans un marché bondé.

Son vis à vis leva un sourcil avant d'ajouter sur un ton moqueur.

-Tu souhaites devenir le chef.. Intéressant.

Le blond acheva le Bulgare. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents blanches. Marian ne décela aucune anomalie dans ce sourire charismatique.

Marian repartit.

/

Marian l'avait revu. Cette fois ci au beau milieu de la nuit. La Lune était pleine. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'astre lunaire qui maintenait Marian éveillé cette nuit là. Il avait senti comme une attirance, un appel. Une influence l'avait levé de son lit et il se retrouvait à présent à traverser des bois infestés de créatures nocturnes.

Inscousciant.

Inconscient.

Il se retrouva au milieu d'une clairière. Et au centre se dressait un imposant rocher.

Les lieux étaient déserts.. Seule une ombre se mouvait puis surgit du rocher.

Marian ne s'en effrayait pas. Il en était même agacé.

Devant lui Matéi retira son chapeau puis le salua d'une révérence.

Souple comme un chat, Matéi se retrouva rapidement aux côtés de Marian. Ce dernier, subjugé par la beauté féline lui demanda dans un souffle.

-D'où venez vous monsieur Matéi ?

-De la Roumanie.

D'où venez vous monsieur Matéi ?

Matéi se rapprocha, dangereusement. Mystiquement.

-Il est vrai que la plupart de tes ancêtres n'étaient pas nés quand j'ai vu la nuit. Bravo, tu m'as découvert.

Marian se rapprocha, surprenant Matéi.

-Connaissez vous les légendes locales ? Vous savez à propos des vampires.

Marian colla son corps contre Matéi.

Rapidement il releva le bras, manquant sa cible de peu.

La pointe du pieu de bois qu'il avait dissimulé derrière son dos le narguait de quelques millimètres.

Matéi sourit d'avantage et caressa de la pulpe de ses doigts le collier fait à partir de gousses d'ail.

-Et posés sur une chaîne d'argent. Quel honneur me fais tu !

-Avec les gens comme vous, il vaut mieux assurer ses arrières.

-Piquant. Mais ces remarques sont infondées. Les gens de mon espèce peuvent se sentir agressés, comme tu le dis.

-Je ne parlais pas des vampires en général ou des humains ou peut importe ce que vous êtes. Je parlais de vous.

-Alors laisse moi te faire un don.

La main de fer s'aggripa aux cheveux noirs de Marian qui ne put qu'ouvrir de plus belle les yeux.

Trop tard il était déjà emprisonné dans la poigne d'acier mais relativement douce de Matéi.

De son autre main Matéi caressa la joue de Marian qui ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour exprimer sa stupeur.

-Que...

Sa langue accueillit celle de Matéi tandis que ce dernier maniait subtilement la tête du Bulgare pour approfondir le baiser.

Malgré lui Marian bougea sa langue...qui découvra deux puissants crocs.

-_Laisse moi te confirmer tes doutes_. Résonna dans sa tête la voix de Matéi.

Un croassement acheva de tirer Marian de ses songes. Avoir revu le visage de Matéi, si froid, si détestastable, l'avait renvoyé dans ses années de vie humaine, aux aurores de sa longue vie amoureuse. Là il avait rencontré que fraîchement Matéi, là où il n'était pas encore éperdument amoureux. Encore dans la délicate insouciance de sa vie, il avait vécu pendant quelques années encore avant de … avant...

Marian ne se souvenait pas de sa tranformation et ses premières années de vie éternelles restaient résolument scellées dans sa tête, protégées par un épais brouillard qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à chasser. Son apprentissage demeuraut flou et Matéi consignait ces années dans le secret.

Cette nuit là, pourtant avait sonné le glas de la séparation de ses proches et du Bulgare.

Jamais Marian n'était revenu dans son village et il se trouvait qu'il serait incapable de le retrouver.

Décidé à chasser ses humeurs noires, le vampire se leva. Ses sens fantastiques lui apprirent que Ludwig menait la garde tandis que plus loin Antonio et Tino discutaient à voix basse. En dépit de la distance et du ton bas employé Marian parvenait à suivre leur conversation sans difficulté.

Tino souffrait encore de ces mois passés en captivité. Et de l'incompréhension. Heraclès l'avait examiné mais aucun signe ne montrait une quelconque maltraitance physique durant les quatre mois. Quant à son esprit, Tino semblait plongé dans le même brouillard que lui même.

Le retour à sa personnalité normale avait été un choc pour Tino. Ludwig, Mathias et Francis l'avaient questionné mais rien e pouvait desceller cette mémoire. Heraclès lui avait demandé également si son corps se souvenait de l'utilisation de l'artefact guerrier qu'il utilisait. Tino avait bandé l'arc mais aucune flèche ne s'était échappée. C'était comme s'il avait mené une autre vie.

Mais le plus insupportable pour le Finlandais était la culpabilité.

Il avait par deux fois manqué de tuer Berwald. Son absence avait fait souffrir Berwald, il avait brisé sa famille, accablé une autre de nouvelles charges,

Peter.

Il avait abandonné son petit garçon.

Peter.

Berwald.

De sa place Marian le sentait, la culpabilité dévorait le Finlandais.

La culpabilité dévorait tout le monde, aucune des personnes présentes dans leur groupe n'avait pas de fardeau sur ses épaules.

Un lourd secret. Cétait la minimum à présenter pour pouvoir intégrer ce groupe pensait ironiquement Marian.

Le vampire reporta son attention sur Antonio. Dans le monde de la Nuit, l'espagnol était un soleil. Chaleureux, dangereux, solaire. Lui aussi avait eu sa part de drame. Il était peut être l'un des plus lésé du groupe. Il avait lutté pour obtenir sa place de Protecteur et pour le moment n'échouait pas dans sa tâche.

Lui aussi avait eu une légère période d'isolement après la nuit des Loups Garou. Victime de cette malédiction alors qu'il n'était encore qu'une enfant, il avait dissimulé cette part de lui même aux autres. Seuls les italiens connaissaient son secret et l'avaient défendus bec et ongle. Au final le groupe lui avait pardonné, seul le néerlandais lui tenait encore rigueur.

Dans un sens, Marian c'était mieux qu'Antonio soit celui qui apaise le cœur de Tino. Et il semblait y arriver.

Marian se dissimula dans l'ombre. Au bout d'un moment il vit Tino quitter la compagnie d'Antonio, un sourire sur le visage. Le Finlandais se glissa à travers le camps et avec amusement Marian suivit sa frimousse se faufiler jusqu'aux bras puissants du Suédois. Avec une force qui étonna Marian le Finlandais défit le prise des bras de Berwald avant de les refermer sur lui.

Antonio regagna sa couchette. En s'allongeant il regarda droit dans les yeux de Marian puis lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

_Sale clebs_, pensa Marian sans méchanceté.

Il avait deviné sa présence.

Quelques jours plus tard. Contrée du Nord.

Ludwig inspectait les lieux du regard. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils étaient en Russie et Kiku avait passé le relai à Natalia pour les guider.

Inexplicablement il sentait qu'ils se dirigeaient toujours plus au nord, toujours plus à l'ouest. Leur mission consistait à vaincre Ivan Braginski, il fallait donc qu'ils se rendent dans les contrées désolées de la Russie afin d'atteindre son château qui se situait aux alentours de Moscou. C'était du moins ce que les espions de son père lui avaient rapporté.

La Russie s'était refermée sur elle même depuis qu'Hivers ait trahi les siens cinquante ans auparavant.

Dès lors, ce pays ne laissait presque rien filtrer. On disait que c'était un ensemble de terres infertiles, ravagées, sombres et maudites.

La royauté, disait-on, imposait son pays de vivre en autarcie, les échanges n'étaient limités qu'au strict nécessaire avec quelques provinces des royaumes frontaliers.

Ainsi le mystère demeurait soigneusement entretenu autour de ce pays.

Sauf que vingts ans auparavant la famille royale avait tenté une ouverture et entretenu une correspondance avec Le Dragon de l'Automne.

Se rappeler de cette période tait douloureux pour Ludwig. Il n'était qu'un bébé quand cette correspondance avait démarré, aussi quand son frère fut assez vieux, ce fut lui qui fut envoyé en Russie.

Gilbert avait voyagé entre l'Allemagne et la Russie de cette manière pendant près de 8 ans. Avant... avant qu'il trahisse à son tour son pays et que la machination russe ne soit révélée

Ludwig avait été vidé après cette terrible expérience. Eternelement changé.

Puis Lars était entré dans sa vie, et il lui avait ré-appris à accorder sa confiance.

Par son appartenance à la nation Russe, Natalia lui avait inspiré de la méfiance. Puis son caractère faisait d'elle une personne qui pouvait facilement dissimuler ses desseins. La jeune fille ne semblait pas faire partie de leur groupe, une onde de bruine l'entourait constament la dégageant d'eux. Etait-elle une mage ? Une humaine ?

Mais Ludwig se rappela à l'ordre, elle avait été choisie elle aussi par Trois Dragons.

«qui es tu pour remettre en cause le jugement de trois dragons ? » lui avait dit une fois Romano.

D'autant plus que Natalia était quelqu'un de réservé. Cela devait être encore plus dur pour elle de s'imposer.

Les quelques jours passés en Russie avaient suffit pour ébranler complètement Ludwig. L'allemand s'attendait à voir des landes gorgées de ténèbres, mais c'était des forêts épaisses, de la nature luxuriante et des villages de tout ce qui semblait normal qui l'avait accueilli. La première nuit Natalia les avait guidé jusqu'à un petit hameau. Les locaux les avaient regardé d'abord en chiens de faïence.

Mais quels villages reculés d'un peuple qui avait souffert ne l'aurait pas fait devant l'arrivée impromptue d'étrangers aussi nombreux qu'eux ?

Natalia s'était adressée en russe à l'aubergiste locale et l'ambiance avait changée radicalement. Ludwig ne saurait jamais ce qu'il s'était échangé à ce moment là, mais aussitôt on les traitait avec ferveur. Les habitants eux mêmes avaient ramené leurs maigres possessions afin d'étoffer leur confort.

On leur avait servi visiblement le meilleur ragoût et toutes les discutions s'étaient faites en Hetalien, quoique rude l'hetalien.

Ce sens de l'hospitalité avait frappé Ludwig. Et Natalia lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas un cas isolé.

Ils avaient poursuivi la soirée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Les russes avaient organisé une petite fête improvisée, avec les instruments traditionnels.

C'est également lors de cette soirée que pour la première fois, Ludwig et ses compagnons, pour la plupart, s'approchaient de l'un des mythes de la Russie.

Ils avaient réalisé leur baptême de l'eau.

Ils avaient bu leur première vodka.

Le lendemain ils étaient repartis du village avec de nouveaux couchages, pour lutter contre le froid rude, lui avait-on dit.

Heraclès discrètement avait surveillé et inspecté les marchandises avant de donner son accord à Ludwig. Aucune denrée n'était empoisonnée.

Ludwig ne voulait prendre aucun risque, malgré tout.

Cette soirée là , assit d'avantage la résolution de Ludwig.

Etait-ce par devoir ? Par conviction ? Son désir de sauver le monde était-il né de sa volonté propre ?

La frontière entre le devoir et la volonté devenait brume.

Le départ du village fut rude pour certains.

Par sa nature de Sang Pure Elisaveta avait été l'une des dernière à se coucher, ne nécessitant que quelques heures de repos, comme Antonio et Marian. Aussi elle s'était révélée d'une grande aide lorsqu'il avait fallu réveiller les dormeurs qui avait bu cet alcool comme des Loutres.

Notament un certain buveur. Danois.

Ainsi poursuivait-ils leur route, guidé par la mystérieuse Natalia.

Aucun incident ne s'était déroulé. Ils n'avaient pas croisés la route d'animaux et les rares habitants qu'ils rencontraient ne s'étaient pas montré bélliqueux.

Cela dura encore trois jours. Ludwig se mordait les lèvres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à leur adversaire vampirique de la dernière fois.

Ce Matéi, était l'ancien amant de Marian qui avait partagé sa vie pendant de longs siècles. Il était également celui qui avait jeté la malédiction sur le mari d'Elisaveta. Heraclès lui même avait émis ses réserves sur ce personnage, qui était l'un des Mages les plus reconnus.

Ludwig néanmoins éprouvait une sorte de fascination pour lui. Peut être détenait-il des réponses sur Gilbert.

Un incident banal avait attiré l'attention du germain.

L'après midi était déjà avancé ce jour là.

Antonio s'était simplement arrêté de marcher. Les autres, troublés s'étaient retournés vers l'espagnol.

Antonio avait fermé les yeux. Des légers tremblements l'avaient saisi. Ludwig s'était tendu, il craignait que sa lycanthropie ne devienne incontrôlable en ses terres.

-Que fait-il ? Demanda Lars.

Le néerlandais regardait les deux Italiens. Feliciano semblait interloqué, mais son grand frère se contentait de regarder l'espagnol, les traits impassibles.

Antonio rouvrit les yeux. Le vert avait fait place à une couleur dorée qu'ils n'avaient vu qu'en pleine nuit.

Son nez se déforma et prit la forme d'un museau, tandis que les oreilles étaient entre deux formes.

Mais la métamorphose s'arrêta là.

Une voix rauque s'échappa de sa gorge. Les mots étaient laborieux.

-Rien ne vous a choqué ?

Les autres le regardaient incrédules.

-Répondez !

-Mis à part que tu fasses wouf wouf, maintenant, heu non rien. Lança Mathias en se cachant derrière Heraclès.

Antonio semblait comprendre pour la première fois la gêne qu'il avait causée.

-C'est ça qui vous dérange ? Heu j'en avais besoin!Dit-il en se grattant la tête après avoir vu plusieurs tête hocher.

Puis revenant sérieux, il ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois.

-J'avais des doutes mais là c'est confirmé. J'entends, je sens...Des créatures magiques. Et des humains aussi. Certains ont fait un bout de chemin avec nous.

Les yeux de Ludwig s'écarquillèrent. Avaient-ils été suivis à son insu ?

-Mais je les sens apaisés. Ils n'ont aucune raison de nous attaquer. Continua Antonio. Sous cette forme je comprends mieux... je ressens comme des vagues. C'est difficile à dire. Mais c'est doux..

Les yeux dorés d'Antonio s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois.

-Depuis que nous sommes en Russie nous n'avons pas été attaqué une seule fois. Et pourtant logiquement on devrait attendre l'inverse.

Les yeux verts de Lars brillièrent. Il venait de comprendre.

-bien joué le clébard.

Ludwig fronça les sourcils en entendant son protecteur l'appeler ainsi. Mais Lars continua.

-Il est vrai que l'influence de Braginski devrait être la plus forte ici. Nous sommes sur son territoire.

Mis à part les gardes russes qui font leur travail, nous n'avons pas rencontré des gens qui nous voulaient du mal.

-Tout juste ! Sourit Antonio, tout autant solaire sous cette forme là. Mais je préfère être appelé _el lobo_ ! Mais comment expliquer ce phénonème alors ?

-C'est l'influence de Katyusha. Expliqua Natalia.

Tous les regards se braquèrent vers elle.

Natalia figea ses prunelles dans celles de Ludwig.

-Que sais tu de la maison Braginski ?

Le regard de Ludwig se durcit.

-A vrai dire, peu de chose...mon frère connaissait mieux ce genre de chose.

-Hiver, avant d'être scellé avait une descendance cachée, que les trois dragons restant ont tenté de retrouvé sans succès. Leur liens eux même avec la société russe restaient très discrets. Pendant au moins dix ans, on avait pour ainsi dire plus entendu parler de la maison Maudite. Néanmoins il s'est révélé que le Dragon Hiver a eu un fils. Ce dernier n'a pas trop fait parler de lui. Il a racheté sous un pseudonyme le Manoir de la famille Braginski. Puis à son tour il eut des enfants. Il est mort il y a quelques années des suites d'une maladie.

-Des enfants ? Releva Ludwig.

-Ivan Braginski n'est que le cadet de la famille.

Cette révélation prit tout le monde de court.

-Tu veux dire... qu'Ivan a une grande sœur ou grand frère ? Parvint à articuler Lars, abasourdi.

-Une sœur plus âgée. Et ses capacités draconniques se sont vérifiées.

-mais alors comment se fait-il qu'on a pas entendu parler d'elle ? Demanda Lars.

-Katyusha ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments que son frère à l'égard du monde. Voici quelques années maintenant qu'elle est en fuite et échappe constament à son frère. Ces ondes que tu ressens Antonio, sont certainement des ondes que Katyusha

-Tu veux dire qu'elle lutte contre son frère ?

-J'ai rencontré plusieurs fois Katyusha et je peux vous assurer qu'elle désire ardement rétablir la paix, et peut être même plus que nous tous réunis.

Ludwig réflechit..Katyusha pouvait être une alliée de poids. Il ne fallait pas perdre une occasion pour la rencontrer.

-Sais tu où pourrons nous la retrouver ?

-Je pensais à l'évoquer déjà. Mais fort heureusement je sais où nous pouvons la retrouver.

-Alors ne perdons pas de temps, Katyusha peut nous aider à vaincre Ivan ! Allons nous subir des détours ?

-Nécessairement, mais c'est rattrapable.

-Alors allons y.

Contrée du Nord.

Toris venait de se réveiller. Les jours, les semaines, les mois,... tout s'envolait, il avait perdu la notion même du temps.

Il devait rencontrer Matéi, Gilbert et Ivan.

Ils avaient déjà essuyé des pertes lourdes. Plus qu'ils ne pouvaient se le permettre.

Le Lituanien exposa clairement ces points pendant leur entrevue.

-C'est mauvais. Sifflait Gilbert.

-Nos armées grossissent de jours en jours pourtant. Le contredit Matéi. Nous devrions être capable de résorber le flux pourtant !

-Qu'en est-il chez les humains Toris ? Demanda Ivan.

-Il y a clairement deux volontés différentes qui commencent à se développer. Normalement nous aurions simplement du rallier les créatures et les humains en les influençant mais on s'est fait devancé par ce groupe... hétéroclite.

Le lituanien indiqua plusieurs endroits sur la carte.

-D'abord plusieurs villes et villages nous repoussent..mais c'est tellement illogique qu'on ne peut même pas dégager une tendance centrale. Le plus inquiétant reste la Chine, et... la Russie. Quelque chose nous bloque.

-Je pense que ca vient des Dragons. Si je résume nous n'avons plus beaucoup de choix ?

-Concernant les humains, ceux ci foncent tout droit vers la guerre entre eux sans qu'on ait besoin de les pousser.

-Comme je n'en attendais pas moins d'eux, da.

-Mais il nous faut résoudre un point important. Une fois pour toutes. Murmura Toris.

Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Ivan.

-Katyusha.

Gilbert frappa du poing sur la table, avant de rire.

-Ce groupe, il me mènera à elle. Je suis le seul à ne pas avoir fait connaissance avec eux après tout.

-Tu veux prendre la direction de la mission ? Demanda Matéi. Sais tu réellement ce que cela implique ?

D'un geste nonchalant de la main, Gilbert appuya ses paroles.

-Ouaip. A mon tour d'avoir un peu d'action . Et puis le gosse va être content de revoir grand frère après tout ce temps.

Gilbert se leva, décidant de manière unilatérale que la réunion touchait à sa fin.

Matéi le rattrapa d'une boutade.

-N'oublie pas, être discret hein !

-T'en fait, pas. J'suis trop awesome pour ça.

Toris prit un morceau de papier. Déjà son esprit tournait.

-Oh non il ne sera pas seul.

**Plus tard dans la nuit. **

Insomniaque, Toris déambulait dans les couloirs.

Trop de pensées attaquaient son esprit. Il savait que stratégiquement il n'était bon que s'il avait un esprit vide et étranger à toutes pensées parasites.

Mais il était humain -en partie. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Beaucoup de pensées parasitaient son esprit et embrouillaient ces réflexions ces derniers jours. Pour le moment il l'avait dissimulé aux autres.

Combien de temps pouvait-il tenir ?

Machinalement il passa devant la chambre d'Ivan. Il s'arrêta et écouta.

C'était bien des gémissements qu'il entendait. Des reniflements. Des gémissements d'une autre nature.

Sans réfléchir, Toris rentra dans la chambre du Russe. La forme massive de son seigneur se détachait nettement du décors. Ivan était assis sur son lit, dos à la porte.

Toris soupira intérieurement. Malgré les années qu'il connaissait Ivan, ce dernier lui restait aussi sibyllin et tortueux qu'un nuage de fumée. Imprévisible. Surtout depuis que ses pouvoirs draconniques croissaient.

Il devenait de plus en plus « dérangé ».

-Toris, je suis content que tu sois là. Parvint à dire Ivan, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots étouffés. Viens à mes côtés.

Toris s'assit sur le lit. Soudainement il se retrouva emprisonné dans une étreinte de fer.

Les mains d'Ivan se resserrèrent sur sa chemise.

-Juste, reste avec moi ce soir. Je ne veux pas être seul.

Ivan pleura encore. Le lituanien retourna l'embrassade. Il voulait caresser les cheveux de son..ami pour l'aider à aller mieux Mais tétanisé et dépassé par la situation, il ne parvint à lever la main.

-Pourquoi devons nous aller aussi loin ? Syestra !

Le lituanien ne dit rien mais Ivan se déversa sur lui.

Lors que les sanglots s'apaisèrent et que les nuages qui troublaient l'esprit d'Ivan se dissipèrent, le Russe demanda à son ami

-Reste, dormir avec moi, da !

Toris sourit face au ton joyeux qu'avait employé le russe.

Le russe les allongea tout les deux puis ces mains enserrèrent le dos du Lituanien.

De temps à autre elles se baladaient. Mais le Russe était apaisé, cela n'importait pas Toris.

Toris se tendit une nouvelle fois, les mains d'Ivan s'étaient arrêtées sur un point précis de son dos. Il suivit de la puple des doigts chemin tracé dans la peau du lituanien.

Brutalement Ivan se redressa et assit Toris. Sans un mot, implacable il le retourna et lui retira sa chemise.

-Toris, commença t-il avec un ton dans lequel on devinait un soupçon d'horreur, qui t'a fait ces cicatrices ?

Le lituanien ne répondit pas.

-QUI T'A FAIT CA ?

**Notes de l'auteur. **

Franchement je ne comprends pas ces gens qui mettent autant de retard à publier leur chapitre. Non vraiment.

La coupe du monde... J'aurais bien aimé voir un match opposant les Pays Bas et l'Allemagne. Ce couple commence à me plaire.

Comme le couple hispano-danois. C'est vrai ! Tonio et Mathias ont des points communs ! Si quelqu'un me trouve une fic sur eux deux alors là je lui fait un OS de son choix sur le couple de son choix ! …

Mais bon il y a aussi Le NethDen (réversible of course) qui est bien aussi...

Bref, beaucoup d'actions dans le prochain chapitre ! (ca va gicler un petit peu aussi, on ne m'en veut pas si j'abîme un peu Norvège? Ce ne sera pas la première fois ! )

[ps: pendant les deux prochaines semaines je ne pourrais pas écrire du tout, retard et perturbations à prévoir]


End file.
